Demonic Angel
by Patient Harmony
Summary: AU. What would happen if Aizen discovers the truth about Yumichika's Zanpakuto? Especially after getting allies from a forbidden source. Not only does he need to avoid the traitorous captain, but he also needs to utilize the power of his inner Hollow, who appears to be very different than others. And how are two fives connected?
1. Prologue

**Okay, first things first. This is an AU, which means the characters might be a little OOC. Also, this won't contain yaoi (I feel I have to point it out). The simple reason is because I suck at romance of any kind. I also follow the English dub, which means the terms I use are from the dub. This also takes place around the Arrancar arc, but Ichigo accepted the Vizards' offer right away, and he already has control of his Hollow. There were a few minor Arrancars that passed through, but none of the Espada. In other words, Ulquiorra and Yammy never came through, and the Soul Society hadn't sent reinforcements (yet). Also, the Soul Reapers they send will be slightly different. Don't worry, I won't use OCs for this goal. But, there will be a few OCs. I'm actually searching for ideas, so if you have any ideas for Arrancars/Vizards, tell me in a review.**

**There are a few things mentioned here that played a part in my oneshots 'Why Do You Hate Me?' and 'Why Do You Care?', but this story is not a sequel to those oneshots. They are independent from this story, and you don't need to read the oneshots to understand what is going on.**

**Also, this is a prologue, so naturally, it's short. The chapters are about 2500+ in length. I'll be updating weekly (I'm OCD that way), and I've already written several chapters ahead, just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, otherwise certain characters would either play a larger role, or wouldn't be killed.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The time was close. He recalled hearing humans refer to it as the 'Witching Hour'. How fitting.

The scientist looked towards his master, hoping that the man had changed his mind. Sadly, there was no sign of anything of the like, and the scientist sighed. This was unthinkable. It filled him with unease. And, being Madness, that was saying something.

"Are we ready, Szayelapporro?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, Lord Aizen," the scientist said, hoping that his voice didn't betray how nervous he felt.

They were never meant to break through. But that is what was about to happen. The scientist was sure that after this, he would have a place reserved there as well.

"Then let us begin."

The machine was turned on. two pillars radiating spiritual pressure, so dark and so powerful, the scientist was sure that the humans would be able to feel it as well.

Between the two pillars a shape took form. It appeared to be a door. The scientist swallowed nervously when he saw the skeletal figures, as though they were acting as guards. The door was sealed, but one by one, the seals broke, and the door opened.

There was a dangerous spark, and looking at the screen, it became obvious that it was far too much. Unless they wanted to die, he had to shut the machine down.

Through the smoke, his eyes searched for any signs of life, hoping that there was nothing of the like anywhere in the smoke. Sadly, he was out of luck.

As the smoke cleared, ten figures became visible, and he swallowed nervously. He knew that these are extremely dangerous beings, and who knew what their imprisonment might have done to them.

Aizen stepped forward, smiling at them all.

"Hello. I am Sosuke AIzen. Welcome to Las Noches. I have a proposition for you."


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami, gonebattlefield and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 1: Mission**

Unohana sighed. They had been called to an emergency Captain's and Lieutenant's meeting. Usually, she wouldn't mind _too_ much, if only it wasn't for the time. Attending a meeting at two in the morning is extremely troublesome.

Other than Squad 1 and Squad 12, she and Isane were the only ones already there. It was understandable, given the time, that there were many not there yet. She herself had hastily put on her Captain's Haori over her nightclothes.

She glanced towards the door when Captain Sui-Feng and Lieutenant Omaeda entered. He looked as though he was still half asleep, while Sui-Feng looked the same as always, with the exception of her dishevelled hair.

Next to arrive was Captain Hitsugaya, dragging a half asleep Rangiku Matsumoto behind him. He managed to put on his Captain's Haori, but, like her, he still wore his nightclothes. Captain Zaraki arrived next, Yachiru completely asleep on his shoulder. Which might explain how they managed to arrive on time.

Captain Ukitake was helped in with a newly appointed Lieutenant Kuchiki. Unohana had to admit, Rukia would make a great lieutenant for the squad. And speaking of Kuchiki, Byakuya arrived, alongside a sleepy Lieutenant Abarai. Unohana had to suppress a giggle. Renji was wearing some kind of pink kimono and his hair was left down, which, in her opinion, looked wonderful.

Lieutenant Kira entered next, his tired appearance making him seem more depressed than usual. Lieutenant Hinamori was not far behind, her hair loose. The Fourth Squad Captain felt sorry for the poor girl. Lieutenant Hisagi came in next, wearing his shihakusho, but not wearing any other accessories.

Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba arrived next. The wolf-like captain looked particularly irritable, and his fur was bristling slightly. Finally, Captain Kyoruku arrived, being dragged by the ear by Lieutenant Ise, muttering a few complaints.

"I see we are all here," Yamamoto said.

"This had better be good," Zaraki grumbled, and many of the others mumbled their agreement.

"This is extremely important," Kurotsuchi said. "The Department of Research and Development detected a strange spiritual pressure around two hours ago. It came from Heuco Mundo and stretched towards the World of the Living."

"And this couldn't wait until daylight?" Shunsui complained.

"The spiritual pressure was the _strongest _in Heuco Mundo," Kurotsuchi explained. "I never said that it was originally from there."

"You said, and I quote, 'It came from Heuco Mundo'," Byakuya said.

"Fine," Kurotsuchi huffed. "When we first saw that the signal is nothing that should be found in Heuco Mundo, we searched through the archives for similar energies. And _that_ is why we couldn't wait until morning." He fixed the group with a stern glare. "The origins came from Hell."

At the last word, everyone was wide awake, including Yachiru. Unohana felt her face grow pale.

"Are you sure?" Izuru whispered. "I mean, it could have been a mistake?"

"I triple checked," Kurotsuchi said. "There is no mistake. And, that's not the worst of it. In all the other records of the spiritual pressure from Hell, something went in. A few hours ago, something came _out_."

"Do you think that Aizen is behind this?" Hitsugaya asked.

"There is no doubt," Yamamoto said. "If he gained allies from Hell, then without a doubt, there is a great threat."

"Add the fact that it's a virtual unknown, and we have extra problems," Kurotsuchi said. "And I would like to point out that I am _officially_ not the craziest Soul Reaper to have ever lived. Just for the record."

Many of the lieutenants, and even a few captains, avoided his gaze. Unohana herself caught herself thinking something along those same lines a few times.

"Regardless," Yamamoto said, "we need to think of something. If Aizen has indeed allied himself with the forces of Hell…"

"He'd go for Karakura," Rukia said. "He's already shown an interest in Ichigo, and there have been a few reports of Arrancars appearing in Karakura."

"She's right," Renji said. "The odds of them going to Karakura are extremely high. With your permission, I would like to go and lend Ichigo my support."

"Why _you_?" Rukia exclaimed. "I can go as well."

"Quiet!" Yamamoto said. "If your claims are true, then we would need to send someone. A seated officer outside the captains or lieutenants class. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah," Zaraki said. "Ikkaku and Yumichika. They've proved themselves to be capable. Besides, with no one to fight, they have nothing to do."

Yamamoto sighed.

"Very well," he said. "Inform them of their mission in the morning."

"But before that," Unohana interrupted. "I would like you to send Yumichika to me. There are a few things I need to discuss with him."

Zaraki grunted, and she was satisfied that she had at least been acknowledged. As far as she knew, she was the only one that Yumichika Ayasegawa let know about his predicament. The only one he trusted with this little fact.

She sighed. She had best get enough sleep before she dealt with Yumichika.

…

He looked up to the man whose face was hidden in the shadows. His mouth hurt, and he could taste blood. _His _blood, but it did not come from his mouth.

"Are you ready to play again?" the man asked as he screamed, body screaming in pain.

…

Yumichika awoke with a start. He was trembling, and he was covered in a cold sweat. He looked around. He was still in the room he shared with Ikkaku. He was safe.

'Was that a dream?' he wondered. 'Or, was it once reality?'

He looked up. A pure white butterfly was fluttering near the window, its wings reflecting what little light there is. He never saw something like that before, but he was filled with a sense of familiarity.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Yumichika whispered in awe.

The butterfly fluttered away, and Yumichika was left to ponder the strange phenomenon.

…

There was a knock at the door. Nnoitra grumbled as he went to open it. If it was Tesla, then…

Yanking the door open, his eye widened in surprise when he saw who _was_ at the door.

"Can I come in?" Luppi asked.

Nnoitra stepped aside and allowed the smaller Arrancar access. Luppi was probably the only one Nnoitra was nice to. Many of the Arrancars liked to joke that they were long-lost brothers, due to the similarities in hair and eye colour. They weren't far from the truth.

"This about that spiritual pressure?" Nnoitra asked.

Luppi nodded, looked thoughtful, then shook his head.

"I saw him," Luppi said. "In a dream. It was…"

Luppi's voice caught in his throat, and Nnoitra wrapped an arm around him. He knew exactly who he was referring to. And he knew the pain that came with it. After all, he felt the same pain as well.

"What do you think happened to him?" Luppi asked, looking at Nnoitra with large eyes.

Nnoitra sighed.

"If he's lucky, then he went to the Soul Society, or he was reborn. As long as he has a new life."

Luppi leaned against Nnoitra, and the two lay down in the large bed. Luppi sniffed.

"Hopefully, it doesn't end the same way."

…

"A mission?" Ikkaku asked.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were in Kenpachi's office. The captain had just told them about the strange spiritual pressure and that they were to determine if what came from it was a threat, and if it indeed belonged to new allies of Aizen.

"This seems strange," Yumichika remarked. "I don't like the sound of it."

Kenpachi sighed.

"Right now, it doesn't matter. We just need you to go there and help Ichigo out," Kenpachi said.

"Understood, Sir," Ikkaku said.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kenpachi said. "Yumichika, Captain Unohana told me that she would like to see you before you go."

Yumichika blinked in surprise. He nodded his head and departed with Ikkaku.

"I'll go pack," Ikkaku said. "Go and see Captain Unohana. I'll meet you at the Senkaimon with our supplies."

Yumichika nodded and used flash step to go to the Fourth Squad Barracks. He had a suspicion he knew what this was about, and knew that the woman, while normally patient in this regard, wouldn't wait forever.

…

Nnoitra was on his way to the meeting room. He wanted to fight a few Menos, just to be sure that he wouldn't lose his skill. He _really_ didn't want to sit in a boring meeting. On the other hand, he might be able to provoke a fight out of either Grimmjow or Yammy, or perhaps one of the others.

When he opened the door, he saw that the only one already there was Szayelapporro, his arms folded on the table and his head resting on his arms. He looked asleep.

Nnoitra arched a brow and went to sit next to the pink-haired Espada. As soon as he was seated, Szayelapporro jumped in surprise, his eyes scanning the entire room before settling on Nnoitra. The startled look was replaced by one of suspicion.

"What do you want?" Szayelapporro muttered, trying to take a proper seat.

"We have a meeting, don't we?" Nnoitra responded, grin widening. "And it just so happens that the two of us are the first to arrive."

Szayelapporro fixed him with a blank look before looking away.

"I'm not in the mood right now," Szayelapporro said. "So, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. Wake me when the others come."

…

There was a knock on the door.

"You may enter," Unohana said.

She looked into the lavender eyes of Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"You wanted to see me?" Yumichika asked.

"Yes," she said, gesturing to the chair on the other side of her desk. "Please, have a seat."

He closed the door and obeyed. She dropped her usual smile and looked at him with a serious, but soft, expression.

"Yumichika," she said, "have you remembered anything? Anything at all?"

He looked down and to the side, a thoughtful look on his face. He looked up to her, and she could tell that he was disturbed.

"Last night," he said, "I had a dream. I don't know if it's something that happened when I was alive, but…" He swallowed, and the captain could see that he was upset.

"What happened in the dream?" she asked.

"I was… tortured. I could taste my blood, and I could feel every blade. Do you think… it actually happened?"

She didn't know what to say. When Yumichika first became a Soul Reaper, she had done a check-up, wondering what someone like him would be doing in Squad 11. The conversation drifted towards life as a human. Yumichika said that he has no memories from before the Soul Society. The only time that was supposed to happen was if the soul died when they were too young. But Yumichika claimed that he was eighteen when he arrived. Which begs the question: What happened that caused him to lose his memories?

"I hope not," Unohana whispered. "Is there anything else you can remember?"

"There was a man. I couldn't see his face, but when I saw him, I felt terrified. Do you think it's possible that he killed me?"

"There are hundreds of possibilities," Unohana said. "You said it happened eighty years ago?"

"I arrived in the Soul Society eighty years ago."

It wasn't what she wanted to know, but it also implied that there was a possibility that Yumichika didn't arrive in the Soul Society directly after death. Which raised even more questions than answers.

"Around what time did you have this dream?" Unohana asked.

"I don't know. Midnight, perhaps?"

She stiffened. That was the time that the strange spiritual pressure appeared. Was there a possibility that the two events were connected?

"I want you to notify me of any other dreams you receive on your mission," Unohana said. "You can reach me via soul pager. Please, I would like to know about this."

Yumichika nodded and stood up.

Unohana only hoped that he would do as she asked him.

…

"What's taking Lord Aizen so long?" Harribel asked.

"No idea," Grimmjow shrugged. "This just needs to hurry along."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Gin said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"He's probably making his new friends feel welcome," Szayelapporro said.

"What new friends?" Gin said, smile disappearing.

The door opened, and Aizen entered, followed by ten Arrancar.

"Them," Szayelapporro said.

Nnoitra's eye lingered on one of the new Arrancars. He was around a foot shorter than Nnoitra and had long, white blond hair tied back in a low ponytail. He had pale blue eyes, and his skin was extremely pale. He wore the standard Arrancar uniform, but the collar was pulled up. The remains of his mask sat atop his head and resembled a skull. But what disturbed Nnoitra was the fact that he knew the face. A face that he never wanted to see again.

The Arrancar's gaze fell on Nnoitra and he smirked. It would seem Nnoitra's not the only one that recognised the other. Even though Nnoitra changed drastically, while his face looked exactly the same.

"Before this meeting can start," Aizen said, "let's have tea, to welcome our new friends."

It was then that Nnoitra noticed that there were ten extra chairs. He was glad that he sat in the centre of Szayelapporro and Ulquiorra. It meant that there was no way for _him_ to sit anywhere near him.

"Szayel," Nnoitra hissed in a low voice, but enough to catch the scientist's attention. "Where exactly did they come from? Because I know for a fact that one of them should be rotting in Hell."

"They all should," Szayelapporro whispered. "That's where they came from. And no matter what I do, I know that there is a special place in Hell for me because of this."

'So, _that's_ why he looks like that,' Nnoitra thought. 'You did it this time. There are some things you shouldn't mess with. I can't believe you were such an idiot.'

"Now, let's get started," Aizen said. "According to my spies, the Soul Reapers are aware of what happened last night and are sending two officers to Karakura Town."

"If you don't mind," one of the new Arrancar said, "could you send one of us? We need a little… field test, if you will."

"I thought so, too," Aizen said. "The Soul Reapers they sent are Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. They specialise in combat."

Nnoitra's eye widened and he looked over to look at the blond Arrancar. His face was neutral, but his eyes reflected a mix of emotions. The most prominent being anticipation.

"If I may," he said, "_I _would like to go."

"Now, Adesto," Aizen said, "I was hoping you would help Szayelapporro in the lab. Perhaps next time?"

Adesto sulked but nodded his head. Nnoitra glanced over to see Szayelapporro look a little pale. He himself felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

'As long as he stays away from Yumichika, I can't complain.'

…

"Welcome," Urahara said, his tone friendly, but hiding something.

Yumichika rolled his eyes as Ikkaku huffed.

"Nice to see you too, Kisuke," Yumichika said, his voice slightly sarcastic.

"Well, aren't you a grumpy bunch?" Urahara said as he led them towards his shop. "What can I do you for?"

"Gigais," Ikkaku said. "And a place to crash."

"I see," Urahara said. "Well then, follow me."

A few moments later, they were seated around Urahara's coffee table.

"Any idea about that spiritual pressure?" Yumichika asked, fidgeting slightly inside his gigai.

"It's definitely similar to that found whenever the Gates of Hell appear," Urahara sighed. "Unfortunately, not much is known about it. It's officially a more dangerous place than Heuco Mundo."

"What makes you say that?" Ikkaku asked.

"There were survivors from Heuco Mundo. Anyone who's ever gone to Hell has never returned. Eventually, research on Hell has been labelled as a taboo."

"Think it would stop Captain Kurotsuchi?" Yumichika asked.

"He's the one that decided that it would be taboo."

Ikkaku stood up, causing the other two to look at him in surprise.

"I'm going to see Ichigo," Ikkaku said. "Let him know about what's going on and get him to join up."

…

Ichigo was lying on his bed, listening to his inner Hollow complain. He had learned how to control his Hollow half, thanks to the Vizards, and realised that his Hollow enjoyed battle. So, when there was nothing going on, the Hollow complained, but couldn't do anything. It was rather amusing, and it blocked out Kon's complaining, so it was a bonus.

'_Come on! Let's go look for whoever caused that spiritual pressure. PLEASE?'_

'It disappeared before we could pinpoint it,' Ichigo thought, knowing that his Hollow would be able to hear it. 'My combat pass didn't go off, so it wasn't a Hollow. I'm not sure _what_ it is.'

_So, could you please stop complaining now? You're giving me a headache._

'Thank you, Zangetsu.'

There was a tap at the window. Curious, Ichigo went to open it, only to come face to face with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Is that any way to greet your friends?" Yumichika huffed.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Come in. Now, what are you guys doing here?"

"That spiritual pressure from last night," Ikkaku said. "Know anything about it?"

"I felt it," Ichigo said. "And something about it felt familiar. Couldn't figure out where it came from, though."

"That's because the epicentre was in Heuco Mundo," Yumichika said. "What you felt was what little of it leaked towards Karakura, where it was felt strongest within the World of the Living."

"Heuco Mundo?" Ichigo whispered.

'_Okay, maybe it would be hard to go after it.'_

"That's not the bad part," Ikkaku said. "The spiritual pressure is similar to what some Soul Reapers have experienced after fighting particularly nasty Hollows. Hollows that were even worse in life."

Ichigo gasped in realisation.

"Are you saying… that spiritual pressure came from _Hell_?!"

'_Oh, hell.'_

Ichigo frowned slightly at the pun.

"Yes," Yumichika said. "And something came out of it. There's a chance that whatever it was would come here, since Aizen has an interest in you."

"And since everything seems to happen around Karakura," Ikkaku muttered.

At that moment, an overwhelming spiritual pressure could be felt. Yumichika and Ikkaku's soul pagers went off while Ichigo's combat pass went off.

"Looks like we have company," Ikkaku said as he and Yumichika discarded their gigais.

"Kon, I'm trusting you," Ichigo said, pushing his arm into the plushie's mouth and grabbing the pill. He stuffed the pill in his mouth and his soul separated from his body. He looked warily at the mod soul. "Behave."

"Fine," Kon huffed.

The three Soul Reapers departed for the cause of the spiritual pressure, none of them mentioning how… wrong it felt.


	3. Chapter 2: Catalyst

**Thanks to StrangerInAStrangeWorld and NorthernShinigami for reviewing.**

**I'm not good at fighting scenes, so you will basically only get to see the battle from one view.**

**Oh, that reminds me. The point of view I use is omnipresent, but from one person's focus point. So, if I'm not being very descriptive, it's mostly because the view of the person is kind of vague, or I'm purposely being vague.**

**As for Adesto, he will play a **_**huge**_** role. Bits and pieces will be revealed as time goes by, but this chapter already has a few hints.**

**Also, there is a reference in this chapter that some of you who've read my oneshots would understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 2: Catalyst**

They arrived in the park, where it was clear the Arrancar had been waiting for them. Yumichika frowned when he saw the Arrancar.

His skin was extremely pale, which was a stark contrast to his long red hair. He had sharp golden eyes, like a hawk. His hair hung loose, framing his face. He wore a standard Arrancar uniform with the jacket hanging open, revealing a black shirt underneath. His Zanpakuto was sheathed at his side. The remains of his Hollow mask sat atop his head and resembled the beak of a predatory bird. His sharp eyes wandered over the group before resting on Yumichika.

"Aizen mentioned that there were two Soul Reapers sent here," he said. "He never mentioned a third."

"How did you…?" Yumichika began.

"Doesn't matter," the Arrancar said. The eyes that were still on Yumichika gained a slightly hungry look, making the fifth seat nervous. "The name's Fawkes. Now, which one of you is Yumichika?"

Yumichika drew his sword, taking a nervous step back. He didn't miss how Ikkaku and Ichigo shifted so they stood slightly protectively in front of him. He supposed that it was because the Arrancar made them feel nervous as well.

"What's it to you?" Ikkaku asked, drawing his own Zanpakuto.

The Arrancar chuckled and disappeared. The three Soul Reapers tensed before Yumichika felt a pain in his lower back.

It would seem the Arrancar snuck up behind him and used his fingernails, which Yumichika noticed too late were sharpened to become claws, to stab him. His fingers sunk in deep enough to be felt and a burning sensation seemed to accompany the fingers. Yumichika grunted in pain.

He noticed Ikkaku and Ichigo's alarmed faces as the Arrancar wrapped an arm around Yumichika's neck, forcing him in a headlock. Hot breath tickled his ears as the Arrancar leaned in.

"I'll deal with you later," he whispered. "Adesto asked to bring you alive, and that's what I'll do"

"Get away from him!" Ikkaku shouted, releasing his shikai. "Ichigo, he's mine!"

Fawkes chuckled and released Yumichika, allowing the fifth seat to fall to the ground.

"Yumichika!" Ichigo called out.

'The injury isn't _that_ bad,' Yumichika thought. 'I should still be able to stand. So why can't I…'

He felt a strange feeling wash over him, accompanying the burning. It was the normal pins and needles one would feel if a limb fell asleep, only less noticeable. Yumichika's eyes widened in realisation, and after a few seconds, his fears were confirmed.

Ichigo knelt down next to Yumichika.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine," Yumichika said, surprised that he could speak normally. "But, I can't move. He paralyzed me."

Ichigo looked towards where Ikkaku and the Arrancar were fighting. Yumichika noticed that Ikkaku already had a few cuts, but the Arrancar remained unharmed. Looking towards the Zanpakuto in the Arrancar's hands, he gasped. Something about the Zanpakuto was unusual.

_I see you noticed that._

'Ruri'iro?'

_That sword is made of a material that seems to radiate malevolence. It's almost like that sword was forged in Hell._

Yumichika's eyes widened.

"Ichigo," Yumichika said. "He's one of them. He's from Hell."

Ichigo gasped and looked towards the battle, fists clenching at his side.

"Ikkaku!" Ichigo called out. "He's the cause of the spiritual pressure last night!"

Ikkaku looked towards Ichigo before being batted away. He landed hard on the ground, the Arrancar placing his boot on Ikkaku's chest.

"Very perceptive," Fawkes said. "Yes, I'm from Hell. I've been there for over fifty years. Can't even begin to describe how good it feels to be out."

"Why you…" Ichigo said, drawing Zangetsu. He was stopped, however, when Fawkes pointed his sword at Ikkaku's throat.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, little boy," Fawkes said. "I don't know what happens to Soul Reapers, but I can tell that you still fear death. And that's what makes you _weak_. You see, in Hell, if you die, it's only a matter of time before you're reborn. It's a vicious cycle of death and rebirth. Over and over. So, if you kill us, we won't mind. We've died enough times that it becomes quite boring. _You_, on the other hand…" He pressed the tip of his sword against Ikkaku's throat, and a small bead of blood appeared. "There's a strange satisfaction with the thought of killing one of you Soul Reapers. I wonder what will happen."

_Yumichika, use me._

'No, I…'

_Listen to me. He's a lot stronger than any of your captains. You saw how he managed to subdue Ikkaku. And I don't like the way he looks at you. It's like a predator that caught its prey. Please, use me. If you don't, he'll kill Ikkaku._

"Get off of him," Ichigo snarled.

Yumichika snapped his attention back to the battle and felt a sense of despair wash over him. Ikkaku was still pinned, and the Arrancar still had his sword pointed at Ikkaku's throat.

"All it would take," Fawkes said, "would be just an inch or two. Then, I'll get to play with you."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm some sort of weakling!" Ikkaku snarled.

_Seriously, that's what he's upset about?_

Yumichika realised that Ikkaku was helpless, and that the third seat didn't like it. Yumichika also realised that if they didn't do something, then Ikkaku might die. But if they did do something, then Ikkaku would hate them. Hatred or life?

The Arrancar smiled, and Yumichika felt his blood run cold.

"Goodbye," Fawkes said, drawing his sword back.

"No!" Yumichika called out. He was glad that his sword was still in his hand, even if it was pointing away. "Tear in frenzy, Ruri'iro Kujaku!"

The familiar surge of power enveloped Yumichika. They were all startled as the azure vines wrapped themselves around the Arrancar, restricting his movements. In the end, the fact that Ikkaku would die a dishonourable, _ugly_ death, was what managed to convince Yumichika. And he knew that he no longer had a choice.

"I'm sorry, Ikkaku," Yumichika said. "But my sword isn't Fujikujaku. It's Ruri'iro Kujaku, a kido type."

"What?" Ikkaku breathed.

"Just because I can't move," Fawkes said, "doesn't mean I can't…"

"Look around," Yumichika said. "See those buds? They're collecting your spirit energy." Some of the feeling returned in Yumichika's body and he stood up, still clutching his Zanpakuto. "Once these flowers bloom, your life will come to an end. In case you hadn't noticed, you're not in Hell anymore. But I would love to send you back."

As the flowers bloomed, Fawkes laughed hysterically. When the vines retracted, the flowers drifted around and fell like snow.

"That's a pretty cute trick," Fawkes said. "But, I suppose we'll see what happens when we're in this realm."

And now, it was time for answers.

"Why?" Yumichika said. "Why did you want _me_?"

"Adesto is the one that wanted you," Fawkes said, voice growing weak. "When he heard you were sent here, he jumped at the chance. He wants to play with you again. You may know him as 'White Devil'."

He gasped as his body turned to dust. Yumichika's vision swam as he grabbed a flower.

"Ichigo," Yumichika said. "Give Ikkaku one of these flowers. They'll heal his injuries. He just needs to bite one of the petals."

Ichigo nodded and grabbed a flower. Yumichika bit down on his own flower and he could feel the Arrancar's spiritual pressure fill his veins.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The energy… it's…_

Yumichika couldn't hear his Zanpakuto after that. The last thing he remembered as the world turned black was the sensation of falling. He also thought he could hear his friends call out to him before darkness consumed him.

…

Ichigo and Ikkaku looked on in surprise as Yumichika passed out. Ikkaku pushed away the flower Ichigo offered him and went to his best friend's side. Ichigo looked down at the flower and had to acknowledge that it was beautiful.

'_Throw it away!'_

Ichigo was startled and dropped the flower.

'What's going on with you? Why are you so angry and… panicked?'

'_His spiritual pressure. No one from this side is supposed to come in contact with it. And your friend just absorbed it.'_

'Oh my…'

"Ikkaku!" Ichigo called out, going to his friend's side. "We need to get Yumichika to Urahara's."

Ikkaku nodded. The two used flash step to get to the store as soon as possible.

…

Unbeknownst to the Soul Reapers, a figure watched the entire encounter. Her eyes narrowed when she saw what was going on, and was about to step in when the vines ensnared him. She watched transfixed, but now, complications arose.

"Zaya is going to want to hear about this."

…

"What happened?" Urahara asked as Ikkaku and Ichigo entered his shop, Ikkaku carrying an unconscious Yumichika.

"Arrancar from Hell," Ichigo said. "Literally. Yumichika absorbed his spirit energy using his Zanpakuto and passed out."

"Tell me everything."

…

Nnoitra was stalking through the halls. He felt enraged. He needed to vent, but there was only one person he could tell. Only one person that he wouldn't hurt when he vented his emotions.

"Nnoitra," a voice said behind him.

Nnoitra snarled as he turned around.

"Go away, Ulquiorra!" he snarled. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not in the mood right now."

The stoic Arrancar ignored the comment and sighed.

"What is going on with you?" he asked. "You seem in a foul mood. More so than usual."

"Well," Nnoitra hissed, "how would _you_ be if you saw someone you despise with everything you had for the first time in a hundred years and you can't do _anything_ about it? And then there's the fact that someone you cared about is in danger and you can't help him. How would _you_ feel?"

Ulquiorra stared at him blankly. Nnoitra snorted and walked away, but the cuarto's next words stopped him.

"Since when do _you_ care about anyone else?" Ulquiorra asked.

Nnoitra turned to glare at him.

"Tell me something," Nnoitra said, voice low. "What are the odds of an Arrancar to have memories from when they were alive?"

Ulquiorra blinked.

"The odds are astronomically low," he said. "For one to be an Arrancar, one must be a Menos, which is the combination of hundreds of Hollows, all forming one consciousness. It is possible for one soul to become dominant, but to have memories from their time as a human is extremely low. It interferes with the instincts of a Hollow. The only times when that should be possible is if someone messed with your mind, or if you've lived a life so cruel, you deserve a place in Hell."

"Interferes with the instincts, huh? Then I guess the fact that I'm an Arrancar amplifies the instincts I had as a human."

Nnoitra turned away and continued on, not noticing how Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise.

…

"I see," Urahara said.

Ikkaku and Ichigo had finished explaining what had happened. Urahara was mulling it over.

Yumichika was still unconscious in the guest room, but his face was pale and his breathing was slightly frantic.

"You said Yumichika said that his Zanpakuto was a kido type, right?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "It looks like it absorbs spiritual pressure."

"And you said the Arrancar mentioned a 'White Devil'?" Urahara repeated.

"Yeah," Ikkaku said. "Does that mean something?"

"Well, if it's the same White Devil I'm thinking of, then we're in trouble. Around the time of my banishment, I had to catch up on current affairs. One of the names most commonly found in the newspapers was 'White Devil', a serial killer."

"What are the odds of it being the same one?" Ikkaku asked.

"If they escaped from Hell, then there's a good chance it's the same one. He was killed by the brother of his last victim. Unfortunately, the brother died as well. The only reason they figured out who the White Devil was, was the fact that the deaths stopped after his death. The townsfolk didn't recognise him, and when they investigated where he lived, they found the torture tools."

"What worries me is what that Arrancar said to Yumichika," Ichigo said. "He mentioned that this Adesto guy wanted to 'play' with Yumichika 'again'. What do you think that means?"

Urahara frowned thoughtfully before turning to Ikkaku.

"Did Yumichika ever mention what happened before he came to Soul Society?" he asked.

Ikkaku blinked and shook his head.

"No," Ikkaku sighed. "Whenever I asked him, he abruptly changed the subject. Eventually, I left it alone. Why?"

"If there's a chance that the White Devil killed Yumichika," Urahara said, "and he's one of the souls that escaped from Hell, then we're in trouble. We may need to get Yumichika back to the Soul Society, if that's the case."

"He won't go," Ikkaku said. "Yumichika's a member of the Zaraki Squad. He won't allow himself to go back for his own protection. If he's in danger, he would want to get himself out. He wouldn't allow anyone to help him."

"But," Urahara said, "if it's something that stretched from the time when he was alive, then there will be dangerous consequences. The rules tend to change if that's the case."

…

A lone figure sat among a forest of dead trees. He looked up to the largest tree. The tree where two flowers bloomed.

The first flower was azure and shone with a beautiful light. It was natural, it was right. The second flower was amethyst. He loathed it. There was just a wrongness about that particular flower. And now, it marred everything. But, there were now two flowers. He just hoped the second flower wouldn't have too much effect on the serenity of this world.

He heard a crunch in the ground and turned around. He couldn't tell much about what lies behind the shadows, but he instantly knew that he was no longer alone.

…

A figure was sitting atop a large stone. She looked at the empty world around her. The white sands were disturbing her, and the sooner she finished, the sooner she could leave.

She felt a presence behind her and turned to see a woman.

"What have you found?" she asked.

The newcomer plucked out one of her long golden strands and gave it to the dark-haired one. Images flashed through her mind as the strand of hair was enveloped in a lavender fire and turned to ashes.

"I need you and Leva to do something for me."

…

"Who are you?"

"My real name is not consequential to you. You may call me White Devil."

…

When Ikkaku went to check on Yumichika, he noticed that his friend was looking extremely pale. There was a thin sheen of sweat on Yumichika's face and his eyes were fluttering wildly. He kept twitching, and Ikkku figured he must be having a nightmare.

'He's been having a few of those lately,' Ikkaku mused. 'Wonder what it's about?'

"Please," Yumichika whispered. "Yuki, someone, help me."

Ikkaku's eyes widened. In the seventy five years he's known him, he had never heard Yumichika beg someone to help him. And he has never heard Yumichika mention someone named 'Yuki'.

'Yumichika, what happened?'

…

"Are you sure it's him?" Luppi asked.

Nnoitra was pacing in his room. Luppi was sitting on his bed after Nnoitra sent Tesla to fetch them something from the kitchen.

"Trust me, it's him," Nnoitra said. "And Yumichika is in the World of the Living. He's one of the Soul Reapers on assignment there."

Luppi frowned.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"If Aizen decides to send that… psycho, we're just going to have to stop him. I don't care if we're branded as traitors, as long as Yumichika doesn't need to see him again, I'll accept any fate thrown our way."

"I feel the same way."

…

"I don't see _why _Lord Aizen asked you to help me," Szayelapporro sniffed.

The two were in the octava's lab, and Adesto was staring at the machine in curiosity.

"The feeling's mutual," Adesto grumbled. "So, this machine is what brought us here?"

"That's right. And I have _definitely _earned my place in Hell for even _building_ something like that."

"Stop your complaining. It makes you seem weak."

Before Szayelapporro could say anything, a swirl of dust caught their attention. They watched as the dust seemed to combine and form a figure. When the dust settled, a figure with red hair stood there, brushing off the excess dust.

"So, you got yourself killed," Adesto stated, an amused smirk on his face.

Fawkes scoffed.

"Well, at least we know now what would happen," he said. "Also, I have some information that should work in your favour. Come on, let's have a chat."

Szayelapporro didn't stop them when they left his lab. His head was swimming.

'They… can't die.'

**I'm still looking for ideas for Arrancars and Vizards, so if you have any, please let me know in a review.**

**The idea of Fawkes came slightly from the phoenix of Harry Potter. Add the fact that he came back to life at the end of the chapter (like a phoenix rising from the ashes) and the mask, you get the idea. The red hair was also supposed to be a hint.**

**You're probably wondering why Ikkaku seems to be taking the revelation of Yumichika's Zanpakuto so well. His worry for Yumichika outweighs his anger, confusion, or anything else at this moment. You'll see a conversation with them later.**


	4. Chapter 3: Opportunities

**Thanks to Northernshinigami, endeavour and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 3: Opportunities**

Yumichika awoke with a start. He was panting slightly, and he was covered in a thin veil of sweat. He looked around, panicked when he realized that it wasn't his room in the Soul Society.

'Where am I?' he thought. 'How did I…?'

The door opened and Yumichika looked at it, startled. He relaxed when he saw that it was only Ichigo, who looked at him with worry and curiosity.

"You okay?" he asked.

Yumichika took a few calming breaths before nodding his head.

"Yeah," he said, his voice shaky. "Just a nightmare."

"Does it have anything to do with that Arrancar?" Ichigo asked.

Yumichika shook his head.

"No, I… I don't know what it was, exactly."

"Yumichika, that Arrancar said that that other guy wanted to play with you _again_. What did he mean?"

Yumichika frowned.

"I… don't know," he admitted, his voice broken. "I don't know."

"Yumichika," Ichigo said, crouching down. "Ikkaku said you never mentioned your life before Soul Society. Did something happen?"

"I don't know," Yumichika said. His fingers were laced within his hair and he was shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know!" Yumichika said. His breathing was starting to pick up. "I can't remember anything! My first memory was waking up in the Rukongai. I thought it was normal, but…" He took a deep breath. "The only way to not have any memories is if you died young. I was eighteen when I arrived. Even the former Hollows have the memories of their lives. I have nothing."

Ichigo stilled. There were tears streaming down Yumichika's cheeks. Yumichika felt an arm wrap around him and he leaned into the embrace, thankful for the small comfort. They stayed like that until Yumichika fell asleep.

…

"This sounds delicious," Adesto said.

"And, if we can get Aizen to cooperate, then the two of us will get a new plaything," Fawkes said.

"No, he's mine. You can have any of these Arrancars. They can't do anything about it. But, I have a personal interest in this one. Now, how are we going to convince Aizen to allow us to keep him?"

"Simple. Use any opportunity presented to us."

"Do you have one?"

"Without a doubt."

…

Ichigo sighed as he sat down at the table with Urahara and Ikkaku.

"How's Yumichika?" Urahara asked.

"He's asleep," Ichigo said. "But, he was awake for a little while."

"Did he say something?" Ikkaku asked.

"He was freaked. He said something about a nightmare, and it really freaked him out. I asked him about life before Soul Society, but…"

"Ichigo," Urahara said, "most Soul Reapers see that as a bad subject. You can't just…"

"He can't remember," Ichigo said. "He can't remember anything about his life, and it freaked him out. He had a sort of… breakdown."

There was silence as the other two stared at Ichigo.

"Anything else?" Ikkaku asked. "Did he say how old he was?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen and no memories," Urahara said. "Something happened."

"When I checked up on Yumi earlier," Ikkaku said, "he was talking in his sleep. He was begging for help. Yumichika never begs. He sees it as something 'ugly'. Do you think it was about how he died?"

"Could be," Urahara sighed. "This does not bode well."

"Urahara," Ikkaku said, "is there any chance that you could find out how Yumichika died?"

"I'll see if there's anything about it on the internet," Urahara sighed. "If it was a murder, then there might be an article about it. The same if it was an accident. I'll see what I can do."

…

There was a knock on the door. Grimmjow grumbled and looked pointedly towards his Fraccion, silently telling one of them to answer it. He was too busy lounging on the couch.

Ylfordt sighed. He set the book he was reading aside and stood up from his position on the floor. Grimmjow watched as Ylfordt opened the door. By the sagging of his shoulders, there was one possibility.

"What do you want with him _now,_ Szayel?" Grimmjow asked loud enough that the person at the door could hear.

"How do you always know if it's me?" Szayelapporro asked, poking his head past his brother.

"Simple," Grimmjow said. "Ylfordt's body language."

Szayelapporro huffed and turned to Ylfordt.

"I actually _did_ want to see you," Szayelapporro said.

"Why?" Ylfordt sighed.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Szayelapporro grabbed his older brother's arm and dragged him out of the room, Ylfordt yelping in surprise.

"What do you think _that_ is about?" Di-Roy asked.

"Don't know," Grimmjow said, "but something's up with Szayel. I don't know what it is, but let's hope Ylfordt can figure something out."

…

Nnoitra's head whipped around when there was an urgent knock on the door. Luppi tensed slightly. Nnoitra's eye narrowed and he pulled the door open to see Szayelapporro holding Ylfordt by the arm.

"Can I come in?" the scientist asked.

Nnoitra's eye narrowed further.

"What exactly are you doing with one of Grimmjow's Fraccion?" Nnoitra asked suspiciously.

"I'd like my brother's input with what I'm about to discuss with you," Szayelapporro said, pushing past Nnoitra.

The quinta frowned before closing the door. He saw the two brothers looking at Luppi in surprise, although Ylfordt looked like he wasn't too happy to see the smaller Arrancar.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow had a sort of rivalry going on. Tesla sometimes had troubles with Grimmjow's Fraccion, since they outnumber him and Tesla was more passive than they were. Which was why, whenever he saw Tesla having trouble with one of Grimmjow's Fraccion, Luppi would help the blond Arrancar. Grimmjow saw Luppi as an annoyance, but couldn't do much, since Nnoitra tended to get mad whenever he found out that someone messed with either of them.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Ylfordt asked, his voice making it obvious that he didn't want to be there.

"I enjoy Nnoitra's company," Luppi said, shrugging. "I'm surprised you let Szayel pull you around."

Ylfordt grabbed his brother's wrist and released the grip. Szayel watched with an amused expression as Ylfordt flexed his fingers. Nnoitra supposed that the octava might have grabbed a little too hard and caused his brother's arm to go numb.

"What do you want?" Nnoitra asked.

The pink-haired Espada turned to face the taller Espada.

"This morning, you mentioned that one of them should rot in Hell," Szayelapporro said. "How did you know that?"

Nnoitra looked towards Luppi, who stared determinedly back at him.

"You brought me for _this_?" Ylfordt hissed.

Szayelapporro gave him a glare before turning to Nnoitra.

"I don't have to say anything to you," Nnoitra said.

"Interesting," Szayelapporro said. "Judging by how defensive you are, I'd say this stems from your time as a human."

Nnoitra's eye narrowed as Luppi tensed.

"You don't think that _he…_?" Ylfordt whispered.

"You remember your human life, don't you?" Szayelapporro said. "There's no other explanation as to why you reacted the way you did this morning."

"So what if I do?" Nnoitra asked. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"We remember too," Ylfordt said in a subdued voice.

Nnoitra looked over towards the blond brother and saw that there was something in his eyes. Something haunted.

"Not a lot of us have any memories from before we became Hollows," Szayelapporro said. "And for that to happen…"

"I know," Nnoitra interrupted. "You have to have a place reserved in Hell for you or someone screwed with your mind."

"There's a third possibility."

Nnoitra raised his eyebrow questioningly as Szayelapporro sighed.

"There has to be something that happened that was so bad, it haunts you beyond the grave," Szayelapporro said.

Nnoitra looked over towards Luppi, who avoided his eye. Szayelapporro saw this and frowned thoughtfully.

"Did you… know each other?" he asked.

"We were brothers," Luppi said.

"_That_ explains it!" Ylfordt exclaimed. "We were wondering why Nnoitra is so protective over someone who isn't his Fraccion. Shawlong owes me lunch."

"You can't tell anyone," Nnoitra said.

"Why not?" Szayelapporro asked. "You're not ashamed, are you?"

"Adesto," Nnoitra said. "He doesn't like me very much, and would _love_ to hurt me in any way possible. And if he hurts Luppi…" Nnoitra used Sonido to wrap his hand around Szayelapporro's throat and pin him against the wall. "…I'll hurt you, considering the fact that it's _your _fault he's here."

"Noted," Szayelapporro said, placing his hands on the other's wrist. "Now, can you let go of me?"

Nnoitra complied, suppressing a smirk of amusement as the shorter Espada was dropped a short distance and let out a startled squeak.

"Anyway," Ylfordt coughed, gaining their attentions. "I don't get what's so bad about those new Arrancars."

"One moment," Nnoitra said before he opened the door to see Tesla, standing with a tray full of food. "You could have just knocked."

The Fraccion blushed and avoided his master's gaze.

"Come in," Nnoitra snapped.

Tesla obeyed, Nnoitra closing the door behind him.

"You're going to stay quiet?" Luppi asked the blond.

Tesla nodded, putting down the tray of snacks.

"You want to know what's bad about them?" Szayelapporo asked. "Fine, I'll tell you. A few weeks ago, Lord Aizen approached me with a request that made my skin crawl."

"Coming from you," Ylfordt said, "it _must_ be bad."

Szayelapporro sighed.

"Lord Aizen asked me to find a way to open the gates of Hell."

Tesla and Ylfordt's eyes widened in surprise.

"And there's more," Szayelapporro said. "If one of them is killed, then they just come back to life."

"You mean, like you and your Gabriel technique?" Ylfordt questioned.

"With Gabriel I need another body nearby. They don't."

"Great," Nnoitra said. "So I can't kill him. At least not permanently. Wait a minute. That also means that I can kill Adesto without having to deal with Aizen punishing me for it."

"Perhaps it might be a good idea to avoid doing that," Ylfordt said. "I don't think Lord Aizen would like that very much."

"And we have no idea what Hell did to them," Szayelapporro said, pretending to ignore them. "What their abilities are, how strong they are…"

"What they were as humans," Ylfordt finished, eyes widening.

"I can tell you what Adesto was," Nnoitra said. "He was a serial killer. Tortured his victims for days before killing them and leaving them where only one of their loved ones can find them. And what he did to them… I wouldn't want that fate on any of my enemies."

"Did he get one of you?" Tesla asked, looking between Nnoitra and Luppi.

"Not us," Luppi said. "But, I _was_ the one that found the body…"

…

Yumichika opened his eyes again. This time, he did not panic. He knew he was in a safe place. Reaching out with his spiritual pressure confirmed it. He sighed as he pulled out his soul pager.

"Hello?"

"Captain Unohana, it's me."

"Yumichika? Is everything okay?"

"I don't think so. I… I had another dream. And we met one of them. An Arrancar that came from Hell."

"Tell me everything."

…

Eight figures, tense as they fidgeted uncomfortably. They felt it the previous night, and another, weaker signature a few hours ago. The sun was setting outside, but it did nothing to alleviate their tension. In fact, with the threat of night approaching, a sense of foreboding washed over them.

"What do you think that was?" Mashiro asked.

"Don't know," Kensei said. "But whatever it was, I don't like it."

"Something tells me that something bad's about to go down," Love said.

"I know what you mean," Shinji said. "I don't like it."

Rose suddenly stood up and headed for the exit.

"Where are _you_ going?" Lisa asked, looking up from her manga.

"See if Kisuke knows anything," Rose said. "I also need to discuss something else with him."

"Fine," Hiyori huffed. "But tell that lazy slob that the next time I see him, he's definitely going to taste my sandal."

"Why are you mad at him _this_ time?" Shinji asked.

"I just miss kicking him."

…

Ylfordt sighed as he returned to Grimmjow's room. After the conversation he just had with the other four, he felt drained. He was especially on edge after hearing the kind of people Adesto used to target when he was alive. It sounded vaguely… familiar, as though something similar happened a long time ago.

"What did that freak for a brother want from you?" Grimmjow asked, still lying on the couch.

Ylfordt sighed.

"He wanted to put what little is left of his conscience at ease," he said.

The other five occupants of the room looked at him oddly.

"Yeah, I was surprised too."

"What did he do this time?" Shawlong asked.

"You remember that spiritual pressure we felt last night?"

"How can we not?" Di-Roy asked. "After _that_, I only managed to fall asleep after it was time to wake up. I kept getting this creepy vibe."

"Why's that important?" Nakeem asked.

"Because," Ylfordt sighed, "the spiritual pressure was from Hell."

They all looked at him with shock. Grimmjow even sat up.

"Are you telling me he messed with the one thing he was not supposed to mess with, under _any_ circumstances?" Grimmjow asked incredulously.

"That's right," Ylfordt sighed. "And there's no telling what those other guys would be able to do."

"Hell," Di-Roy breathed.

"Watch your backs," Grimmjow ordered. "Don't go picking fights with them unless I'm around, got it?"

…

Yumichika walked into the main room to find Urahara there. Ichigo and Ikkaku, on the other hand, were nowhere to be seen. Urahara was on a laptop, but when he saw Yumichika, he put it away.

"How are you feeling?" Urahara asked.

"I feel nauseous, I have a headache, and there's a ringing in my ears, but other than that, _great_," Yumichika said sarcastically, sitting down at the table. "Where's Ikkaku and Ichigo?"

"Ichigo had to go home, and Ikkaku's doing a sweep of the entire town."

"I see. By the way, I haven't seen Tessai or anyone else that's supposed to be here."

"Oh yeah. Well, Ururu and Jinta are on a school trip, and Tessai's camping out at the ruins of the Bounts' old city with the mod souls to see if they can get any useful information."

"Like what?"

"Don't know yet. And, since I knew you guys were coming, I volunteered to stay behind. Besides, I can't leave my shop unattended."

"I see."

They were quiet for a bit, Yumichika fidgeting slightly. There was a knock on the door, and Urahara stood to answer it.

"Now, who could that be?"

Yumichika turned slightly to see a man with long blond hair standing in the doorway. The man's eyes flickered towards him before settling on Urahara.

"Rose," Urahara said, clearly surprised. "What brings you here?"

"It's about that spiritual pressure from last night," the man called Rose said.

"It was Hell," Yumichika said. "Came from Heuco Mundo. Brought along a few nasty friends. Kisuke, I don't feel so good."

"Sorry, Yumichika," Urahara said. "Tessai's usually the one that handles the medicines. Why don't you go lay back down again?"

Yumichika nodded slowly before standing up. His vision swam and he found himself falling once again. He felt a pair of arms envelope him before his vision became completely dark and he thought he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

'_It would seem trouble is on its way.'_

…

"Come in," Aizen said calmly.

The two Arrancar entered. They figured they would find Aizen in his throne room, and they weren't wrong.

"Ah," Aizen said. "Fawkes and Adesto. I thought _you_ were supposed to be in the Human World, and _you_ were supposed to be helping Szayel."

"Situations arose," Adesto said.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I told you I came across a very interesting Soul Reaper?" Fawkes said. "A Soul Reaper that possessed a power that could either be your destruction, or your greatest weapon."

"…Go on. I'm listening."

**Finally, we get to see the Vizards. Also, I recently thought of a bit of a subplot involving Grimmjow and his Fraccion (Ylfordt especially), as well as Szayelapporro. I was intending to have the Granz brothers play a huge role from the start, but I recently got a great idea involving them. Funny what insomnia does to a person.**

**I also got a few other ideas for subplots, and I managed to think of how I can involve other Arrancars and Vizards that **_**aren't**_** on any side, whether it's with Aizen, the Soul Society, or otherwise. There will only be one group they ally themselves with, and an introduction will come soon. Actually, you already saw cameos.**

**As for the five Arrancars, you will see them a lot. Nnoitra and Luppi are to be expected, and it was inevitable that Tesla get involved. I've also got ideas for most of the other Espada. Let's just say, some of them are cruel, while one in particular is **_**extremely**_** funny (you can probably guess for which Espada the funny one is).**


	5. Chapter 4: Whisper

**Thanks to Antex-The-Legendary-Zoroark and NorthernShinigami for reviewing.**

**So, yeah, I guess I wasn't clear enough. See, I have a tendency to be vague when I'm speaking, has been like that for years. So, I guess I should have been a little more specific when I said I'm looking for ideas (sweatdrops).**

**Anyway, I'm accepting OC's, particularly Vizards and Arrancars. I have four out of ten done, but, like I said, there will be another group of Vizards and Arrancars who are more or less neutral in all of this, and I seriously need ideas there. Anyway, what I'm looking for is name (surnames aren't really mandatory), appearance, and Zanpakuto (whether it's a Resurreccion, shikai or bankai). Personality and background aren't really necessary (I can more or less deduce it from the Zanpakuto). Anyway, you can leave the details in a review, or PM me. I would **_**really**_** appreciate it. Especially since I'm a bit of a sadist and most of the things I come up with… Yeah, not everyone's like that. Variety is the spice of life, after all.**

**Okay, I know I'm babbling. I can't help it. But, I should probably tell you something. In this chapter, there are a few more hints about Adesto, a.k.a. the White Devil. The last bit might be a bit gruesome. Don't worry, it's nothing graphic. It's just a minor description of the kinds of things a serial killer does to his victims. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 4: Whisper**

Rose looked at the unconscious man in his arms. He could see the younger man's face growing pale and hear his breathing become faster. He heard Kisuke sigh.

"It would seem Yumichika's Zanpakuto absorbs spirit energy," Kisuke explained. "He absorbed energy that seems to disagree with him."

Rose nodded in understanding as he lifted the unconscious body so he was cradled.

"How long ago was this?" Rose asked.

"A few hours ago," Kisuke sighed. "Yumichika's been mostly unconscious ever since."

Rose frowned thoughtfully. Yumichika? Why did that name sound familiar?

"Was he right?" Rose asked. "About the spiritual pressure coming from Hell?"

Kisuke sighed.

"Yeah," he said. "Aizen really did it this time. And apparently, he has a few friends from there. One of them attacked today, and we know about one other."

"Oh?"

"Do you remember the White Devil?"

Rose's head snapped to stare incredulously at the shopkeeper.

"Are you serious?" Rose whispered. "He was one of them?"

"Yeah, sounds like it. And apparently, he's taken an interest in Yumichika."

"Well, he _does_ seem to fit his tastes. Do you think Aizen is aware of this?"

"If he is, then he's even more insane than I thought."

Rose sighed.

"Where should I put him down?"

…

Ikkaku sneered. There was no disturbance in Karakura, and he really wanted to get in a fight with a couple of Hollows. It was the best way he knew how to handle his emotions.

When he first arrived in the Soul Society, he was plagued with memories from how he died. Fighting helped him forget all of that. And then he met Yumichika.

He was going through District Seventy, knowing that it was one of the more aggressive districts when he heard a commotion. Apparently, a group of thugs was threatening a man Ikkaku figured wouldn't be able to hold his own. His first instinct was to help, but, remembering how he arrived in the Soul Society, he turned away. So, imagine his surprise when the frail looking man not only managed to stand his ground, but was able to fend them off with nothing but his fists. Ikkaku stared in surprise as the group drew their weapons. The man nimbly avoided each blow before drawing a sword of his own.

Ikkaku gasped at the sight. The sword was beautifully made, and seemed to have been made for the lithe man personally. It was just the right size and, judging by the way the man held it, the right weight. He watched in awe as the man easily cut down the men that threatened him. He sniffed in disgust before sheathing his sword and walking away.

Ikkaku still couldn't believe that the man he didn't want to help and who didn't even _need_ his help would one day become his best friend. Strange how fate works.

Ikkaku sighed. He was worried about his friend. What effects could that Arrancar's spiritual pressure have on him? In fact, what effects did that Zanpakuto _usually_ have on him?

A thought then occurred to him. With Yumichika unable to, _he_ would have to make a report about what had occurred that day. He also came to a realisation, as shameful as it was, that they might need some help. That Arrancar was no pushover, and if it wasn't for Yumichika, he would be dead right about now.

…

"Something feels strange about him," Rose remarked. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something's off."

After laying Yumichika down in the futon that he would be occupying during their mission in Karakura, Rose joined Kisuke in the main room, where the shopkeeper was looking frantically at the laptop screen.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked.

"I'm trying to find information on how Yumichika died," Urahara said. "He can't remember, but Ikkaku, his best friend, said it had to be about eighty years ago."

"No, I think it was more than that," Rose said. "Something about him seems familiar somehow."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I got the same feeling the first time I saw him."

Rose was mulling his thoughts over for a while before an idea struck him. He turned to Kisuke.

"You mentioned that the White Devil is back?" Rose mentioned. "See if you can dig up any old news articles on him."

After a few minutes, Kisuke sighed, rubbing his hand across his face. He looked up to the other blond.

"Here it is," he said, pushing the laptop towards Rose.

He scanned the article for a few minutes before finding what he was looking for. He felt a little sick as he looked at Kisuke.

"If there was ever a human I wouldn't want to see as a Hollow," Rose said, "it's this one. Take a look at this."

He pushed the laptop towards Kisuke, who scanned the section Rose had indicated. It was a list of victims and all the injuries that were inflicted on them.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one. These get more brutal every time. Makes me shudder to think what he would be able to do as an Arrancar." When he read the part about the last victim, his eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me."

…

"You called?"

"That's right," Aizen said. "Fawkes said something quite interesting earlier. I heard that you would be able to confirm it."

"What is it you need?"

"I need you to go with one of my Espada."

…

He looked in awe at the woman with the azure eyes and the raven hair. His chest itched and, looking down, he saw that he didn't have much time left.

"How unusual," she said. "By all rights, the chain should be completely gone by now. You shouldn't still be the way you are."

'_I think we've seen enough.'_

…

Yumichika's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. He was back in Urahara's guest room. He frowned thoughtfully. The last he remembered, Urahara had received a guest.

'Is he still here?' Yumichika wondered.

He tried to stand up.

'_Don't strain yourself.'_

He paused. It was the same voice that intruded on his dream. A voice that was not part of the dream, but still there. He heard it as clear as day, as though the person speaking was right next to him.

'Who are you?' Yumichika wondered.

'_If you really want to know, then I suggest asking that blond guy out there.'_

Yumichika frowned and slowly stood up. He took a few steps and leaned against the wall when his vision swam.

'_Easy.'_

The voice sounded oddly comforting, but Yumichika knew that it wasn't normal. The voice didn't sound familiar, and he could almost _feel_ Ruri'iro Kujaku trying to radiate his spiritual pressure to calm him. But Ruri'iro was holding back a little.

_Normally, I'd use the new spiritual pressure to try and heal you. But this spiritual pressure is so bad, I don't want to expose you to it any more than I have to._

'Remember, this was _your_ idea.'

_Yes, and I regret it._

Yumichika sighed and opened the door. He went to the main room again, using the walls as support.

"You need to let Shinji and the others know," Urahara said.

Yumichika frowned. Who was Shinji?

"I know," a voice that sounded vaguely familiar said. "They need to know about what's going on. And the fact that _he's _out and about again…"

"You know, I still think you'd be a prime target. Maybe you need to cut your hair, like Shinji did?"

"I am not bringing scissors near my hair."

Yumichika entered the room, and saw that the other man was the same one from earlier. So perhaps, this time, he wasn't unconscious for too long?

"Ah, Yumichika," Urahara said. "Feeling better?"

"Not sure," Yumichika said.

The stranger came over and helped Yumichika over to the table. Yumichika didn't protest.

"Yumichika, meet Rose," Urahara said. "Rose, this is Yumichika."

Yumichika arched an eyebrow.

"'Rose'?"

"My real name's Rujuro," Rose said. "But, everyone started calling me Rose. I think it was to make fun of me. I cannot even _begin_ to name all the times people have mistaken me for a woman."

"I know what you mean. That's one of the reasons I cut my hair. Another one was because it got a little hot under all that hair."

"I know what you mean. I can imagine that dark hair collects heat a lot easier than blond hair."

Urahara watched this exchange with a raised brow. He looked between the two, not sure what to make of this.

"Who were you talking about?" Yumichika asked, turning to Urahara. "A prime target for whom?"

Urahara shared a glance with Rose before sighing.

"Around the time we left the Soul Society," Urahara began, "there was a serial killer out and about. We needed to catch up to current affairs, and he was certainly current."

"He was known as the White Devil," Rose said. "The kanji of 'white' and 'devil' was carved into all of his victims."

"White Devil?" Yumichika whispered, feeling the blood drain from his face.

'_Stay calm. We don't need you freaking out right now.'_

_He's right, as much as I hate to admit it._

So, Ruri'iro could hear the voice as well. Interesting.

"Um, Yumichika?" Urahara said, concern flashing across his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"More or less," Yumichika said. "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes just changed colour."

Rose forced Yumichika to look at him. After a few moments, the long-haired blond nodded his head.

"It definitely changed colour," Rose said.

"How can you be sure?" Yumichika asked, a little annoyed.

"One of the things I normally look for is the eye colour," Rose said. "Your eyes are the same colour as mine. Now, your eyes are blue."

Yumichika's eyes widened and he withdrew a small mirror he liked to keep in his pockets. He vaguely heard Urahara mutter something along the lines of 'of course'. As they said, Yumichika's eyes were blue.

"This normally only happens when I…" Yumichika began, cutting off before he said something he would regret.

"Ichigo and Ikkaku told me about your Zanpakuto," Urahara began. "So, if it's that…"

"How did Ikkaku react?" Yumichika asked.

"You might want to talk to him about it."

'_Well, that was helpful.'_

"Oh yeah," Yumichika said. "Ever since I woke up, I've been hearing this strange voice."

Rose gasped.

"What voice?" he asked. "What was it saying?"

"He keeps trying to keep me calm."

Rose frowned in thought. He abruptly stood up, startling Yumichika, as well as Urahara.

"Are you going somewhere?" Urahara asked as Rose made his way to the door.

"I have a few other people to see," Rose said. "Keep me updated about the White Devil situation."

…

She heard it all. She removed her hand from the wall, the words drifting through her mind.

Someone was approaching, but she didn't move. She wasn't worried. She knew that she wouldn't be discovered.

After so long, she finally found something to keep her amused. If she wanted, she could cause some mischief while she was there.

In a way, she felt sorry for her friend, her sister. She was tasked with keeping an eye on a location as well, but she had fewer subjects to keep her amused. She knew, by now, that her friend would be a little envious.

There was one thing she desired at the moment. Something that could easily drive her insane if she didn't get it.

An end to all the _white_ around her.

…

When Ikkaku finally returned, he saw Urahara putting away a few dishes. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw enough dishes for two people, but then he realised what it meant.

"Is Yumichika awake?" he asked.

"He was," Urahara said. "He's asleep again. He's not feeling so good. I think that spiritual pressure made him _really_ sick. He passed out earlier."

Ikkaku nodded. He felt concerned for his friend, and wondered what exactly was wrong. If it got worse, then they might want to get Captain Unohana to take a look at him. Ikkaku only hoped that it didn't escalate _too_ much.

"Ikkaku," Urahara said, his tone solemn.

"What is it?" Ikkaku asked.

"I found out how Yumichika died."

Ikkaku's attention was immediately on the other man.

"Was it bad?" Ikkaku asked, dread filling him.

"Worse than bad," Urahara said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Yumichika turns out to be a former Hollow. There was a twenty year gap between death and arrival."

Ikkaku swallowed a lump in his throat. He couldn't even begin to imagine Yumichika as a Hollow. What could have happened?

"Tell me," Ikkaku whispered.

…

Ichigo was doing the last bit of homework before going to sleep. He had earphones in, which managed to drown out Kon's complaints and also got his inner Hollow to shut up, allowing him to concentrate. Ichigo was very pleased when he found out exactly what kind of music the Hollow preferred. He was just thankful that he rather liked the music as well.

He felt a tug on his pantleg and looked down. Kon was standing there, trying to gain Ichigo's attention. Ichigo scowled before Kon pointed towards the window. Ichigo frowned when he noticed a shadow. He opened the window to find…

"Rose?"

"Hey Ichigo," the blond Vizard said. "Could I come in?"

Ichigo stood aside and allowed the man to climb in, managing to shoot a warning glare in Kon's direction.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as the blonde settled on his bed.

"Well," he said. "First of all, you may want to know about the White Devil."

"That serial killer who might be working for Aizen?"

"Yeah, him. You need to know about what he did to his victims." Rose sighed. "He kidnapped them and held them for days. During those days, he tortured them in horrible ways. Autopsies showed, for example, that there was evidence of human flesh in their stomachs. Flesh that didn't belong to them."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You mean…?" he whispered.

Rose nodded solemnly.

"Forced cannibalism. The only exception was the last victim, who he kept hydrated by forcing him to drink his own blood, but he didn't eat. He was missing for five days."

"That…"

Ichigo felt green. How could anyone be so…?

"The last victim's mouth was sewn shut," Rose continued, "while he was still alive. That meant that he tortured him while the mouth was sewn shut. The screams caused his mouth to tear."

"That's sick," Ichigo said.

"That was only the bare minimum. He did a lot of things that were even worse."

Ichigo sat down, feeling faint.

"This was when he was a human?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yeah," Rose said. "When he was done with them, he left the bodies where they would be found by their loved ones. He left the bodies in his victim's bedroom."

Ichigo looked at him, horrified. Rose swallowed a lump in his throat.

"We have no idea what being in Hell could have done to him," Rose said. "But you need to keep him away from Yumichika."

"How do you know about Yumichika?"

"I just came from Kisuke's. I talked to him and noticed something strange."

"Strange? About Yumichika?"

"That's right. While I was talking to him, his eyes changed colour, and he mentioned hearing a voice. Assuming that it's not his Zanpakuto, there's only one possibility." Rose sighed. "There's a good chance that Yumichika might be becoming a Vizard."

**The forced cannibalism idea came randomly when I read a joke about watering an apple tree with apple juice, and the sewing the mouth part came from listening to 'The Ones' from Aesthetic Perfection. The idea to leave the victims' corpses in their bedrooms actually comes from my own twisted mind.**

**No mention about our favourite group of Arrancars, but we finally get a bit of an introduction to Yumichika's inner Hollow. He is formally introduced in the next chapter. And as for Rose catching on… He felt a strange and somewhat familiar vibe coming from Yumichika, so he was paying close attention.**

**You probably caught on to how I do the mental conversations by now. 'Thoughts'. **_**Zanpakuto. 'Inner Hollow.'**_

**Also, another cameo from the ones I mentioned in the previous chapter. Can anyone guess who they might be? **_**I want to play a game**_**.**


	6. Chapter 5: Shadows

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami, endeavour, The Hero15 and Antex-the-Legendary-Zoroark for reviewing.**

**Yay, in this chapter, we get to meet Yumichika's inner Hollow. I mentioned that the Hollow is different, right? Well, you get to see just **_**how**_** different it is.**

**It would seem I got quite a response to what the White Devil did to his victims. There might be other things I mention, but don't worry. I'll try to keep it all a T. Remember, there were ten souls that escaped from Hell. For them to have been there in the first place, they had to have done some pretty nasty stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 5: Shadows**

Ichigo blinked in surprise. Rose looked solemnly at him.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"It's possible," Rose sighed. "With that strange spiritual pressure from that Arrancar, it might have infected him, and is causing him to become a Vizard. If that's the case, then you'll need to keep an eye on him."

"I see," Ichigo said. "There's something else. You said that we need to keep the White Devil away from Yumichika. Is there a specific reason?"

"Yeah," Rose sighed. "Like with most serial killers, White Devil had a specific taste in victims. He liked to target effeminate men."

"Like you?" Kon asked.

Rose glared at the plushie.

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth. "I am aware of that fact. So don't mention anything like that in front of me again, all right?"

Kon nodded and lunged for the underside of Ichigo's bed. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so Yumichika fits his taste. Still doesn't say enough."

Rose sighed and looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Yumichika was one of the White Devil's victims."

…

Unohana sighed as she walked into the office of Squad 11. Everything was a mess, and it was a wonder that Kenpachi managed to get anything done. Well, _his_ _squad_ managed to get things done.

"What do you want?" Kenpachi growled from behind his desk, simply staring at the paperwork as though he was thinking about ways to destroy the papers and not get in trouble with the Head-Captain.

"Are you aware that one of your officers is injured?" Unohana asked.

"You need to be more specific."

"Yumichika."

"Yeah, Ikkaku already told me about it. He sent a report last night. Here."

She took the paper that he offered her. She scanned through the contents and her eyes widened.

"Did you read this?" she asked.

"Not really. Just the part about Yumichika's condition and Zanpakuto. To think, he hid it from me for all this time."

"That's not the worst part," she said. "It would seem that Aizen has indeed made allies from Hell. Ikkaku is requesting assistance be sent immediately."

"Ikkaku said that? Must be bad."

"There's more. It would seem one of those Arrancar is Yumichika's killer."

Kenpachi looked at her, horror written on his face. That was the first time she saw anything like that for another person on his face. In fact, it was the first time in a long time that she saw anything like that on his face _at all_.

"I need to tell you something, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell Yumichika." Unohana sighed. "Yumichika has no memories about his past, but recently, he's been having strange nightmares that may or may not be memories. What do you think would happen if Yumichika met his murderer, and he didn't have a chance to process it because he could not remember?"

Kenpachi growled in frustration.

"Looks like Ikkaku's request will be going through."

…

When Yumichika opened his eyes again, it was morning. Strangely, he hadn't had any dreams since the last time he woke up.

'_You're welcome.'_

Yumichika's eyes widened. There it was again. That voice.

'Who are you? _What_ are you?'

_You may want to come and see me. There's a lot going on that you need to know._

'_But first, breakfast.'_

Yumichika frowned. He grew accustomed to Ruri'iro Kujaku's complaints and snarky comments. But this new voice. It sounded almost… parental. Yumichika couldn't even _remember _having parents. Ever since he arrived in the Soul Society, he had been a loner until he met Ikkaku.

'Ikkaku!'

He stood up and was thankful that his vision didn't swim. He rushed out of the door, only to find Urahara talking with Yoruichi. When they saw him, however, they stopped their conversation to regard him with curiosity.

"Where's Ikkaku?" he asked.

"He's downstairs," Urahara said. "He's training. You slept quite a lot. Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Yumichika said, nodding. "I just…"

"You need to eat," Yoruichi interrupted. "You look a little pale."

Yumichika sighed and nodded. He wanted to talk to Ikkaku, but at the same time, he was afraid of what Ikkaku might say. Did he hate him? Did he see him as weak?

'_Stop worrying about everything. You're making it rain.'_

Whenever Yumichika was upset, Ruri'iro would complain about rain. If the new voice was complaining as well, then the source of it was in his inner world.

'Okay. Visit inner world, _then_ I need to talk to Ikkaku.'

…

"You wanted to see us?" Rukia asked.

She, Renji, Shuuhei, Izuru and Rangiku were in Yamamoto's office, along with Captains Unohana and Zaraki.

"That is correct," Yamamoto said. "Madarame and Ayasegawa encountered one of the souls that came through Hell. They requested assistance."

"Wait a minute," Renji said. "_They _requested assistance?"

"I find it hard to believe as well," Izuru said.

"There are a few… sensitive issues that arose," Unohana sighed. "Just out of curiosity, do any of you know the true nature of Yumichika's Zanpakuto?"

Everyone looked confused, except for Shuuhei, who fidgeted nervously. This didn't go unnoticed.

"What do you know?" Kenpachi growled, glaring at Shuuhei.

Seeing that all eyes were on him, he sighed in defeat.

"Yumichika's Zanpakuto drains his victims of their spirit energy," Shuuhei said. "It either drains completely, or it drains and sends it straight back to the owner. In the first case, it kills. The second one merely leaves you feeling like a helpless child. Not a pleasant feeling."

"Speaking from experience?" Rangiku asked teasingly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Regardless," Yamamoto said, "Ayasegawa is unable to carry on the mission at the moment. It is imperative that you go to the World of the Living as soon as possible. Kisuke Urahara will inform you of the situation."

…

Yumichika sat against the wall, legs crossed underneath him. His palms were placed on his knees, his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. He felt a tug on his consciousness and opened his eyes.

He was sitting under azure blue skies. He was in the middle of a field, the grass a dark shade of green and colourful flowers everywhere. In the distance he could see a forest, the leaves a much darker shade than the grass. There was a stream nearby, the waters a clear cerulean. He enjoyed coming to his inner world. At least, if it wasn't for the company.

"About time," Ruri'iro Kujaku huffed. "I've been meaning to have a word with you since your battle."

"And why couldn't you just _tell_ me," Yumichika snapped, "like you normally do? And what was that other voice?"

Ruri'iro sighed.

"Follow me."

Ruri'iro Kujaku led him into the forest. Yumichika started to get annoyed after a while, until he noticed something. The beautiful trees became withered the deeper they went in, and Yumichika started to feel cold. Finally, Ruri'iro stopped at the largest tree, where two flowers bloomed on the tallest branches. One was azure, the other amethyst.

"Do you see this tree?" Ruri'iro asked. "This is where all the spiritual pressures of our victims manifest to become a part of us. Since there are only two flowers…"

"I know," Yumichika sighed. "I only used you twice. What does it matter?"

"Normally, I'd be able to convert the spiritual pressure, whether it be Soul Reaper or Hollow, to something that we can use. This time, however, the spiritual pressure was too polluted. That is why the flower is that _ugly_ colour."

Yumichika glanced up at the amethyst coloured flower.

"I think I have an idea which one," Yumichika said. "So, is that why I've been feeling so sick?"

"You could say that."

It was the new voice. And it sounded like it came from behind him.

Yumichika whirled around to come face to face with a distorted version of him.

The skin was bone white, and the shikahusho was white as well. The orange sleeve and scarf was blue on the newcomer, and the sleeve was on his left arm. His hair was black with blue tones, whereas Yumichika's was black with purple. The feathers were on the left eye, in contrast to the right on Yumichika. The red feather was green, while the yellow was purple. The new figure had a neutral expression, but the blue irises with the black sclera only gave him a creepy appearance.

Yumichika instantly assumed a defensive stance.

"What are you?" he demanded.

"Yumichika," Ruri'iro sighed, "meet you inner Hollow."

Yumichika's jaw dropped. He looked towards the figure and, reaching out, saw that it was indeed a Hollow with his spiritual pressure.

"You mean, like Ichigo?" Yumichika asked.

"And that Rose guy," the Hollow said.

"R-Rose?"

"That's right," the Hollow said. "Now, there are a few things we need to discuss."

…

Ikkaku raised a brow when he noticed the Senkaimon opening. Soon enough, the figures of Rukia, Renji, Shuuhei, Kira and Rangiku came into view. Ikkaku grinned.

"Didn't exactly expect such a fast response," Ikkaku said.

"First, tell us," Izuru said. "Are these Arrancars really as powerful as the report made them out to be?"

"Yep," Ikkaku sighed. "When I fought that Arrancar… It was like fighting ten of Captain Zaraki. And the spiritual pressure. It was brutal."

"How's Yumichika handling it?" Shuuhei asked.

"He's either asleep or unconscious whenever I go to check on him," Ikkaku said. "But when Ichigo spoke to him, he was freaking out. He… can't remember how he died as a human."

"So?" Renji asked. "I don't remember, Rukia doesn't remember…"

"I don't," Rangiku said.

"The thing is," Ikkaku said, "you were too young to remember. Yumichika _wasn't_. And it might be a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Shuuhei asked.

"Urahara did some digging around and came across some bad info," Ikkaku sighed. "Yumichika was brutally murdered. And there's a good chance that the guy that killed him is working for Aizen."

As expected, the reactions were shocked. They were silent for a while.

"Does Yumichika know?" Izuru asked, his face pale.

"No," Ikkaku said. "And it might be best if he doesn't know. There's no telling what it'll do to him."

…

Yumichika opened his eyes. He was back in Urahara's guest room, and felt considerably better. Since he spoke with his Hollow half, the groggy feeling went away. But now, he had other things to worry about.

The Hollow had mentioned that it had been there for years, but was dormant for all this time. The Arrancar acted as a trigger that awoke it. Yumichika was wary at first, but after speaking a while, he began to relax.

The Hollow was wary as well. It refused to approach Yumichika until Yumichika relaxed. Which was strange. This Hollow seemed to be quite docile. And it seemed to be very concerned about Yumichika. Was this normal?

He only knew two people that could help him with this. Unfortunately, one of them was currently at school, and he had no idea where to find the other one. But he knew someone that might.

…

"You've been awfully quiet," Love remarked.

Rose was sitting on the couch, apparently lost in thought. When his friend spoke, he looked him in the eye, in spite of the glasses that blocked the view.

"I'm just thinking," Rose said.

"About what?" Lisa asked.

"By the way," Kensei said, "did you ask Kisuke about that pressure?"

Rose nodded his head, looking at something only he seemed to see.

"And what did Mr Clogs say?" Hiyori sneered.

Before Rose could answer, his soul pager rang. He listened for a while before hanging up.

"That was Kisuke," Rose said, standing up. "I need to go see him."

"Why?" Mashiro asked.

"Because we might be getting a new friend," Rose said, opening the door. He paused, looking over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, and that spiritual pressure? Aizen opened the Gates of Hell."

…

"You summoned me, Lord Aizen?"

"Yes, I need you to accompany him to the World of the Living. I want you to observe and tell me what you see."

"Of course, Lord Aizen."

…

Yumichika looked up when the others entered the room. He was sitting in the main room, drinking a tea that Urahara had made for him, to make him feel better. He was surprised when he saw who came.

"Yumi!" Rangiku said, reaching down to hug him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Yumichika said. "Now, what are you all doing here?"

"I figured we'd need some help," Ikkaku said, sitting down next to his friend. "You sure you're feeling better?"

Yumichika avoided his friend's eyes as he nodded his head.

"You look a little pale," Rukia said, leaning down and placing her palm against Yumichika's forehead. "Yumichika, you're as cold as ice!"

"I said I feel _fine_," Yumichika said, getting a little annoyed.

"Yumichika, you are _not_ fine. My Zanpakuto is an ice type, which makes me quite resistant to cold. The fact that you're cold to _me_ means something."

Rangiku also put her hand against Yumichika's face, causing the man to visibly show his annoyance.

"She's right," Rangiku said, her tone worried. "Yumichika, this isn't normal."

Yumichika had his eyes clenched shut, trying to suppress the anger.

'_Calm down. Getting worked up right now is not going to help anyone.'_

"Am I interrupting something?"

All eyes were on the man standing at the door. Yumichika could sense the others' confusion, and he felt relief wash over him.

"Who are you?" Ikkaku asked, suspicion evident in his voice.

"An old friend of Kisuke," Rose said.

He looked Yumichika in the eye, and Yumichika detected the faint trace of apprehension in his gaze.

"It's fine," Yumichika said. "Rose came around last night. He and Urahara have something to discuss, am I right?"

Rose nodded his head, catching on.

"Why don't you show me where I can find Kisuke?" Rose asked.

Just then, an overwhelming spiritual pressure could be felt. They all tensed.

"That's like the one from yesterday," Ikkaku said, growing pale. "Yumichika, stay here!"

Yumichika didn't protest when they departed. He wished to speak with Rose, who didn't go after the spiritual pressure with the others. And this was the perfect opportunity.

"Rose, I wanted to talk to you about something."

…

Ichigo tensed when he felt that spiritual pressure. It was like the one he felt the previous day.

Their teacher went out of the classroom to take a phone call in the office, so the class was pretty much doing what they wanted to. And he wanted to talk to Chad, Uryuu and Orihime.

"Relax," Shinji said from the desk beside him. "Rose let me know that there are quite a few Soul Reapers in town now. You don't need to worry about it."

"That's not the point," Ichigo said. "Hold up, what are you talking about?"

"Advantage of a soul pager is you can't get in trouble when you're using it in class."

"Ichigo," Uryuu said, coming up to his desk, "do you know what is happening? The frequency of that spiritual pressure isn't normal."

Ichigo sighed, looking at Shinji. Might as well him know as well.

"Uryuu," Ichigo said, "it might be best if you don't join any Arrancar fights for the time being."

As expected, Uryuu became indignant.

"I may not be as strong as you," Uryuu said, "but I am not a weakling!"

"I know that," Ichigo said. "Yesterday, Ikkaku fought the Arrancar that came through. He was pulled around like a ragdoll. Those Arrancar are a lot stronger than normal Arrancar."

"And how do you figure that?" Shinji said.

"Because," Ichigo said, "normal Arrancar are from Heuco Mundo. _Those _Arrancar are from Hell. Literally."

"Are you saying that Aizen…?" Shinji asked, normal mask of indifference gone, to be replaced by shock and horror.

"That's right," Ichigo said. "And from the sound of it, there are a few of them."

…

Ulquiorra looked around at the destruction that has been caused the previous day. It didn't look remarkable in any way, shape or form, and yet, there was a lingering sense of something amiss.

He looked over towards his companion. He didn't know why, but he felt the smallest amount of unease around him. In fact, he felt unease around _all_ of the new Arrancars. As well as a lingering feeling of… familiar spiritual pressure.

"Here they come," the other man said. "Stay out of my way. It's only a matter of time before we find what Aizen is looking for."

**Just so you know, Kenpachi is only upset that he found out Yumichika denied him a decent fight at full power. Yumichika is still one of the only people Kenpachi cares about. Besides, do you think Yachiru would allow Yumichika to get kicked off the squad? (Think about it. He's probably the closest thing she has to a mother within her own squad.) I might add Yachiru's point of view later.**

**I can **_**totally**_** see Yumichika and Rose getting along great. Yumichika will come to see the Vizard as a mentor of sorts. Plus, Rose's old squad is Yumichika's favourite number. **

**Don't hate me regarding the type of people the White Devil targeted. Remember, serial killers are insane, and thus their reasoning is insane as well. Some of them target their victims because of hatred for someone similar. Others do it because of a thrill killing those specific people bring to them.**

**Okay, so now you know that Yumichika was one of Adesto's old victims. As to why he would be interested in Yumichika **_**again**_**… that comes later. As in, **_**much**_** later.**

**Okay, since it was asked **_**twice**_**, allow me to explain. The Vizards are familiar with the White Devil because they fled the Soul Society around the same time Adesto was on the prowl. They had to do research about what was what in the Human World. One way they did research was to pay attention to the news in case they had to be out in the open and were forced to make small talk. It was all for the sake of blending in. They followed the story about the White Devil because it was in the news, and since it was around the same time as their exile, it stands out. That's also why Urahara and Rose felt familiar with Yumichika. They recognised the name, but forgot the significance after a hundred years.**


	7. Chapter 6: Hollow Inside

**Thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, NorthernShinigami, The Hero15, endeavour and Heroicfantasyfan for reviewing.**

**Okay, I won't really focus on Ulquiorra and the other Arrancar (in other words, not really a battle in this chapter). It will mostly focus on Yumichika learning about his Hollow, and I had to add the Arrancars as well. They were neglected in the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 6: Hollow Inside**

"Yumichika, you wanted to speak to me?" Rose said.

"Yes," Yumichika sighed. "I need to know more about a person's inner Hollow."

Rose sat down at the table and sighed. He looked over towards Yumichika, whose eyes were blue on black. He knew that this was a sign that Yumichika was close to having a mask. However, the fact that Yumichika seemed to not have a problem with all of this made Rose curious.

"First off, could you calm down?" he asked. "Your eyes have hollowfied, and it's a little disconcerting."

Yumichika pulled out his mirror and frowned.

"That is annoying," Yumichika remarked. "Well, at least it doesn't look as creepy as the Hollow's." Yumichika tensed a little, as though he heard something and frowned slightly.

"Rose," Yumichika said, "do you ever hear your inner Hollow?"

"In recent years," Rose said, "no. But in the beginning, it wouldn't shut up. Kept threatening to take over my body and shape the world in its own twisted form of art. Kinshara became annoyed whenever he tried to reshape my inner world. Let's just say, if it wasn't for her snapping, I probably _never_ would have gotten control."

"While my Hollow and Ruri'iro Kujaku seem like they're getting along alright," Yumichika sighed. "Are the inner Hollows always aggressive?"

"All of the Vizards agreed on that point. The least aggressive was Mashiro's, even though the first time she hollowfied fully. The most aggressive, on the other hand, would probably be Ichigo's."

"That's strange," Yumichika said. "My Hollow seems almost… timid. And he's been acting like a parent the whole time, even making sure I don't get nightmares. Is _that_ normal?"

Rose frowned and shook his head. This was starting to get unusual.

"They tend to seize any opportunity they can get," Rose said. "If it's nightmares, and they can access that, then they will exploit it to tear you apart from the inside. But, for a Hollow to be _protective_… I've never heard of such a thing happening before." Rose looked at Yumichika's eyes, which were slowly starting to return to normal. "Tell me, does it hurt when you Hollow does something?"

Yumichika frowned and shook his head.

"No, but I _did_ get a little dizzy last night. I've actually been fine the whole day," Yumichika said. "Why?"

"In every case, when the Hollow inside does something, it tends to be excruciatingly painful to the Soul Reaper. But, you're saying that you haven't felt any pain? Not even a headache?"

Yumichika shook his head.

"Not today. After more or less processing that spiritual pressure, I feel fine."

Rose stared at him for a moment and sighed.

"Yumichika, if anything changes, like your Hollow forming a mask, then you _need_ to come see us. There's no telling what might happen."

…

Nnoitra was outside, training with Tesla. The Fraccion was being very careful not to upset the tall Espada. Especially considering the delicate situation that arose.

Nnoitra didn't mind. Tesla was being helpful, and didn't ask any unnecessary questions. What he needed was to get stronger, and he didn't want to talk about why he wanted to get stronger (this time).

Nnoitra sensed a familiar spiritual pressure and rolled his eye, but deep down he felt a little gleeful. He halted Tesla and looked over to his right where Grimmjow and his Fraccion were watching.

"What do you want, sexta?" Nnoitra asked.

"Looks like fun," Grimmjow said. "Mind if _we_ join?"

"All of you together?" Nnoitra asked, maintaining a mask of indifference, but inside he was smiling with glee.

"Just me," Grimmjow said.

Nnoitra looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You and three of your Fraccion."

"Fine. Deal."

…

Luppi was walking down the halls. He knew Nnoitra was outside, training, and didn't like to be disturbed. Tesla was his training partner, and Luppi knew that the quinta wouldn't want to train with him. He had always refrained from showing any violence in front of him. _Always_.

Luppi knew that Nnoitra was strong, but he wondered if Nnoitra knew that _he_ was strong as well. Did Nnoitra see him as the little boy that was always so frail and weak?

Luppi rounded a corner and froze. Leaning against the wall, looking straight at him was none other than Adesto, who smirked when he saw Luppi.

"Hello," Adesto said, pushing himself from the wall and slowly walking towards Luppi. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Adesto."

"Luppi," Luppi replied. "Luppi Antenor."

The smirk widened, and Luppi was starting to feel distressed.

"Tell me," Adesto said, "how's Yuki doing?"

Luppi's breath caught in his throat, and Adesto chuckled.

"I was right," Adesto said. "You remember as well. All that's left is Yumichika."

Luppi felt a fire inside, and his fear was replaced by anger.

"Stay away from him!" he snarled.

If possible, Adesto's smirk widened.

"Soon, that won't be an option," Adesto said. "It would seem that little Yumi has a power that Aizen wants. And if Aizen can't have it, then the only option would be to get rid of the power source."

Luppi's eyes widened, and he took a step back.

"That's right," Adesto continued. "If Yumichika doesn't cooperate, then he will die. But, if I had my way, I'll get the opportunity to play with him a little more."

Adesto walked away, leaving Luppi alone in the hallway, trembling from a mixture of fear, anger, and apprehension.

He now had something to do.

…

Ruri'iro Kujaku looked over to the Hollow, a little curious. He looked a lot like his master, but his personality was quite different. While Yumichika was flamboyant and talkative, the Hollow was quiet and seemed to blend in with the shadows, unless you were paying attention to him. Yumichika liked to admire his own beauty, while the Hollow appeared to be admiring the beauty around him.

'Strangest Hollow ever,' Ruri'iro Kujaku thought.

The Hollow looked back towards the treeline, towards the direction of the dead tree. The Zanpakuto noticed that there was a bit of sadness in the Hollow's eyes.

Standing up from the spot where he was seated on the grass, he walked over. The Hollow looked at him, but made no move, as though accepting whatever the peacock was about to do. Ruri'iro Kujaku sighed as he seated himself next to the Hollow.

"What would happen if Yumichika is to absorb another of that polluted spiritual pressure?" Ruri'iro Kujaku asked.

The Hollow glanced towards the trees again and sighed.

"It could make him sick," he replied. "It might even kill him. I was a result of his soul trying to recover itself. But it can't do it twice."

"Is there any way to avoid that?" Ruri'iro Kujaku asked.

"There are only two ways I can think of," the Hollow said. "The first is if Yumichika learns bankai and uses that against the Arrancars. The second option would be if _I _were to absorb the spiritual pressure. In other words, I need to be the one in control."

…

Sui Feng was on her way towards the Head-Captain's office. She had gotten wind of the situation at hand, and she needed to have a word with Captain Yamamoto.

Firstly, an officer they sent on a mission kept his Zanpakuto a secret. In the beginning, it might have been fine, but after Aizen's betrayal, anyone with a potentially dangerous kido type Zanpakuto had to report the name of the Zanpakuto, as well as the nature. And Yumichika Ayasegawa did no such thing.

Secondly, he was injured, and had been rendered dead weight, in her eyes. She didn't like it if there was anything that might compromise the mission at hand. Even if the mission had nothing to do with her.

She opened the door, not even bothering to knock to find Yamamoto sitting at his desk, but he was not alone.

Sitting on his desk was a young man with shoulder length golden hair tied in a low ponytail. He had silver eyes that shone as the light hit them. He wore what could best be described as a tailored suit of a gold colour with a black shirt, but his feet were bare. He carried his sword on his back. The sheath was gold and the hilt was silver. What caused Sui Feng to draw her sword was the mask perched atop his head, resembling the mask one would find at a masquerade: only covering the upper half of the face and curved upwards at the edges. It was adjusted so that his entire face was visible.

"Lower your weapon, Captain Sui Feng," Yamamoto said. "He is not an enemy."

"He's an Arrancar," Sui Feng countered.

"Perhaps," the blonde said. "But I'm not an enemy. At the moment, I think you can call us allies."

"Rith here has explained the situation from his end," Yamamoto explained. "It would seem things are more serious than we thought."

"How so?" Sui Feng asked.

"Why don't you call a meeting for the captains?" Rith suggested. "That way, all of you can hear at the same time."

"That is indeed a wise suggestion," Yamamoto said, summoning a few Hell Butterflies to deliver the message to the other captains.

"Sir, is it right to trust him?" Sui Feng asked.

"At the moment, we have no choice. The seven Diablos have become involved, and I really do not want to have them as enemies. All shall be explained at the meeting."

…

Ulquiorra looked towards his companion, a look of madness in his eyes. Ulquiorra would never let it be revealed, but he was a little unnerved by his current companion.

The Soul Reapers stood now before them, and Ulquiorra was slightly surprised by the number of Soul Reapers present.

"Looks like reinforcements came," the other Arrancar said.

…

When they arrived at the park, Izuru immediately took note of the two Arrancars, and he sincerely hoped that at least one of them was a regular Arrancar. Reaching out with his spiritual pressure, he established that the shorter Arrancar was normal, but that the taller one was from Hell.

The tall one had long black hair tied in a thin ponytail. His eyes were grey, and Izuru couldn't help but think that the colour represented a rotting corpse. His skin was also pale, but not as pale as his companion's. He wore a regular Arrancar uniform, and his sword was sheathed at his left hip. His Hollow mask looked slightly canine, and rested atop his head.

When Izuru looked closely at the mask, he managed to determine, with a feeling of foreboding, exactly what the animal was.

It was a hyena.

'This doesn't feel good.'

The Hyena Arrancar placed his hand on his Zanpakuto, but didn't draw it. His eyes scanned the group, lingering slightly on Ikkaku and Renji. He growled lowly.

"Who are you?" Rangiku demanded.

"The name's Rodulphus," the tall Arrancar said. "This is Ulquiorra. Where's that other friend of yours?"

"What are you talking about?" Izuru said, though he felt a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't play dumb, Izuru Kira."

Izuru froze, and so did the others. How did that Arrancar know his name? Seeing their reactions, the Arrancar smirked.

"What do you think of my Zanpakuto?" Rodulphus asked. "Recoger is capable of collecting information about my opponents, from their names, spiritual pressures and Zanpakuto. That is how I know that Yumichika isn't among you."

Izuru heard Ikkaku growl in frustration. He had to admit, he felt angry as well. He didn't want Yumichika to get close to another of these Arrancars. Especially if the one known as White Devil was to become involved.

"Stay away from him!" Shuuhei exclaimed, releasing Kazeshini.

"Ulquiorra," Rodulphus said, "do you think you can handle all of them?"

Ulquiorra looked at Rodulphus, an eyebrow arched. Looking at the other man's eyes, Izuru could see that there wasn't a lot of emotion there. It was as though he was looking at someone blank. This was probably as close to surprise as the pale Arrancar could get.

Without warning, Rodulphus disappeared, and many of them gave out cries of alarm. Izuru heard Ikkaku gasp.

"Yumichika," he whispered.

Izuru turned just in time to see Ikkaku use flash step to get to Urahara's shop, where Yumichika was.

"Anyone else want to go?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice monotone.

There was silence as the lieutenants stared in surprise at the Arrancar.

"You're not going to do as your buddy said?" Renji asked.

"I may be an Espada," Ulquiorra said, "but even I don't particularly look forward to five against one. It's a waste of time. And besides, I have no reason to do as he says."

Izuru's eyes widened. So, he was an Espada? That didn't sound good.

Izuru had the feeling that a pair of eyes was watching him. He turned to see Renji, who had a contemplative expression on his face.

"What?" Izuru asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Renji said, "but I think we found your Arrancar counterpart."

"He's right," Rangiku said. "You both are a little depressing."

Izuru and Ulquiorra shared a glance, and it was clear that neither felt particularly happy about that comparison.

…

Rose gasped, and it didn't take Yumichika long to figure out what was wrong. There was an Arrancar heading their way. And, what's worse, the spiritual pressure was corrupted.

"This is not good," Rose said, drawing his Zanpakuto.

"Ikkaku's also coming this way," Yumichika said.

"Yumichika!" Urahara said, rushing into the room. "Oh, hey Rose. Yumichika, you need to get to safety. You're still too weak from yesterday."

Yumichika pouted, not very happy with being called weak.

"As long as I don't use Ruri'iro Kujaku again," Yumichika said, "I should be fine. I've gone sixty years without using Ruri'iro, and I can do it again."

"Yumichika," Urahara sighed. "These Arrancars are bad news. That White Devil… He's bad news. And the Arrancar from yesterday said that he was interested in you. You _need_ to get out of here."

'_Yumichika, you might want to listen to what they're saying. Please, what affects you affects me.'_

There was a burst of spiritual pressure, and they knew that they could no longer get Yumichika to safety. It was too late.

…

She closed her eyes. The black was a great relief to the white, which only made her head spin. They hated white.

"_All of you, report."_

There was silence. The words echoed in her head. She knew that the others would get the message. It was how they've been communicating for eons.

"_The Kushanada are in an uproar. They've never had a mass outbreak and could not find a _hint_ of them."_

"_I have nothing much to say, except that there are a lot of Menos around. If they bother me, I'll just have to dispose of them. It's quite troublesome."_

"_We might have a few potential allies. I'll just need to see how this goes."_

"_We've got trouble. That boy is the prize of the scavenger hunt."_

"_I have nothing to do, so I'll help you."_

"_I hate being in multiple places at the same time. But I do have some interesting news to report. It would seem that I found the key to completing the task."_

"_Nagina, tell me more. The rest of you, do as you must."_

…

Rose didn't know what it was, but as soon as the Arrancar was close enough, he could feel the darkness oozing off of him.

'_This guy is bad news. Don't even _think_ about asking me to help fight it.'_

Rose inwardly arched a brow. If his Hollow didn't want to get near it… Exactly how bad could this Arrancar be?

As Kisuke and Rose rushed out of the store, Yumichika behind them, they caught sight of the Arrancar. And Rose couldn't prevent the dark feeling that overwhelmed him.

He instantly got a mental image of a pack of hyenas, all with glowing eyes, snarling, snapping their teeth. They were hungry, and the three Soul Reapers were their prey. Hyenas don't go for prey that is larger than them, unless they were already dead. And Rose knew that to the Arrancar, they were small prey.

The Arrancar smirked, eyes landing on Yumichika.

"Looks like Fawkes was right."

Rose heard Yumichika gasp.

"Oh yes," the Arrancar said. "If you kill us, we only come back. And now, you're in a whole new level of trouble."

"Don't bet on it!" a voice said.

Rose turned to see one of the Soul Reapers he saw earlier. Yumichika mentioned a name. Could this be Ikkaku?

"You're annoying," the Arrancar said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not letting you anywhere _near _my best friend!"

The Arrancar snorted.

"What makes you think that you can stop me?" the Arrancar asked.

"He won't be fighting alone," Rose said, summoning his mask.

'_I told you, I want no part of this!'_

'Tough!'

Rose launched himself at the Arrancar, Kinshara at the ready. The Vizard couldn't help but feel worried about the fact that the Arrancar didn't seem surprised, but appeared to be expecting it. The Arrancar drew his sword, and Rose suddenly felt like a mouse trapped among a pack of wild dogs.

'What is _with _this guy?'

As the swords clashed, Rose saw the look of greed in the Arrancar's eyes. There was something sinister waiting for him, and he had a feeling that he would find out what it was soon enough.

…

"Rose just put on his mask," Love stated.

The Vizards looked nervously at each other. They knew it had something to do with the strange spiritual pressure. If Rose was right, and he was in the middle of all of this…

"Come on!" Lisa said, heading to the door. "I can accept it if Shinji does something stupid, but if Rose is in there…"

"Got it," Kensei said, as they all headed towards the door. "We're going to figure this out, one way or another."

…

Shinji's eyes travelled towards the window. He could feel the foreign spiritual pressure, and he could also feel a familiar spiritual pressure right next to it. A quick glance in Ichigo's direction confirmed that the Substitute also felt it.

"Ichigo," Shinji whispered, making sure that their teacher couldn't hear. "We need to go help."

"So," Ichigo snapped, but also whispered, "_now_ you want to help?"

"Rose is there, and he likes to avoid a fight. And I don't like how the spiritual pressure feels."

"Yeah, and Yumichika's there too. And Urahara."

"Any ideas how to get out of here?"

"Only two words come to mind: bad meatloaf."

**Remember the mysterious group I've been talking about? Well, you've met one of the members. Who is the Arrancar named Rith, and why is Yamamoto accepting him as an ally. And what did he mean by 'I really do not want to have them as enemies'? Hehe, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Also, remember when Nnoitra said he doesn't want Adesto to know about his connection with Luppi? Well, turns out it was all for nought.**

**Recegor means 'scavenger', and Rodulphus more or less came from Romulus, of the story of Remus and Romulus. So, if even Ulquiorra feels uneasy, then you know it's bad.**

**Those of you who've watched the Hell Verse movie would understand a certain part.**

**Also, time to rant. Last week, I published a oneshot. The next day, when I checked the archives, I couldn't find it. Turns out, I accidently published it as Danish, and since I've bookmarked the English archive, I couldn't find it. Which means that anyone else who also did that didn't see it. I've corrected the mistake, and I would appreciate it if people would read and review it, since it's my first attempt at humour. It's called 'Hollow Demise'.**


	8. Chapter 7: Scavenger

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami, Jinx doll and Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing. Also, endeavour for the indirect review.**

**Once again, still learning how to write a fight scene. But, we get to see Yumichika's Hollow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 7: Scavenger**

Ulquiorra drew his sword, as did the Soul Reapers before him. He didn't like fighting with his Zanpakuto, but even he knew that in a five-on-one battle against high level opponents such as these, it would be foolish not to fight with all he had.

He could sense a battle beginning in another part of the city, and wondered whether or not Rodulphus found the one they were searching for. And if so, then Ulquiorra had to get there fast. He was, after all, sent to confirm what the Arrancar named Fawkes claimed.

"One question," the Soul Reaper with the 69 on his face said. "Are you really okay with all of this? I mean, I figured even Hollows would be smarter than this."

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra asked, feeling confused but knowing that his face won't show anything.

"With Aizen opening the Gates of Hell?" the redhaired man said.

Ulquiorra could feel his eyes widen a very small fraction. Was it true? Was the unease he was feeling because of Hell? He was silent, not knowing what to say, or to think.

"Wait a minute," the blonde Soul Reaper said. "You didn't know, did you?"

"They only appeared yesterday," Ulquiorra said, "after…"

He felt his eyes widen as he put two and two together. The spiritual pressure… It was from Hell. The spiritual pressure that he felt before, a long time ago. A spiritual pressure he could easily identify as seven beings. Six he knew for a fact, and the seventh he wasn't too pleased about.

If Rodulphus was part of the cause of the spiritual pressure…

He needed to find out.

"Let's take this somewhere else," Ulquiorra said.

…

"Should we interfere?"

"Not yet. I want to confirm what Nagina saw."

"But, if it becomes too dangerous?"

"_Then_, interfering would be best."

…

Ikkaku stared with his mouth hanging open as he watched the other man don a Hollow mask. And he didn't know whether or not to trust that man.

He looked towards Yumichika and Urahara. They didn't seem surprised, in fact, Yumichika seemed almost… awed.

"Yumichika," Ikkaku said, gaining his friend's attention. "Did you know he can do that?"

"That's right," Yumichika said.

"Rose was one of the Vizards that helped Ichigo," Urahara said.

"Would have been nice to know," Ikkaku muttered, turning back to the two who were continuously crossing blades.

It wasn't in his nature to fight someone two-on-one, but the Arrancar was starting to unnerve him. If Rose needed help, then Ikkaku might actually interfere.

…

It was as though every move Rose made, the Arrancar was three steps ahead. It would not seem that way to the observer, but it was obvious to Rose. This Arrancar was toying with him, and he didn't like it.

He only had three minutes before the mask would break. And it would seem that the Arrancar was counting on that.

Rose's eyes widened, and the Arrancar smirked.

"Figured it out, did you?" he taunted. "Recoger can pick apart every single detail about my opponents. I know, for example, that that mask of yours is only good for about three minutes. After that, you are just another Soul Reaper. When that happens, you'll be a sitting duck."

Rose let out a barely audible gasp. The swords were crossed again, but Rose suddenly moved Kinshara upwards, catching the Arrancar by surprise and taking the opportunity to jump away.

"Hey, Ikkaku, was it?" Rose said. "If you don't mind, a little assistance would be nice." While speaking to Ikkaku, Rose didn't dare remove his gaze from his opponent.

"Right!" Ikkaku said. "Extend, Hozukimaru!"

"Play, Kinshara!"

Rodulphus dodged Ikkaku's charge and sidestepped Kinshara. Just as Rose was about to pull his Zanpakuto back, the Arrancar grabbed the whip and pulled Rose towards him. Not expecting that, Rose couldn't pull back in time and ended up with the Arrancar's hand wrapped around his throat.

"Nice try," Rodulphus taunted. "You've already lost a minute. I wonder, does creeping closer to death shorten the time?"

The grip tightened, and Rose let a choked sound escape his throat. The Arrancar still had a grip on Kinshara, so Rose couldn't use his Zanpakuto. And it was rather difficult forming a cero if you have to focus on trying to get breath in your lungs.

The Arrancar moved suddenly, and Rose let out a choked sound as the movement briefly constricted his throat further. It became obvious why the Arrancar moved soon enough. Ikkaku sought to use the opportunity to strike.

'He's fast,' Rose thought. 'I need to get out of his grip, before…'

A cracking sound was heard, and Rose's eyes widened. Sure enough, his mask had started breaking. And with his lungs screaming for air, he knew that if the mask broke completely while in this state, he could be seriously hurt.

Another choked sound escaped his throat as the Arrancar released his spiritual pressure. The mask broke completely, which under any circumstance left a Vizard weakened. And with his body and soul under attack…

'_You fool! I told you not to get near him!'_

"And now," Rodulphus said, "your soul, and your power, is mine."

…

'I need to do something!'

Yumichika watched with eyes wide as Rose's mask broke. He could almost _feel_ Rose getting weaker. And with the Arrancar releasing his spiritual pressure…

'_Wait for just a bit.'_

'But…'

"This is bad," Urahara said from beside him. "If a Vizard's mask breaks, then they're considerably weaker. They're vulnerable. That is why they need to release the Hollowfication _before_ time runs out."

"What's going to happen?" Yumichika asked.

"Leave him alone!"

They all turned their attentions to the direction of the voice. They saw six people, all of them with swords drawn.

"Well, well," the Arrancar said. "More Soul Reaper Hollows."

Yumichika looked at Urahara, and he nodded his head slowly.

"Leave Rose alone!" another, familiar voice said.

Yumichika turned to see Ichigo with a blonde man.

"This is getting troublesome," the Arrancar said. "Oh well, more for me."

All of the Vizards donned their masks and attacked. Yumichika noticed that Rose stopped struggling against the grip and was trying to stay awake.

'When will I get a mask like that?'

'_Not yet. It will hurt, and I'm trying to think of a way to avoid causing you pain.'_

'Are you sure you're a Hollow?'

'_If you meet someone by the name of Zaya, let _her_ explain everything. Because my knowledge on that subject is limited.'_

A thud brought Yumichika out of his thoughts. Looking over, he saw that Rose was on the ground, gasping for breath. Urahara was at his side, trying to ease his discomfort.

Yumichika looked towards the battle to see Ikkaku and the eight Vizards fighting. But to their horror, the Arrancar raised his sword.

"Search and kill, Recegor!"

The sight that met their eyes was horrifying. The Arrancar was covered in a coat of fur that was decomposing. It was grey and had stripes, and Yumichika was reminded of a hyena. His long black hair was loose and became a dark grey. Several parts of his skin appeared to be decomposing, and there was a putrid smell that reminded Yumichika of rotting corpses.

'_Why did you have to have a sensitive nose when it involves a Hollow?'_

Yumichika raised his scarf to cover his nose and mouth. The scent was revolting, and he was disgusted.

The Arrancar released another burst of spiritual pressure, and the masks on all the Vizards broke. And it was as though, in an instant, all of them were on the ground, each of them slashed by the Arrancar.

"What a waste of time," Rodulphus complained. "Not a challenge at all. Oh well. At least now, I get to take their souls."

'_Okay, maybe we should help. But I'm sorry about this.'_

Before Yumichika could question the meaning of the Hollow's words, there was a pain dominating his skull, and the world faded to black.

…

It was a chill that forced Ikkaku to look over to Yumichika. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Yumichika's eyes were the only sign that anything has changed. The sclera was black, and his irises were blue. And the expression was ice cold. Ikkaku had never seen so much hatred in Yumichika's eyes before. And when the fifth seat spoke, his voice was distorted.

"Tear in frenzy, Ruri'iro Kujaku."

It was only the second time that Ikkaku saw Yumichika's true shikai, and he was still awed by it. He looked over towards the Arrancar and noticed that he was frozen in… surprise?

'I thought he said that sword lets him know everything about his enemies,' Ikkaku pondered. 'So, why does he look surprised?'

Some of the Vizards had their eyes on the vines as they wrapped around the Arrancar, who seemed to snap out of his shocked state and began struggling. The others had their eyes on Yumichika.

"Rose was right," Ichigo whispered.

"Impossible!" Rodulphus shouted. "Recegor showed me _nothing_ about you having Hollow powers!"

"Shows that you can't rely on something too much," Yumichika said, still in the distorted voice.

The buds along the vines were collecting the spirit energy, and it would seem that it wouldn't be long.

'No, he can't! It might make him sick again!'

They were all surprised as the vines were cut. The vines retracted with their incomplete flowers, but did not disappear. Yumichika glared at the one that cut the vines.

The other Arrancar. Ulquiorra.

"It would seem Fawkes's claim was correct," the pale Arrancar said, turning towards Rodulphus. "I believe now would be a good time to leave."

Rodulphus glared towards Yumichika, who calmly glared back, and nodded his head.

"Fine," he sighed, as the space behind him opened up. The two Arrancars left as the other Soul Reapers arrived.

In an instant, the other five were attempting to help everyone who had been downed, but Ikkaku's eyes were trained on Yumichika. There didn't seem to be a difference in the eyes. Yumichika took the buds in his arms and moulded them together to become a single flower. He walked towards Rose, and Ikkaku noticed that everyone tensed. The other Soul Reapers gasped in surprise.

"Here," Yumichika said, kneeling down and offering the flower to Rose. "Don't worry, it's safe. Yumichika needs my help if he wants to use the spirit energy."

Rose looked hesitantly towards the flower in his hand before biting down on one of the petals. Yumichika smiled before passing out.

…

"Nagina was right."

"Why don't you go home? I think I'll ask Zaya what we should do now."

"_That is unnecessary. I already know. Leva, I think it's time to introduce yourself."_

…

"Let's get him inside," Urahara said, rushing to Yumichika.

"What just happened?" Ikkaku asked.

"His inner Hollow took control," Rose said. "Ichigo, Shinji, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"The old meat loaf excuse," Shinji said by way of explanation.

"Okay, what's going on?" Rangiku demanded.

"I think you're all going to have to sit down and listen, because it's quite an interesting story."

They all turned to see a woman who appeared to be in her late teens. She had long, dark red hair tied in a high ponytail and eyes of emerald. She wore a black ruffled shirt underneath a long, green coat. She also wore green pants, but no shoes. She had a sword in the shape of a cutlass strapped to her waist and appeared to have a necklace of crocodile teeth around her neck.

"Who are you?" Hiyori demanded, taking a defensive stance.

"You can relax," the redhead said. "My name is Leva. I am one of the seven Diablos."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Kensei demanded.

Leva's eyes fell on Urahara, who looked at her curiously.

"We Diablos are the last of the Voids."

…

Yumichika looked around frantically. He was once again in his inner world, and he was searching for his Hollow. He needed answers.

He went towards the only place where the Hollow would be. The tree.

Sure enough, Yumichika found the Hollow and Ruri'iro Kujaku looking at the tree, or rather, the flowers atop the tree.

"What the hell was that?!" Yumichika demanded, glaring at the Hollow.

"Take a look," the Hollow said calmly.

Yumichika looked towards the flowers, and at first couldn't comprehend what he was supposed to be seeing. But then it hit him.

There was one amethyst flower and two azure.

"What?" Yumichika whispered.

"It's the only way to use their spirit energy," the Hollow explained, turning to face Yumichika. "You need to use my power as your own, or I need to be in control. Either way, you need to fight as a Hollow."

"Is there another alternative?" Yumichika asked.

"Well," the Hollow said. "You can attempt to learn bankai."

"Fine then," Yumichika said. "What do I need to do? Because I don't have ten years."

"Our bankai works differently," Ruri'iro said, speaking for the first time since Yumichika's arrival. "In order for us to be able to use bankai, that tree must be full of flowers. In other words, you need to absorb the spirit energy of a hundred different souls."

…

Tesla watched with Di-Roy and Nakeem as their masters and the other three Fraccion fought. He wanted to help Nnoitra, but knew that Nnoitra would not be happy. So he had to endure observing the four-on-one battle.

"Your Espada is an arrogant fool," Di-Roy snickered.

Tesla glared, but said nothing. He was still outnumbered two-to-one. If a fight were to start between the three Fraccion, it would only end badly for the blonde.

He felt a familiar burst of spiritual pressure behind him. It was the only warning they got before Grimmjow and his three Fraccion were snared by four tentacles. Everyone turned their attention to the culprit.

"Luppi," Nnoitra said. "What do you think you're…?"

"I need to talk to you," Luppi said, eyes fixed on Nnoitra, his brother.

…

"What is it _now_?" Kenpachi growled.

All of the captains were assembled in the meeting room, along with the remaining lieutenants. The only ones missing were Captain Sui Feng and Captain Yamamoto.

"Hey, Chojiro," Shunsui said. "Any idea what this is about?"

The white haired lieutenant shook his head. Kurotsuchi snorted.

"This had better be important," the scientist huffed.

Sui Feng chose that moment to stalk in, not exactly happy. Her very aura gave off the impression that there would be hell to pay.

Following shortly after was Captain Yamamoto, but he was not alone. He was accompanied by a blonde man, but the mask atop his head forced everyone to tense. Everyone except Unohana, who only sighed in defeat, as though she was expecting it and had to accept the fact.

"I am glad to see you all made it," Yamamoto said as he took his place, the Arrancar standing right beside him.

"What's the deal with that Arrancar?" Kurotsuchi demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"It's good to see you again, Rith," Unohana said.

Everyone turned to her in surprise, her face a mask of calm.

"Captain?" Isane questioned.

"Hello again, Captain Unohana," Rith greeted, his smile calm, but smug. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I think I missed something," Ukitake said.

"I know what you mean, Jushiro," Shunsui said. "So, old man Yama, care to introduce your friend?"

"That is, after all, what this meeting is about," Yamamoto said. "This is Rith, the Diablos of Greed. Of the seven Diablos, he is the sixth."

"That means I'm the second weakest," Rith explained. "We would have sent Kivara, but… Let's just say, to send her would be like sending a proclamation of war. And we don't want that now, do we?"

"That still doesn't explain why you're here," Sui Feng said.

"The situation has called for your attention, hasn't it?" Unohana asked.

"That's right," Rith said, his smile disappearing.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kenpachi roared.

"Captain Zaraki," Unohana said. "You are familiar with alternate names and titles, am I correct?"

"Of course," Kenpachi growled. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"The Diablos have another title, and that title explains what they are and what they do." She fixed a level gaze on him. "The Diablos are also known as the Gods of Hell."

**There, now you know **_**exactly**_** who the mysterious group is. The names come to me at random, and I just go with it. There are seven of them, more or less based off of the seven princes of hell/seven deadly sins. The hierarchy comes from Digimon World DS, although I changed Sloth and Pride. The Demon Lord of Greed was the second weakest in the game, and among the Diablos, he's the second weakest as well. You can probably guess why they didn't send the weakest, Kivara. Her sin should be obvious. As for Voids, the information is available on my profile. They are creatures of my own creation more or less based off of Hollows, but they aren't true Hollows. So, technically speaking, Rith isn't an Arrancar. He just **_**looks **_**like one. And as for Leva, she will be a source of information regarding Voids and Diablos to the Soul Reapers and Vizards. Don't worry, the others will be revealed in time.**

**And that part where the Hollow tells Rose that Yumichika needed him. The Hollow was in complete control, and he let Rose know in his own way. Since Yumichika already told him a few things about his Hollow's character, Rose trusted what the Hollow said and took the flower.**


	9. Chapter 8: Diablos

**Thanks to endeavour, Onyx Whitehart, NorthernShinigami and Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing.**

**Okay, a bit of an explanation about the Diablos. Most of my energy went into creating them, which is why I would like some more OC's. I created the Diablos **_**months**_** before I even thought about writing this story. There are four women and three men, and more information will be given as time goes by.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but the Diablos are mine, along with Adesto and Rodulphus.**

**Chapter 8: Diablos**

"What did you say?" Sui Feng asked.

Everyone looked at Unohana, their faces shocked. She calmly looked towards Rith, who shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"It's true," Rith said. "I'm one of the seven architects and rulers of Hell. And frankly, you can be glad that, for now, we're on your side."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Hitsugaya asked.

"The Diablos stay out of affairs that do not concern them," Yamamoto explained.

"He's an Arrancar," Kurotsuchi said. "How do we know we can trust him?"

Rith sighed.

"I see a demonstration is in order," he said, snapping his fingers.

Everyone took a step back when the Gates of Hell appeared in front of them. It remained closed, however, but Rith started to change.

His hair became longer, flowing down his back, still in the ponytail. The mask disappeared, to be replaced by a pair of ram's horns. His clothes became a suit of armour made from gold, and his bare feet became clawed talons. There was a cape of silver fur draped over his shoulders. Finally, a pair of silver, bat-like wings spread out behind him.

"This is my true form," he explained. "While we are on the other side of the gate, we assume the form of Arrancars. We are, after all, originally Voids."

The Gates disappeared, and Rith's appearance returned to its previous state. Kurotsuchi was staring at him with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Did you say 'Voids'?" the scientist asked.

Rith nodded his head.

"Does that mean anything?" Shunsui asked.

"Yes," Kurotsuchi said. "They are supposed to be extinct."

"The Diablos are the last," Rith explained. "You see, Kivara is the youngest, and she's three thousand years old."

…

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Nnoitra and Luppi were in the quinta's room. Tesla wasn't with them, since he was making sure no one would interrupt the two brothers.

"It's Yumichika," Luppi explained. "I spoke to Adesto, and…"

"You what?!" Nnoitra roared.

"Completely coincidental. But he knows who I am. He mentioned something about Yumi having a power that Aizen would want. And if Aizen can't have it, then…"

Nnoitra's eye widened.

"He would try to get rid of the power," he whispered, "before it can be used against him."

…

'This is starting to get interesting. The plot thickens, and the audience is growing impatient.'

"_Stop joking and do your job. You are to observe for now. And if necessary, cause problems."_

"_Stop going through my thoughts."_

"_I need to keep an eye on you at all times, you know that."_

"_Fine. Hey, do you think I can start another plague?"_

…

When Yumichika opened his eyes, he was once again in the guest room he was sharing with Ikkaku.

'This is starting to get annoying,' he thought, standing up. 'Next time, warn me.'

'_Well, if you can summon our mask, it might be easier.'_

When he stepped into the main room, he came to an abrupt stop. The room was full, with the Soul Reapers on one side, the Vizards on another, and Urahara was chatting happily with a redheaded woman he doesn't recognise. Ichigo was sitting in the middle between the Soul Reapers and the Vizards.

"Yumichika," Ikkaku said.

Urahara abruptly stopped his conversation with the woman. All eyes were on him.

"Are you feeling okay?" the woman asked.

Yumichika nodded his head and sat down near Ikkaku.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Leva," she said. "I'm one of the seven Diablos."

"And now would be a good time for you to say who the hell the Diablos are," Renji said.

"The answer is in the question," Leva sighed. "The Diablos are the rulers of Hell."

There was silence as everyone processed what they were just told. Leva closed her eyes and sipped on a cup of tea.

"You said," the blonde with pigtails said, "that you're a Void. And now you're saying you're one of the rulers of Hell?!"

"I must admit, it does seem farfetched," Shuuhei said.

"It's the truth," Leva said.

"Forgive my ignorance," the blonde with the cap said. "But, what exactly is a Void?"

"They're ancient Hollows," the girl said. "In fact, they're supposed to be extinct."

"And how do you know _that_, Hiyori?"

"I was his lieutenant, Shinji," Hiyori said, pointing at Urahara. "I took part in a lot of his projects, along with Kurotsuchi."

"Wait a minute," Ichigo said. "_You_ were _his_ lieutenant? Kisuke, I think I finally know where you got your patience."

"Hey, what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"So, you're an old Hollow?" Yumichika said, hoping to bring everyone back on track. In truth, he was in search of answers.

"I suppose you could say that," Leva said, the corner of her mouth twitching. "We were always rare, but after Kivara, no other Void came into existence. That was three thousand years ago."

There was silence again, as everyone processed what she said.

"How old are _you_?" Renji asked.

"Renji, that's tactless!" Rukia exclaimed.

"It's alright," Leva said. "We Voids are proud of our ages. The older the Void, the stronger they are. I'm the third oldest. I'm seven thousand."

"And I'm seriously starting to feel like a little child," Ichigo muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Leva said. "Being old loses its charm after the first thousand years."

"A thought just occurred to me," Hiyori said. "You're feeding right now, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" the woman that made Yumichika think of Nanao Ise asked.

"Voids feed on spirit," Leva said. "Things like emotions. It doesn't harm the source of our sustenance. Think of it as a flower feeding off sunlight. And no, I'm not feeding at the moment. Each Void has their own unique quality they feed from. And none of you have a particularly envious nature, nor are you driven by envy in any way."

"Interesting," Urahara said. "You mentioned that there are seven of you. What I find curious is that envy is considered one of the seven deadly sins. Any connection?"

"Clever. The humans have started to call the qualities we Diablos feed from the deadly sins. They are the negative emotions that are the most common. They are also at the root of the greatest corruptions, the causes of most of humanity's crimes. Rodulphus was driven by his greed, and Fawkes was driven by lust."

"What exactly did they do when they were alive?" Izuru asked.

"Rodulphus was a graverobber," Leva said. "To you, it might seem insignificant. But think about it. Would you like to find out that the resting place of your body, the last thing linking you to the World of the Living, was desecrated? That the treasures that your family owned were surrendered to your grave, only to be stolen? Or, even worse, that your body was harvested for its organs? It could not be used for medicinal goals, so can you imagine what they used the bodyparts for?"

"I don't even want to know," Rukia said, looking a little green.

"What about Fawkes?" Yumichika asked.

"You fought him," Leva said. "Did nothing of his behaviour strike you?"

Ikkaku clenched his fist. Yumichika swallowed nervously.

"He was a rapist, wasn't he?" Yumichika whispered.

"One of the worst," Leva said. "He didn't care about age or gender. Once he saw you as 'fun', then your fate is sealed. Nagina was on his trail since he was a human. She is not happy that he escaped. But she's anticipating the moment she can kill him again."

"If you're the rulers of Hell," the white-haired Vizard said, "why aren't you taking them back?"

"That's the problem," Leva said. "When they passed through the gates, their spiritual pressures were altered so that the Kushanada can't track them. And we can't drag them back. Their chains are completely gone. We always had a rule: not to include souls that don't fit the requirements. Otherwise, Hell would be easily accessible. And escapable."

"Kushanada?" Ichigo asked.

"The guards. Did you expect that the rulers would keep a consistent watch over the prisoners?"

"When you put it that way…" Rangiku said. "Are the Kushanada strong?"

"They have to be, otherwise the souls trapped in Hell would always be able to break free. A Sinner is easily at the same level as a Vasto Lorde class Arrancar, so the Kushanada are a _lot_ stronger. Baro made sure of that."

"Baro?" Shinji asked.

"The Diablos of Gluttony. The Kushanada are _his_ pets. He's one of the only four they listen to."

"Only four?" Urahara asked.

"They listen to Kivara because of her temper. And the fact that she can make the temperature a lot more uncomfortable. Baro made them. Zeron provided the chains that bind the souls trapped there. And Zaya… Let's just say, anyone who's not afraid of her is a fool."

"So, what do we do _now_?" Ikkaku asked. "We can't kill them, and you can't drag them back."

"We've managed to find an answer to that," Leva said, smiling. "It would seem that a certain Zanpakuto has the ability to purify their spiritual pressures so that we can take them back." Her smile widened as her gaze settled on Yumichika.

"No," Ikkaku said. "It's too dangerous. Yesterday, it made him sick. And today…"

"My Hollow stepped in," Yumichika said. "He said that the only way to safely absorb their spiritual pressure is if he's in control. Unless you can teach me how to summon the mask?" He looked towards the Vizards when he said that.

"That's not the only issue," the large Vizard said. "You would also need control."

"The only other alternative is if I learn my bankai," Yumichika sighed. "And we don't have that kind of time."

"I can help," Urahara interjected. "After all, I learned my bankai in three days, and so did Ichigo."

"Ruri'iro Kujaku told me how to reach bankai," Yumichika sighed. "I first need to absorb a hundred spirits."

"Well how many do you have so far?" Shuuhei asked, looking warily at him.

"Three. And I can't use anyone twice."

There was a collective sigh of frustration.

"Looks like we're training another rookie," Hiyori sighed.

Leva looked at her oddly.

"You know, something tells me not to put you and Kivara in the same room together," she said.

"I need to know something else," Ikkaku said. "That Arrancar said his Zanpakuto can tell him about his opponents, but he was completely surprised when Yumichika's Hollow stepped in. Care to explain?"

"I suppose so," Leva said. "You see, if he was to come across one of the Diablos, he wouldn't be able to tell what powers we have. That is because, since Voids are pretty much extinct, our spirit energies are completely obscured to everyone. No one can sense us, unless we want them to. The pesquisa of the Arrancars are useless against us as well."

"That still doesn't explain anything," Yumichika said.

"Doesn't it?" Leva countered. "I don't know how it happened, but somehow, your inner Hollow has many qualities belonging to a Void."

…

"Ulquiorra, what did you see?" Aizen asked.

Ulquiorra and Rodulphus were in the throne room, along with Aizen, Gin and Tosen.

Ulquiorra removed his left eye and crushed it. As the dust spread, Rodulphus scoffed.

"And here I thought I'd seen it all," Rodulphus said.

"Interesting," Aizen said. "A power that could be either useful, or could serve as a nuisance. And it would seem as though Yumichika started to Hollowfy. I'm curious as to how _that _happened. And then there are my old colleagues."

"It's kind of nice to see how they're doing after all this time," Gin said.

"Indeed," Aizen said. "Perhaps we should extend an invitation to mister Ayasegawa?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gin asked. "After all, it's obvious that we know about his ability. If they suspect that we might want him, well… It would become impossible to get close to him. They would protect him, and it would also be harder since they might be expecting that."

"But if we don't act now," Tosen said, "then they might take him to Seireitei in order to protect him, and it will be a lot harder to get to him."

"They won't," Gin said. "Not with that Hollow of his. Hirako and the others would need to teach him to control it first, and they wouldn't dare go back to the Soul Society. They're too cautious for that."

"Gin's right," Aizen said. "They won't allow him to return, since the risk exists that he might lose control. I say we give it some time, see how things go."

…

The Numeros were all gathered in the cafeteria that all the Arrancars that weren't Espada used. It was dinner time, and they were all sitting down.

"Hey, Tesla," Apache called out to the blonde, "why don't you come sit with us?"

It was rare for the Fraccion of different Espada to socialise, so Tesla was quite surprised. But he nodded his head and went to sit with the three female Arrancar.

"Thank you," Tesla said. "But, what made you call me over?"

"You're usually sitting alone," Sung Sun said. "We figured you'd enjoy the company."

"Yeah," Apache said. "You're a lot more pleasant to be around than any of Barragan's Fraccion."

"And besides," Mila Rose said, "if you're sitting here, then there's a chance that Loly and Menoly will leave us alone."

Tesla nodded his head in understanding.

"Besides," Sung Sun said, "Grimmjow's Fraccion seem to be a little annoyed, and, no offence, you'd be an easy target."

Tesla looked over to the table where the sexta's Fraccion were sitting and gulped.

"I think they're mad at Luppi and Master Nnoitra," he sighed.

"What happened?" Mila Rose asked.

"Master Nnoitra was fighting with Grimmjow, Shawlong, Edrad and Ylfordt," Tesla sighed. "Luppi then interrupted, and, well…"

"Grimmjow already doesn't like him," Sung Sun said. "By the way those two are close, I'd say there's a good chance that Nnoitra might get another Fraccion."

"Maybe," Tesla sighed.

He didn't want to inform the three females about Nnoitra and Luppi being brothers. That might only cause problems.

Tesla took a sip of his drink, only to spit it out in surprise. He felt something in his drink. Something solid. And it would appear that he wasn't the only one.

The cafeteria was filled with the startled sounds of Arrancar that discovered that there was something crawling through their food and drink.

"Cockroaches?!" Apache exclaimed.

"I didn't even think there _were_ any cockroaches in Heuco Mundo," Mila Rose said.

Everyone was trying to kill the cockroaches that seemed to have suddenly multiplied to thousands. Their Zanpakuto proved useless, and apparently, so did cero.

"How is this even possible?!" Tesla heard someone exclaim.

Tesla was looking around at the disaster around him. He heard a giggle, and a faint whisper by his ear.

"Meet me in Nnoi's room."

He turned around to confront the speaker, only to be greeted by empty air. Looking once again at the disaster around him, only one thought crossed his mind.

Somebody planned this.

…

He was walking deep into the caves. It was dark, and he could only be thankful that he was not surrounded by white.

His task was troublesome, but he was one of the few that could do it. And unfortunately, most of the others were occupied elsewhere.

A burst of spiritual pressure forced him to come to a stop. He stood calmly as a figure approached him from behind.

"What are you doing here?" the figure, a young man, enquired. "This is no place for _your_ kind."

"And what exactly _is_ my kind?" he asked calmly.

"One of those desperate ones."

"Hardly. I am not desperate in any way. And frankly, I'd rather take a nap than be here."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to have a word with the Angel of Death. Tell her that the Ice Beast came to see her."

**The cockroach plague is purely for entertainment purposes. Can you guess who the one is that told Tesla to go to Nnoitra's room? As for the ending… sorry, but the details will remain a secret for a **_**long**_** time.**

**As to how Urahara, Hiyori and Kurotsuchi are familiar with the Voids… think about it. They've done research on a lot of subjects. They would have wanted to find out about Hollows that other Soul Reapers might have missed, and stumbled upon information regarding the Voids.**


	10. Chapter 9: Formal Introductions

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami and Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing.**

**Yeah, at the end of the previous chapter I remembered that the Soul Reapers and the Vizards still weren't formally introduced. Plus, we get to meet another member of the Diablos (she's kind of fun to write for).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 9: Formal Introductions**

When the meeting was over, Mayuri Kurotsuchi made his way towards Rith, who merely arched an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you could perhaps satisfy my curiosity," Kurotsuchi said.

"What about?" Rith asked, looking warily, but also curiously at the captain.

"Well, I've never encountered a Void before, and I would really like to find out more, for research purposes."

Rith watched him for a while, before a grin appeared on his face.

"I can see you're quite greedy when it comes to knowledge," Rith said. "It probably drives you insane, knowing that there is something you don't know." Rith sighed. "What do you want to know?"

…

The three Soul Reapers looked up when someone barged into the throne room. It was Loly and Menoly, and the two female Arrancar appeared to be out of breath.

"Is there a reason you two simply barged in?" Aizen asked, voice calm, but with an underlying hint of hostility.

"Yes sir," Loly said. "We've got a problem on our hands."

Menoly shrieked, and the attention was on her. She pointed to just behind the throne, and Aizen figured he had an idea on what was going on.

"How are there cockroaches here?" he wondered.

…

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Yumichika's inner Hollow seems to have a few similarities with Voids," Leva said. "But, there hasn't been a true Void for three thousand years. In fact, there are only four others that cross my mind, and they're currently in Heuco Mundo."

"How is my Hollow like a Void?" Yumichika asked.

"It has a docile personality. Hollows are normally arrogant, short-tempered, cold, cruel, ambitious, impatient, selfish, overconfident, ruthless, impulsive, brutal, relentless, battle-hungry, overbearing or indifferent. They're not exactly my favourite group. Not enough room for envy, although the other Diablos don't mind. Arrancars tend to be even larger targets. I envy Nagina at the moment."

"How so?" Rukia asked.

"She's currently in Heuco Mundo. She feeds on desire, or lust. It comes in many forms, like most of the deadly sins. A lust for blood, a desire for power…"

"I see," Urahara said. "She's currently having a lot of fun."

"That's right," Leva said. "Well, it keeps her out of trouble. Seriously, between her and Kiva, we really have our hands full, and Rith and Baro aren't really all that helpful."

"Anything else that makes you think my Hollow is like a Void?" Yumichika interrupted.

Leva waved her hand at him, making everyone confused.

"Yep," she sighed. "It would seem that you're immune to my powers. Which could only mean that Zaya did something to you."

Yumichika's eyes widened at the name.

"Zaya?" he whispered.

"Yep," she said. "There are very faint traces of her scent on you. And trust me, after seven thousand years, you can pick up on something like that."

"What could she have done?" Shinji asked.

"Most likely a blood trade. It was a way for us to ensure that our powers would never be able to harm each other. We exchange blood, and that makes our bonds stronger. In ten thousand years, no Void has ever been able to turn on another one. That is another difference between us and Hollows."

"What exactly did you do just now?" Shuuhei asked.

"Each Void has an elemental affinity. Mine is water. I can control water of any kind, including blood. I admit, it's quite a cruel way to kill, but it's effective."

"And you just tried to do that to Yumichika?!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"It didn't work, so settle down," Leva calmly stated. "Another person I should keep away from Kivara."

"I'm assuming she's Wrath?" Urahara said.

"Yep. Three thousand years' worth of anger and hatred. Trust me, you do not want to mess with her. She's one of the reasons why the blood trade is done."

"What are the others?" Ichigo asked.

"All of us, actually. Each of us have extremely dangerous abilities. I can force my opponents to drown in their own blood. Kiva's got claws, fire, and venom. Rith has a stony touch. Nagina is toxic. Baro is electric. Zeron is slow and cold. And Zaya… Please don't make me list them all."

"Well, what's the worst of them?" Yumichika asked.

"She can use your mind against you."

…

There was a knock on the door, forcing Nnoitra to stand up. Luppi was sleeping on his bed, and Tesla had gone to get himself some dinner. The quinta and his brother had stated that they were not hungry, and didn't want any food at this time.

He opened the door to see Tesla, Ylfordt and Szayelapporro at the door.

"Now what?" Nnoitra growled.

"We got a message to meet in your room," Szayelapporro said, pushing his glasses up.

"From who?" Nnoitra asked.

"Don't know," Ylfordt said. "Can we come in? My skin is starting to crawl."

Nnoitra frowned at the words but noticed that something was moving in the hallway. He stood aside and allowed the three shorter Arrancar in.

"Okay, something's up," Szayelapporro said.

"You don't say?" Nnoitra sarcastically said, going to his bed and nudging Luppi awake.

"The entire Las Noches is crawling with cockroaches," Szayelapporro said. "Except this room."

Nnoitra looked at the octava with an odd expression.

"Good, you're all here," a woman's voice said.

They all turned towards the wall where the voice came from. A woman came into view, and Nnoitra assumed that she had the ability to become invisible. She appeared to be about twenty and had long, wavy blond hair and toxic green eyes. Her skin was a golden tan. She wore a purple shirt with a low neckline that also exposed her midriff, and with it, the hole located at her navel. She had a black miniskirt and her feet were bare. She wore a silver anklet on her left leg and had a green marking around her right wrist that resembled a snake coiled around her arm. She had a sword strapped at her waist, and the hilt was pink and the sheath was purple. The remains of her Hollow mask resembled a white choker with green diamond-like patterns.

"Who are you?" Nnoitra demanded.

"The name's Nagina," she said. "And frankly, it would be in your best interests to have me as an ally."

"And why is that?" Ylfordt asked.

"You've seen my pets," Nagina stated. "I can also summon other little creepy crawlies. _Poisonous_ creepy crawlies. And I can summon them _under_ the skin. You know how hard your hierros are. Are you sure you want to try and get my little darlings out, _before _they get hungry?"

The Arrancars shared a glance, not sure what to make of her.

"Good," she said. "Besides, Yumi's on our side as well."

"What?" Nnoitra demanded.

"Yep," she said. "Leva's with him. Don't worry, he's safe. And he'll _stay_ safe. None of the Sinners will harm him."

"'Sinners'?" Szayelapporro asked. "Interesting choice of name."

"I know. Frankly, _you_ need to cooperate with the Diablos more than anyone. And you can stop worrying. You don't have a place reserved in Hell for you."

"How do you know?"

"I'm one of the administrators. So, trust me when I say you don't have a place reserved for you."

"What do you mean 'administrators'?" Ylfordt asked.

"Did you _seriously_ think that no one would be in charge of a world born from darkness, where all the worst souls can be found? That no one made sure it's secure, that no one can control who comes and goes?"

"When you put it like that…" Ylfordt mumbled.

"Why us?" Nnoitra asked.

She fixed her attention on him, her green eyes serious.

"There is a good chance that Aizen is going to capture Yumichika," she said. "If that happens, then he will either become a weapon, or he will be killed. Either way, we have a mutual understanding in this. As for the rest of you, you're already involved, and there's no backing out now. And if you turn on us… Let's just say, we Diablos have mastered the art of delivering a slow death. The longest it took us to kill someone was one year. And that was on a continuous basis. My record happens to be six days. Non-stop, no breaks."

The Arrancars nodded their heads in understanding.

"Why a slow death?" Luppi asked.

"Because, we can't play with them otherwise. The fastest I've ever killed someone… How long does it take to make eye contact?"

…

"I just thought of something," Urahara said. "You guys weren't formally introduced yet, were you?"

The Soul Reapers and the Vizards looked at him.

"Good idea," Leva said. "I'd also like to hear. Name, squad, rank. Ichigo and Kisuke can sit this one out."

"That's a waste of time," Hiyori said.

"I don't mind," Rose said, turning to the Soul Reapers. "Rojuro Otoribashi, but you can call me Rose. I'm the former captain of Squad 3."

"Did you say Squad 3?" Izuru asked.

"That's right," Rose said.

"Well, I'm Izuru Kira, lieutenant of Squad 3."

Rose arched an eyebrow and made a sound of intrigue.

"Shinji Hirako. Former captain of Squad 5. I'm the one with the traitorous lieutenant, and the biggest grudge against Sosuke."

"You were Aizen's captain?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"That must have sucked," Renji said.

"No kidding," Shinji said. "You know, I'm curious to meet whoever is in charge of my squad now, just to make sure they're doing a good job."

"Momo's got her work cut out for her," Renji whispered to Izuru.

"Hey, weren't the both of you Squad 5 at some point?" Shuuhei interrupted.

"Anyway," the Nanao look-alike interjected. "Lisa Yadomaru, former lieutenant of Squad 8."

"Love Aikawa, former captain of Squad 7."

"Shuuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of Squad 9."

"Hold on a moment," the white-haired Vizard said. "I recognise that name."

"That's right," Shuuhei said, avoiding eye contact. "We met in the Rukongai about a hundred years ago, Captain Muguruma."

His eyes widened in realisation.

"Hey," the greenette said. "I remember you. Don't _you_, Kensei?"

"Shut up," Kensei said. "Told you, you had a strong name. But, I guess I should formally introduce myself. Kensei Muguruma, former captain of Squad 9."

"Mashiro Kuna, former _lieutenant_ of Squad 9."

"A lot of nines around here," Renji muttered. "Renji Abarai, lieutenant of Squad 6."

"Hachigen Ushoda, but you can just call me Hachi. I'm the former lieutenant of the Kido Corps."

Ikkaku scoffed, and the Vizards fixed their gazes on him.

"Let it go," Yumichika sighed.

Ikkaku looked at Yumichika and his features softened.

"Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of Squad 11."

"That explains it," Hiyori said. "Fine. Hiyori Sarugaki, former lieutenant of Squad 12."

"Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of Squad 13."

"Wait," Ichigo said. "You got a promotion?"

"That's right."

"Kuchiki, huh?" Shinji said. "Interesting."

"Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of Squad 10."

"I guess I'm the only one left," Yumichika sighed. "Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat of Squad 11."

There was silence as the Vizards all looked at him in surprise.

"Eleventh?" Mashiro asked.

"You're… from Squad 11?" Shinji asked.

"No offence, but you don't strike me as someone that belongs in Squad 11," Kensei said.

"Well, he is," Ikkaku said. "He could be fourth seat, if he wasn't so picky."

"You know I hate the number four," Yumichika said.

"And so does Baro," Leva muttered. "Probably because it's the middle. Neither among the oldest, nor the youngest. He doesn't like me and Nagina much in that regard."

"Middle child syndrome?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Leva's eyes widened before her mouth started to twitch.

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

"First, let me explain the ability we Diablos possess, sightsharing. We can see what the others are seeing, if they want us to. So, multitasking is another ability we have."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kensei asked.

"Nagina just showed me what she did to Aizen's fortress. Cockroaches that can survive cero blasts. They'll be busy for a while."

…

Szayelapporro reported to the throne room, where Aizen summoned him. He kneeled out of respect.

"Szayelapporro, do you know anything about this cockroach plague?" Aizen asked.

Szayelapporro bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to reveal anything about the Diablos.

"I have nothing to do with it, Lord Aizen," Szayelapporro said. "But, I'll start right away on a way to get rid of this plague."

"See to it that you do."

…

The Vizards and the Soul Reapers were laughing hysterically when Leva explained the situation to them.

"Man, I would _love _to see Sosuke's face right about now," Hiyori said.

"That is cruel," Shinji said. "I like it."

"How long do you think it will take him to get rid of them?" Urahara asked.

"When it comes to plagues, no one makes one better than Nagina," Leva said. "Her favourite is the Black Death. She still likes to hymn 'Ring around the rosie' every now and again. And she can do worse."

…

"_Everyone, report."_

"_Two out of ten places set."_

"_I'm going to have a word with them right now. Hopefully, she remembers me."_

"_I'm being interrogated by a curious scientist," _the voice sounded bored.

"_I've made friends, and my little pets have claimed their place."_

"_I explained the situation, and they are willing to cooperate."_

"_Please, give me something to do."_

"_You need to stay there for the moment. The rest of you, carry on. As for me, I'm going to have a little word with our old friend."_

…

"So, Yumichika," Shinji said, "should we start tomorrow?"

Yumichika nodded his head.

"Alright then," Rose said. "Go to the warehouse district. We'll pump out our spiritual pressure so you can find us."

"Why can't he train here?" Ikkaku asked.

"We have our own training ground," Shinji said. "Plus, if he loses control, we'd be able to handle him there."

"It's isolated from the town," Hachi said. "That way, the humans won't get hurt."

"If he's anything like Ichigo, then we're going to need the space," Hiyori said.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo said. "From what I heard, you didn't do much better, Snaggletooth."

"What did you say?!"

"Alright," Shinji said, grabbing Hiyori. "Then, we'll see you tomorrow. The rest of you are welcome to come as well. Just, don't get in the way."

"Yeah," Love said. "Hollow training is no joke. You could get seriously hurt."

"We can handle it," Renji said.

"We'll see," Rose said.

…

"Where were you?"

"I was out."

"I can see that. What I want to know is, where?"

"You already know what I was doing. So, just stay out of it."

"I worry about you, Yuki."

…

Yumichika awoke with a start. It was another dream of the past. At least, he assumed it was a dream of the past.

'Who was he?' Yumichika wondered.

'_You'll remember soon enough.'_

Yumichika frowned thoughtfully.

'You said that you were there the whole time. Does that mean… you remember my life as a human?'

The Hollow didn't respond, and Yumichika was about to give up.

'_Yes, I do. But, I can't just tell you. You need to figure it out, bit by bit. If you find out before you're ready… Let's just say, it will be bad for all of us. You need to be patient, Yumichika. Everything will come in time. I'll try to keep the bad memories away, until you can handle them.'_

'Fine, but I don't want you to keep me in the dark forever. And while we're at it, how do we get a mask?'

**Can you guess who the four are that Leva mentioned?**

**Nagina is lust, so I imagine her to be less serious than the others. Zeron, Sloth, is a little more serious than she is. While he is lazy, she is easily distracted. But you will find in the future that she can be very dangerous. She wasn't kidding about the whole **_**under**_** your skin scenario. But it would still be entertaining, don't you think?**

**Another memory from Yumichika's past. And now we know that the Hollow remembers. How do you think Yumichika will react when he finds out that his friends kept the identity of his killer a secret? At least the Hollow was sincere enough and promised to tell him eventually.**


	11. Chapter 10: Conversations

**Thanks to Heroicfantasyfan, Antex- The Legendary Zoroark and NorthernShinigami for reviewing.**

**Didn't I say a conversation between Ikkaku and Yumichika would be happening? Well…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 10: Conversations**

Szayelapporo stared at the creatures scurrying around in his lab. He was facing a bit of a crisis. He knew that Aizen wanted to get rid of them, but according to Nagina, they were her 'pets', and he didn't know how she would respond to someone attempting to destroy her little pets.

Just as he thought it, Nagina made herself visible and perched herself on a nearby table. He looked at her blankly, and she only seemed amused.

"Could you at least have spared my lab?" he asked.

"Now, why would I do that?" she asked playfully.

"You did it with Nnoitra's room."

"Yeah, but that's because I like him. His lust for blood makes me happy."

"How is that?"

"All Diablos were once Voids, and we fed on certain emotions. I feed on lust in all its forms. So, bloodlust makes me happy."

Szayelapporro frowned thoughtfully.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Just to give you a little clue," she said. "You know how much damage an instant of desire in a single person can do, am I correct?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Well, imagine an entire population's worth that has collected over four thousand years."

His eyes widened, and she grinned.

"The older we are, the stronger we are," she said. "I'm the fifth. In another century, I'd be five thousand years old."

Szayelapporro's eyes widened, and he could see that she was not joking. She was, indeed, quite old. And for someone to be that old, she must be strong. Among Hollows, only the strong survived.

"These cockroaches," he began, "how do we get rid of them?"

She giggled.

"Aw, that's no fun," she said. "I like to see people _try _to get rid of my little pets. Days' worth of amusement for me. And sometimes, even years. It brings me great joy to see people try to undo what I've done."

Szayellapporro narrowed his eyes.

"Are all Diablos so sadistic?" he asked.

"Pretty much. Why do you think a place like Hell exists? It's supposed to be a punishment for all who go there. The spiritual pressure of the world is designed to drive people insane. The different levels are designed for the different levels of hostility. The rules remain that if they die, they are reborn, simply because they do not deserve the mercy given to them by death. The Kushanada are there to insure they stay put, and they know the faces of every soul trapped in Hell, so that if they should ever escape, then the moment their faces are revealed, they will be dragged back."

"One question. Why didn't you drag them back, since you know where they are?"

"An escape of this scale, and for this purpose, has never been done. Add the fact that that machine of yours altered their spiritual pressure, and we've got a problem. They were made into Arrancars by that machine of yours, and we need to restore their spiritual pressure to its normal state. They lost their chains, the one thing that binds them, makes them easy to manage. We've also informed the Kushanada that they are to leave these ten to us. We have a… special place for them. A place so deep in Hell, not even the Kushanada are allowed there. Each of us represents a deadly sin. Only the Diablos of the sin that corrupted them can drag them there. I can only drag two of them back, and I'm still waiting for one of them to have their spiritual pressure restored to something we can drag back. It would be best to kill two birds with one stone, don't you think?"

"I see," Szayelapporro said. "What exactly are the deadly sins, if you don't mind?"

"You already know about lust. Rapists and some serial killers fall under this category. One or two dictators as well. Wrath, which makes terrorists and some mass murderers her prime target. Greed, which is reserved for thieves, politicians, and a few others. Gluttony, which made people drunk in the power they had that they could not stop. Envy, which caused quite a few murders, even a few serial killings. Sloth, which was seen as an indifference to help people. People who are close to you. It can also be seen in drug addicts, who just couldn't care anymore, and an apathy most murderers display. Killing without feeling anything at all. And the last is pride. It is considered the deadliest sin, because it stands at the root of all the other sins. Almost everything to do with the self can be traced back to pride."

"I see," Szayelapporro said. "What would you say my sins are?"

"Lust and pride," she said. "One of the reasons I keep you around."

There was a knock at the door, and Nagina disappeared. Szayelapporro frowned in frustration before he went to open the door. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Ulquiorra?" His eyes then narrowed. "Tell Lord Aizen that I'm busy working on a way to get rid of…"

"Lord Aizen doesn't know I'm here," Ulquiorra said.

"Sloth," Nagina whispered in his ear.

"Then why are you here?" Szayellapporro asked.

"I would like to know what you know about what is going on, regarding the new Arrancars. The ones from Hell."

…

When Yumichika awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. Since their arrival, Shuuhei, Izuru and Renji were also sleeping in the same room with Yumichika and Ikkaku, while Rukia and Rangiku got a room for themselves. But right now, Yumichika was on his own.

'Today, I start Vizard training. Should I be worried?'

'_I don't think so. I want us to work together. But I'm still trying to figure out how to get us a mask without it being painful to you.'_

The door opened, and Yumichika's eyes snapped to the pair of eyes watching him.

"Ikkaku," Yumichika said.

"Good, you're up," Ikkaku said. "You feeling okay? That Hollow of yours isn't causing trouble, is he?"

"No, everything's fine. Ikkaku, may I ask you something?"

"Um, sure."

"Do you hate me?"

Ikkaku's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Ikkaku asked.

"Because my Zanpakuto is a kido type."

Ikkaku blinked a few times before he seemed to realise the meaning. He entered the room completely, making sure to close the door behind him, and sat down close to Yumichika.

"I don't hate you," Ikkaku said. "I guess I'm a little mad that you didn't tell me. Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid," Yumichika whispered. "You and the captain always hated kido. I was afraid that, if you found out, I'd be kicked off the squad. I don't want to go to another squad. You're the closest to family I know."

It was silent for a while. Finally, Ikkaku sighed.

"Do you know _why_ I hate kido?" he asked.

Yumichika, who up to this point had been avoiding his eyes, looked up.

"You believe it to be weak, and those who use it are weak."

"Because most of them _are_. They rely too much on it, and when they don't have it, they can't handle themselves. And just so you know, I could never consider you as weak. Do you remember how we met?"

"Of course. You were pressing me for a fight, since you somehow got the delusion that I would make a worthy opponent."

"That was the first time we met, but not the first time I saw you."

"Oh?"

"When I arrived in that district, I saw you take on those guys. I never expected someone so frail looking could overpower a bunch of thugs like that. You remember how I died. That was the first time since then that I _wanted _to fight, just for the sake of it, and not to get away from my troubles. Thanks to you, I've regained the love for battle. _That_ is why I can never consider you weak."

Yumichika smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "You know, the only reason why I eventually agreed was because you were getting on my nerves. But, halfway through our fight, I started to feel déjà vu. That your entire personality and the way that you fight reminded me of someone that I used to know."

"You mean, from when you were alive?"

"That's right. I don't remember clearly, but I do know that it was someone close to me. And when I realised that… I just couldn't allow myself to be separated from that again."

"I see. Was that person 'Yuki'?"

Yumichika's eyes widened.

"How do you know that name?" he whispered.

"You sometimes talk in your sleep. You mentioned that name a few nights ago. Do you know who he was?"

Yumichika frowned and shook his head.

"No, but I know it was someone close to me. Last night, I dreamed about him again. I can at least remember his face."

"Oh? What did he look like?"

"His hair was pitch black, and was a little messy. His eyes were a little lighter than mine. And he was at least four inches taller than I was."

"I see." Ikkaku looked down, frowning in thought. "Yumichika, do you remember _anything _else?"

"Not really," he sighed. "But my Hollow does." Ikkaku tensed, eyes widening. "He said he'd show me, bit by bit, and in the meantime he'd keep the nightmares away."

"How do you know you can trust it?"

"I just know. He doesn't seem like the kind that would double-cross me, even if he _is_ a Hollow. And Ruri'iro trusts him, so I can too."

_It's nice to hear you call me by my proper name._

"I guess I'd need to get used to that," Ikkaku said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Come on, we can't let those Vizards wait forever."

…

"Tell me, is it still possible for Voids to still appear?"

Rith stared with a bored expression at the scientist questioning him.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Rith asked.

"Do you?" Kurotsuchi countered.

"Only Zeron does, but I _can_ get bored."

"Alright, _fine_. Just answer the question."

"As far as we know, _no_. There are a few semi-Voids that appeared over the last few centuries, but none of them really fit the requirements for Voids. They pretty much all became Hollows."

"I see, like the regression theory?"

"Pretty much. If a Void doesn't feed on their particular emotion, then we become Hollows. We Diablos are past that point, but we've lost far too many of our allies like that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a little word with your head captain."

…

Nnoitra opened his eye to see a pair of green ones staring down at him.

"Good morning," Nagina said, smiling brightly.

Nnoitra attempted to throw the girl off of him, but she wouldn't budge. He eventually huffed.

"Could you get off me?" he snarled.

"Only if you say 'please'," she giggled.

He glared at her. The girl had the audacity to sit on him while he was sleeping, and wouldn't get off. She wasn't heavy. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that he could see her, he wouldn't even have realised that she was sitting on him at all. But she was strong.

"I am not going to say that," he said.

"Suit yourself," she said, shrugging. She still didn't make a move to get off him.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" he asked.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, smile disappearing.

"I might consider a cero…"

"Not that," she said. "And it won't work, just so you know. What I mean is: what will you do when you see Yumichika again?"

His eye widened, and he sagged underneath her.

"You make it sound as though it's inevitable," he said.

"After nearly five thousand years, you learn to accept just about anything as inevitable."

He sighed, then looked surprised.

"You're five thousand?"

"In another hundred years or so. Don't change the subject."

There was silence for a few moments.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Tell me, do you think he hates me?"

"No," she sighed. "And this might be hard to hear, but… he doesn't remember you."

He gave a startled gasp.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Yumichika can't remember anything from before his time in Soul Society. But he hasn't completely forgotten. He still remembers your name, and what you were like… but not you're connection."

Nnoitra sighed.

"That might just complicate things," he said. "How do you know all of this?"

"We Diablos share a strong bond," she said. "Leva told me. So, if you meet again, don't get your hopes up."

"Tell me," he said, "will he be safe?"

She smiled, not the playful smile, but a warm smile.

"He's strong," she said. "He is one of the strongest fighters in the Soul Reapers' combat unit. And asides from that, he has seven captain and lieutenant class Soul Reapers with him, as well as nine Vizards. Plus, Leva's with him. He'll be fine."

"Do you trust your friend?"

"Leva is more than two thousand years my senior. She is stronger than me. He's in capable hands."

Nnoitra smiled.

"Thanks for telling me," he said. "Now, could you get the hell off of me?"

…

Ulquiorra sighed. After hearing from Szayelapporro that the new Arrancars were indeed from Hell, he was lost in thought. He knew exactly how dangerous it would be to interfere with Hell's affairs, but did Lord Aizen? Szayelapporro at the very least seemed a little uneasy, and appeared to be quite nervous.

He made sure that he took a path that no one liked to take. The dust was evident, and he was one of the few that still used this hallway. A few cockroaches were scurrying past, and as his eyes landed on one, he stopped.

A pest that could not be killed by a cero, that appeared out of nowhere, and managed to get everywhere…

"I know you're here, Nagina."

…

Luppi sighed as he was on his way to get some breakfast. The entire Las Noches was still infested with the cockroaches (with the exception of the quinta's room), and many avoided coming to the cafeteria unless they had to, since the pests decided to make the cafeteria their favourite place. They may be Hollows, but even _they_ didn't enjoy being surrounded by so many bugs.

He felt a presence behind him, and smiled slightly before he turned around.

"You know, most people would consider it rude and creepy, Gin," Luppi said.

The silver-haired man chuckled before walking closer.

"But it's still fun to do it," Gin said. "You know, it's been a while since our last talk. How are you doing?"

Luppi would never admit this to anyone, except for Nnoitra, but he and the ex-captain got along very well. He didn't find him creepy at all, and Gin seemed to enjoy the fact that one of the Arrancar seemed to enjoy his company.

"I'm doing great," Luppi said. "Although, these bugs are really starting to get annoying."

"I know what you mean," Gin said. "I couldn't sleep last night. They kept crawling under my covers. And this morning, Lord Aizen found them in his shower. I have never heard him swear that much before in my life."

Luppi chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, I also managed to hear Harribel's Fraccion having a fun time trying to get rid of them when I passed by her room this morning," Luppi said. "They were quite loud. For once, they weren't mad at each other about something trivial."

"Yeah. But I noticed that Nnoitra appears to be okay with all of this. He hasn't complained, and the bugs almost seem to avoid him. Must be because he is also a bug."

"Must be."

"Anyway, what do you think of those new Arrancars?"

"I don't like them," Luppi said.

"I know what you mean. They give me the creeps."

Luppi frowned thoughtfully. So, Gin didn't like them either?

"Listen," Gin said, his voice a whisper. "I've bought some time. Yumichika should be safe for a while."

Luppi nodded as Gin left. He would never tell anyone, but he and Gin knew each other from a long time ago. They easily recognised each other, but kept it to themselves. It didn't surprise Luppi that Gin knew about Yumichika, but he knew that the former captain would keep it to himself. No one knew Gin Ichimaru like Luppi did, after all.

…

"Maybe we should have brought Ichigo with us," Shuuhei said.

Yumichika was on his way to the warehouse district where the Vizards were waiting. Accompanying him were Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and Izuru. Rukia decided to go to school with Ichigo, Rangiku was out shopping and Renji was helping out with Urahara's shop.

"Ichigo had to go to school, remember," Ikkaku said. "Besides, they wouldn't hurt him."

"You're right," a female voice said behind them.

They jumped and turned around, just as Leva seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Flash step?" Izuru asked.

"No," she said. "Flash step is a Soul Reaper ability. Arrancars use Sonido, and we Diablos, with the exception of Zeron, use Shadowspeed."

"Any difference between them?" Shuuhei asked.

"Flash step and Sonido, no. Shadowspeed, however, is a lot faster. The only way to keep track of it is if you're a Diablos."

"I see," Yumichika said. "So, you were just using Shadowspeed?"

"No again," Leva said. "I have the ability to completely conceal myself from all five senses. Only a Diablos will be able to figure out I'm there. Nagina can do it too, but she's not as effective as I am. It consumes her energy, and she needs to recharge, or drop it for a while."

"And how does she recharge?" Ikkaku asked.

"Might I suggest never engaging her in a drinking contest," Leva sighed. "Alcohol keeps her toxin levels under control and she's less likely to accidently kill you."

"I see," Yumichika said. "So, she enjoys alcohol?"

"She and Baro are the only ones who can stand the stuff," Leva mumbled. "They tried to find out which one can drink more, but every time, the bar runs out of stock. They're the only ones in the universe that can consume ten times their weight in alcohol and still remain sober."

Ikkaku, Shuuhei and Izuru shared a glance. They regularly went out drinking together, and knew that it was an impossible task.

"Anyway," Leva said, "we're here."

They stood in front of a warehouse, and they could definitely _feel_ the Vizards' presence. They all nodded in understanding and went inside, where they were waiting for them.

"Welcome," Rose said. "So, Yumichika, are you ready to get started?"

**Okay, training starts next chapter.**

**So, Ulquiorra knows about Nagina. What do you suppose the story **_**there**_** is? As for Gin and Luppi… Later. I think chapter 16, maybe chapter 17.**

**Poor Rith. Remember, an entire day has passed since Kurotsuchi started questioning him. You can probably imagine how annoyed he is at this time.**

**Also, remember the subplot I mentioned a few chapters ago involving Grimmjow and his Fraccion? Well, it starts next chapter. Let's just say, after I'm finished with this, Ylfordt and Yumichika will be quite close. Yes, I'm planning to let the two groups join at some time.**

**As for Nagina and Baro's drinking habits, I had to add **_**something**_** for humour. And there is significance. Nagina's entire body is made up of toxins of all kinds. The toxins in her body nullifies the toxicity of the alcohol. And Baro is gluttony, meaning he consumes a lot because he can't sate his appetite. His metabolism is too fast. Think Captain America. So basically, their bodies are working hard to make anything that causes the body harm to become nullified.**


	12. Chapter 11: Masked

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami, endeavour and Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing.**

**Okay, so for the next few chapters, Yumichika won't be getting **_**all**_** the action. And you will see why the genre is angst. This will mostly focus on the Granz brothers. But, as the title suggests, Yumichika will be getting his mask. I want to know what you thought of my description.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 11: Masked**

"Hold on a minute," Izuru said, "where's that other guy? Shinji, was it?"

"He's at school," Hiyori said.

At the blank looks, Lisa sighed.

"Shinji acts as our main correspondent with Ichigo," Lisa said. "He goes to school in order to give and receive news."

"Alright," Shuuhei said. "I think I get it."

"Are you expecting something to happen?" Yumichika asked.

"Well," Rose said, "it's a good precaution."

"Alright then," Yumichika sighed, "how should we start this?"

"The mask," Kensei said. "We can't do anything until the mask appears."

"And the best way to do that…" Hiyori said, using flash step to charge at Yumichika with her Zanpakuto. Yumichika calmly blocked with his own Zanpakuto. "Not bad. Can you keep up?"

Yumichika smirked.

"Don't underestimate me," he said.

...

Ylfordt was on his way to his brother's lab when he saw a figure. He froze at the sight.

His black hair was cut short, but not too short, being slicked back. His eyes were a calm teal. He wore the standard uniform, with his Zanpakuto strapped to his side in a grey sheath. What was left of his mask was a jaw hanging around his neck, like so many others. When he saw the Fraccion, he smirked.

"Well, well," he said, "it's been a long time, hasn't it, Alexander Granz?"

"I go by Ylfordt now," Ylfordt said, backing up slightly. "So, you're one of the Sinners?"

"I wasn't aware that anyone outside of Hell knew what we were called," the other Arrancar said, stepping closer. "And in case you want to know, my name now is Delgato."

Ylfordt continued to back up, his pulse quickening.

"You know," Delgato said, "your hair and eye colour might have changed, but your hair is the same length, and you still have the same face."

Delgato used Sonido to stand right in front of Ylfordt. The blonde jumped and tried to back away, but Delgato grabbed the Fraccion's wrist and slammed him against the wall, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Delgato placed his hand over Ylfordt's mouth, muffling any sounds of protest.

"You aren't an Espada," Delgato whispered. "Aizen won't be upset if you were to simply… disappear. From what I can tell, you're not that high up on the food chain."

Ylfordt began to struggle, but he couldn't do much against the stronger man. Delgato chuckled, smiling sadistically. There was a gleam in his eye. A gleam that foretold pain and suffering.

"What do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice asked.

The two turned to face the figure, and Ylfordt had never before been so glad to see the tall Espada.

"Nnoitra, is it?"Delgato said calmly. "Or, do you prefer 'Yuki'?"

Nnoitra's eye narrowed.

"I suggest you go crawling back to the hole you came from," Nnoitra said. "And I'd stay away from that one if I were you. Unless you want _two_ Espadas crushing you. And if you keep up like that, then you'll have _three _Espadas out for your blood. Am I clear?"

Ylfordt's eyes widened in surprise, and Delgato made a sound of intrigue. Still, he released Ylfordt and stepped away.

"Adesto told me about you," Delgato sneered. "He also mentioned your brothers. Just so you know, he's not happy about your encounter all that time ago. And he'll get you back for it."

With a smirk, Delgato used Sonido to get away. When he was out of sight, Ylfordt crumpled to the floor, not caring that Nnoitra was seeing his weakness. He was trembling harshly.

"You okay?" Nnoitra asked, and Ylfordt was surprised to hear the gentleness in the tone.

"T-tell me s-s-something," Ylfordt stuttered. "H-how d-did y-you f-feel, when you s-saw A-Adesto for the f-first t-time after… after…"

Nnoitra sighed.

"That guy," Nnoitra said. "You knew him, didn't you?"

Ylfordt looked up at the quinta with wide eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"He was the one that killed me," Ylfordt whispered.

Nnoitra's eye widened. That was the last thing Ylfordt saw before his vision faded to black.

…

"This is going to take a while," Leva muttered.

They were all watching Yumichika and Hiyori cross blades. Hiyori had donned her mask and was frantically attacking Yumichika, who managed to match her blow for blow.

"That's it!" Hiyori said in her distorted voice. "Butcher them, Kubikiri Orochi!"

Ikkaku, Shuuhei and Izuru's eyes widened when they saw the former lieutenant's shikai.

"Now _I _wanna fight her," Ikkaku said.

"How was she a member of Squad 12?" Izuru asked.

"She was the lieutenant _before_ Kisuke became the captain of Squad 12," Rose said.

"And if memory serves, she wasn't too happy with her new captain," Lisa said. "I wonder, who did she beat up more? Kisuke or Shinji?"

"She eventually warmed up to him," Hachi said. "But she still can't stand Shinji."

"Do I want to know the history there?" Shuuhei asked.

"It would take too long," Kensei muttered.

"Anyway, it looks like Yumichika is keeping up with Hiyori," Rose said.

"He's not fifth seat of Squad 11 for nothing," Izuru said.

"Yeah," Ikkaku said. "He can keep up with me, most lieutenants and even last long enough in a sparring match with our captain."

"Maybe we should have let someone else try to fight him?" Mashiro suggested.

"And the scary thing is," Shuuhei said, "Yumichika can do all that with only _half_ his shikai."

The Vizards said nothing, simply stared at the battle.

"If that's the case," Rose sighed, "then he _better_ have enough control."

…

Grimmjow was lying on his bed, snoring softly. A burst of spiritual pressure startled him awake, just before a voice was heard.

"Oi, Grimmjow! Open up!"

Grimmjow grumbled, but didn't comply.

"Grimmjow, if you don't open up now, I'll cero the door down!"

Grimmjow growled, but this time stood and stormed to the door. He yanked the door open, prepared to yell at the quinta, but something stopped him.

Nnoitra looked furious, but the fury wasn't directed at the sexta. Grimmjow's gaze dropped slightly, and his eyes widened.

"I wasn't sure if I should take him to you or to Szayel," Nnoitra said.

Grimmjow stared at his unconscious Fraccion. Ylfordt was trembling slightly, and his face was extremely pale.

"What the _hell_ did you do to my Fraccion!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"Save him from a potentially dangerous situation," Nnoitra stated calmly. "Tell me, how much do you know?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"About what?" he asked.

"About Aizen's new friends," Nnoitra said.

"I know they're from Hell, and that Szayel was the one that let them out."

"Okay, you know about that. Did you know Ylfordt still has memories from when he was alive?"

Grimmjow frowned and shook his head.

"How do you?" Grimmjow asked.

Nnoitra sighed.

"We have that in common," he said. "Anyway, what I was saying. Ylfordt just had a run-in with one of those Arrancars…"

"I _told _them not to pick a fight with them," Grimmjow said.

"The one he ran into was the one that killed him as a human," Nnoitra said.

Grimmjow stared at the quinta, eyes wide. He could feel the blood drain from his face. He looked down at his Fraccion and his heart clenched at the sight. Ylfordt looked so… frail.

This was probably why Hollows are not meant to remember their human selves. There's a good chance that, for those who were murdered, to meet their killers. After all, how many times do murderers avoid becoming Hollows? Or worse? The anguish of death was supposed to let the memories fade. So, how was it possible for Ylfordt to remember?

"What was he doing to Ylfordt?" Grimmjow whispered.

"He had him pinned against the wall," Nnoitra said. "He was saying something, but I couldn't make it out. Ylfordt looked scared."

Grimmjow nodded, his face hardening.

"Put him on the bed," Grimmjow said. "I'm going to kill Szayel."

"Hold on," Nnoitra said. "I'm coming with you."

"No, someone's got to look after Ylfordt."

"Well, _I'm_ not gonna. He's not _my_…" Nnoitra said, his eyes widening.

He placed the blond Fraccion in Grimmjow's arms and went to his own room. Grimmjow frowned and laid Ylfordt down on the bed. He turned around just as Nnoitra re-entered the room, Tesla following behind him.

"Let's go," Nnoitra said.

Grimmjow nodded as he followed the lanky Espada.

…

Yumichika blocked another one of Hiyori's attacks. He could feel his inner Hollow strengthening him, but it still wasn't enough to get his inner Hollow to get out.

'_I'm still trying to make this as painless as possible!'_

'Then forget about it! Sorry, Ruri'iro.'

"Bloom, Fujikujaku!" Yumichika said.

_Are you kidding me?! You're back to calling me _that_ ugly name?_

'Well, our real power can't work in this situation. And I refuse to engage in a fight like this using kido!'

'_Um, is now really the time?'_

Yumichika barely blocked another one of Hiyori's strikes.

_You could at least have _asked_!_

'And where would that leave us?'

'_Guys! Alright then, if that's how you want it, fine by me.'_

Yumichika effortlessly blocked another strike. He could see her eyes widen behind her mask before he swatted her away. And he couldn't help but notice that she seemed to become weaker.

…

Tesla looked up when the door opened. He was silent as he and the rest of Grimmjow's Fraccion stared at each other. Shawlong was the first to break the silence.

"What exactly are you doing here, Tesla?" Shawlong asked.

Tesla swallowed nervously and looked at Ylfordt.

"Master Nnoitra asked me to keep watch over him," Tesla explained. "Something happened regarding one of the new Arrancars."

"The ones from Hell?" Edrad asked.

Tesla looked at the other Fraccion and nodded.

"Master Nnoitra and Master Grimmjow are furious," Tesla continued. "They're on the warpath."

"Wait a minute," Di-Roy said. "Are you saying that the two most violent Espada are on the warpath, _together_?"

Tesla nodded.

"I think we're all in agreement," Shawlong said, "that we need to stay as far away as possible."

Grimmjow's Fraccion took their seats close to their teammate. Tesla stood to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," Shawlong said calmly. "You're going to tell us everything you know."

…

Szayelapporro was examining one of the cockroaches. Their exoskeletons appeared to be stronger than their hierros, and they seemed to radiate their own spirit energy. It didn't appear to be like a Hollow's, but there was something unusual.

A burst of spiritual pressure was the only warning he got before the door was slammed open. He jumped slightly and gave a startled yelp, and the cockroach he was holding was sent flying.

"I could have been busy with important…" he began, turning around to face the intruders.

He never got to finish, as a fist made contact with his jaw and sent him flying back.

"You idiot!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Szayelapporro looked indignantly up at the sexta, who stood above him.

"How dare you call me…" Szayelapporro began.

"He's got a point, Szayel," Nnoitra said.

Szayelapporro looked past Grimmjow to see Nnoitra standing there, glaring slightly.

"You two have an agreement?" Szayelapporro asked. "Well, it would seem the end of days is approaching."

Grimmjow grabbed Szayel's shirt and lifted him by the collar.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Grimmjow growled.

"Would you at least tell me _why_ you're mad at me?" Szayelapporro demanded.

"Ylfordt," Grimmjow growled.

"What does my brother have to do with this?"

"One of those bastards you let out," Nnoitra said. "He was the one that killed Ylfordt. And Ylfordt had a run-in with him earlier."

Szayelapporro's eyes widened. He felt his blood run cold.

"It can't be," Szayelapporro whispered.

"Ylfordt's unconscious," Grimmow said. "He's still trembling. And he remembers… Do you have _any _idea what it can do to him?"

"I never saw his face," Szayelapporro whispered, apparently not hearing what Grimmjow just said. "The whole time he was torturing Ylfordt… he wore a mask. The only time he took it off, was…"

Szayelapporro started to tremble as he remembered his brother's screams.

A blast caught the attention of the three Espadas. They stared wide-eyed as a few of the cockroaches exploded.

"What the…" Grimmjow began.

"The spiritual pressure," Szayelapporro whispered. "So that's what it was. These bugs are living ceros."

…

They stared as Yumichika released the half-shikai.

"Um," Rose said, "what just happened?"

"Fujikujaku," Ikkaku said. "It's what I thought Yumichika's shikai was until a few days ago."

"Is it just me," Izuru said, "or does Yumichika seem… sluggish?"

"It must be his Hollow," Kensei said.

"Nope," Leva said, looking bored. "Yumichika and his Zanpakuto are arguing, and the Hollow is attempting to break them up."

"How can you tell all that?" Love asked.

"Having a sixth sense has its perks."

Hiyori gave a truly aggressive slash, and Yumichika blocked it effortlessly. Everyone stared in surprise, except for Leva.

"Take a good look," Leva said.

Looking at the new Vizard, they could immediately see a difference. Yumichika went on the offensive, and when he passed close by them, they could see the cause. Yumichika's inner Hollow was gaining control.

"What's wrong, Yumichika?" Hiyori asked. "Afraid to let your Hollow take control?"

"Shut up," Yumichika said calmly, his voice slightly distorted. "I'm busy having a more important discussion in my mind."

They saw green spirit particles gathering across his face, and they watched on in anticipation as the spirit particles became a mask.

Yumichika's mask fit over his face perfectly. The eyes were slightly narrowed and curved upwards in the outer corner. There was no mouth, but there was an intricate design of purples, greens and blues that resembled vines curling. The vines started from the left temple and curved downwards towards the inner corner of the left eye and stopped just above it. There was another series of vines coming from the outer corner of the right eye and stopping just above the inner corner. From the outer corner of the left eye another series of vines curved downwards, covering his cheeks. From the right side of his face, just below the ear, another series of vines curved downwards and stopped where the middle of the mouth would be covering the lower part of the cheek as well, making it the largest series of vines.

"Well, _that's_ impressive," Hiyori said, removing her mask.

"What do you mean?" Yumichika asked, sounding confused.

"Why don't you look into a mirror?" Rose suggested.

Yumichika withdrew the mirror he kept in his uniform and stared at the reflection with the mask.

"Well," he said, "at least it's beautiful."

"What I want to know is how you got it so effortlessly," Lisa said.

"Simple," Leva sighed. "The reason why it's so painful the first time is because the Soul Reaper fights the Hollow half, along with the unfamiliar feeling. While Yumichika was arguing with his Zanpakuto, the Hollow within used the opportunity to form a mask, as painless as possible. Yumichika didn't even notice, am I right?"

Yumichika chuckled sheepishly.

"Well," Love said, "sounds like you're in control."

"Yeah," Kensei said, a grin forming on his face. "But, how long can he hold it?"

"Hey, Leva," Hachi interrupted. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you know about the reason why the first Hollowfication is so painful?"

"Easy," Leva said, smirking. "You didn't think you're the first Vizards, did you?"

**I remember mentioning that Hollows might remember their human lives if something happened that truly haunted them. I was thinking about what could have happened to the Granz brothers, and this was what I got. Thank you insomnia!**

**Next chapter, Szayel will tell the other two what happened. Leva will also explain a few things regarding the other Vizards.**

**And remember, the more OC's I have, the larger the group will be. I need both Arrancars **_**and**_** Vizards, so please, share. Chances are, most of them will play a small role, but there are quite a few that will play a larger role. As in, taking part in big battle roles. I have a few scenarios for that, so… Please, I only have a limited supply in my own mind.**

**Oh, and just a little extra info. Aizen, Tosen and Gin are living in one part of the fortress, the Espada another part, mainly around the same corridor, the Fraccion a floor below the Espada, the Numeros another part, and the Sinners a completely different part that is totally isolated.**


	13. Chapter 12: History Lesson

**Thanks to Heroicfantasyfan, endeavour and Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing.**

**This chapter has some important information, and as the title suggests, a few details of past events are given.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 12: History Lesson**

"Did that cockroach just explode?!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"So that's what it was," Szayelapporro said. "I thought their spirit energies seemed strange, but I didn't imagine…"

"Forget the bugs," Nnoitra snapped. "First off, how could you let your brother's killer run free? The least you could do was warn him."

"Simple," Szayelapporro said, his voice cold. "I didn't know he was there."

Grimmjow lowered him just a fraction, but still had a firm grip on the front of the scientist's uniform.

"Start talking," Grimmjow snarled.

Szayelapporro lowered his eyes and sighed.

"Ylfordt and I were twins when we were alive," he began. "Fraternal twins. The only difference in our appearance now is the colour of our hair and eyes. Our eyes were blue and our hair was black. Anyway, when we were sixteen, our parents died. We lived with each other being the only family either of us had for two years. That's when it all happened."

…

Rose and Yumichika were crossing blades, both wearing their masks. They were trying to see how long Yumichika could hold his mask while in combat. Kensei was standing on the side lines, stopwatch in hand. The rest were merely watching. Yumichika had already outlasted Lisa and Love, and now it was Rose's turn.

"He's already on ten minutes," Kensei said.

"Hey Leva," Shuuhei said.

"What?" she said, her voice bored.

"You said something about there being other Vizards. What did you mean?"

"Exactly that. The first group of Vizards were also part of the first members of the 13 Court Guard Squads. More specifically, the captain of Squad 2, her lieutenant and her third seat. They are, without a doubt, the strongest Vizards that ever existed."

Kensei glared at her slightly, just as Rose's mask broke.

"Alright, who's next?" Rose called out.

"I'll go," Kensei said, giving the stopwatch to Hachi.

Kensei donned his mask, withdrew his Zanpakuto from his pocket, and launched at Yumichika, who dodged effortlessly.

"Who keeps their Zanpakuto in its shikai form, and in his pocket?" Leva asked.

"That's Kensei for you," Mashiro said. "So, tell us more about the first Vizards."

"Actually, the others were all the same. Most of them Hollowfied in response to their Zanpakuto, which had a dark nature. The others Hollowfied after a traumatic event caused them to lose all sensibility and reason. But the others all had one thing in common: their Hollowfications were natural."

"Nothing natural about it," Lisa muttered.

"Actually, it _is_, when you stop to think about it. You see, Soul Reapers and Hollows have a common ancestor. And in the old days, Soul Reapers and Hollows were a lot closer to each other than now. The only thing that prevented them from crossing over was circumstance."

"I see," Izuru said. "What was the ancestor?"

"Simple," Leva said, a smile forming on her face. "Hollows and Soul Reapers are both descended from the Voids."

…

"I see," Shawlong said.

Tesla had told the other Fraccion about the Granz siblings having memories from their lives as humans, the same as Nnoitra, which is why Nnoitra took it upon himself to help Ylfordt right now. He had no idea what happened, just that Nnoitra asked him to watch the unconscious blond while he and Grimmjow had a little 'chat' with Szayelapporro.

What he neglected to tell them was about the fact that Luppi and Nnoitra were connected from their time as humans. He also didn't tell them about the Diablos, Nagina. He wouldn't admit it, but the girl gave him the chills. There was something about her that seemed… lethal. As though she was a snake poised to strike, but no one knows she's there.

"Did Nnoitra say anything else?" Edrad asked.

Tesla shook his head.

"First those Arrancars from Hell," Shawlong mused, "then the cockroaches, now this? Why do I get the feeling that all these events are connected somehow?"

A groan caught the attentions of all those in the room. They looked over towards the unconscious blonde just as red eyes started to open.

…

Szayelapporro was curled up against the wall, knees tucked against his chest and back against the cold wall. That is the position he assumed as soon as Grimmjow let go of his uniform. Nnoitra had made himself comfortable on the edge of one of the workstations while Grimmjow remained standing over the scientist.

"Ylfordt came home one day, looking slightly nervous," Szayelapporro said. "Over the next few days, I noticed he started to get jumpy. When I confronted him about it, he mentioned that he felt as though someone was always watching him. After about a week, he stopped going outside. That's when the letters came."

"What were in the letters?" Grimmjow asked, his voice subdued.

"They were… threats, to say the least. They described how Ylfordt would die… how he would be tortured."

At this, Nnoitra stiffened, paying closer attention.

"After a while, I stopped Ylfordt from getting the letters, but he knew that they came. And about a month after it started… that's when the conclusion came." Szayelapporro swallowed a lump in his throat. "It was the middle of the night. We were both asleep. Eventually, I felt uncomfortable, and when I opened my eyes, I was tied to a chair, my mouth gagged. Ylfordt was tied up on the other side of the room, but not to something. The guy, he wore a mask, so I never saw his face. But he showed Ylfordt. He wanted my brother to know the face of his killer."

Szayelapporro made a choked sound and hugged his legs tighter, closing his eyes.

"He started to torture Ylfordt, right in front of my eyes. Ylfordt wasn't gagged, so I… I…"

"You could hear him scream," Nnoitra whispered. "Hear him scream, hear him beg and plead…"

Szayelapporro swallowed and nodded his head.

"Ylfordt asked him why he was doing it," Szayelapporro continued. "I'll never forget the answer."

"What did he say?" Grimmjow asked.

"He said… 'Because, killing is fun. Especially in front of the ones you love. If I killed you in a dark alley… What fun would it be?' He chose Ylfordt because of the way he looked. He looked…"

"Feminine," Nnoitra said, fists clenching. "Just like…"

"That's sick," Grimmjow said. "Even I have to say that's taking it too far. I don't mind killing for the sake of killing, but… That's just wrong."

"Are you saying that because it's what you truly believe," Nnoitra asked, "or just because it's one of _your_ Fraccion?"

Grimmjow whipped around to face the quinta, but Szayelapporro's next words froze them in place.

"Ylfordt wasn't the first to die by his hand," Szayelapporro said. "I only found out later that he was a serial killer. He chose my brother as his prey, and there was no way to escape. I was all alone after that."

"What happened after that?" Grimmjow asked.

Szayelapporro laughed bitterly.

"Did you think that I would carry on, with no one in my life?" he asked. Tears were starting to fall. "Like I said, I was alone. I had nothing to lose."

"You killed yourself," Nnoitra whispered. "After _that_, I don't blame you."

Silence descended upon the three, none of them eager to shatter it. Finally, Grimmjow huffed and turned around.

"I don't want you near Ylfordt for a while," Grimmjow said. "Not unless _he_ wants it. Until then, you stay away from my Fraccion."

Szayelapporro simply stared at the retreating sexta. Usually, he would launch into an argument, but not this time. This time, he had to acknowledge that Grimmjow was the one with Ylfordt's best interest in mind. So until then, he would have to stand aside.

…

They were all staring at Leva, who calmly watched as Kensei and Yumichika continued to fight.

"Hold on," Ikkaku said. "How is that even possible?"

"Until Zaya died in her human life," Leva said, "no soul continued living. If you died, you died. There was no Soul Society, no Heuco Mundo. Nothing. But because Zaya was only part human, she could return in a semi-immortal state. After becoming a Diablos, she became completely immortal. Because of that, she is stronger than any other Diablos. The rules she made could not be broken. She could manipulate other souls, and eventually, after some time, souls started to live after death, as either a Hollow or a Whole. And occasionally, a Void. For some reason, that almost never happened. Most other Voids got killed or became Hollows, and eventually died as Hollows. The first Diablos after Zaya, who was a pure human soul, was Zeron, and he is a thousand years younger than her."

"So, what you're saying is you were kind of at the bottom of the food chain?" Hiyori said.

Leva glared slightly but didn't comment.

"A thousand years after Zeron was born, Armageddon struck," Leva continued. "Zaya and Zeron survived, as well as a few others. And a thousand years later, _I _was born."

"What do you mean 'Armageddon'?" Rose asked.

"The end of time," Leva said. "Also called Ragnarok, or the apocalypse. Point is, when that takes place, the rules change. After that, more and more souls continued to live after death, but it still didn't happen every time. And the Old Ones enjoyed feasting on those souls."

"Old Ones?" Lisa asked.

"Also called Demons. They ruled the earth until about three thousand years ago. Zaya is half demon. More specifically, her demon half was an Angel of Death. We think that was the reason why she was reborn. She's also capable of bringing back the dead, if their souls hadn't moved on yet. In other words, if they weren't dead for long."

"Ah, I think I see," Hachi said. "It works as a sort of event rejection?"

"More or less. The technique she uses is called Heaven's Monarch. Soul Reapers tried to replicate it, but instead got Hell Butterflies. It is the strongest healing technique in existence and, like many of Zaya's techniques, is extremely beautiful."

"You seem to respect her a lot," Shuuhei said.

"Of course. Zaya is both a mother and a sister to me. She has that effect on people. You either fear her, or you're completely at ease with her. She's older than me, but she looks younger. The two of us are called the Puppetmaster Duo."

"Puppetmaster?" Izuru repeated.

"That's right. We often did things in pairs. As a result, each tag team has a different name. This is one of the rare occasions where we are spread too thin. The only one in reserve is Baro, and he's on standby should any of us need his assistance."

"Why are you spread thin?" Ikkaku asked.

"Various reasons. Kivara is doing damage control, Nagina is keeping an eye on Aizen, I'm with you, Rith is currently in Soul Society, and the Elder Duo… Let's just say, they're currently doing a different type of damage control."

"Is there a _reason_ for the names of the teams?" Lisa asked.

"Sure," Leva said. "I told you I can manipulate water, right? That extends to blood. I call it Puppetmaster. My opponent is my marionette and their blood…"

"Your strings," Izuru said, eyes wide in realisation.

"Zaya has a technique called Shadow Puppet. For that reason, we are the two puppetmasters. Zeron and I are the Aquatic Duo, since I'm water and he's ice."

"I see," Shuuhei said. "What about you and that other girl, Nagina?"

"Green-Eyed Duo. Do I need to explain?"

"Guess not."

"Baro and I are the Storm Duo. He controls lightning, and I can also make it rain. Rith and I are the Selfish Duo."

"Any particular reason?" Ikkaku asked, slightly amused.

"Greed and Envy. And Kivara and I are the Redheaded Duo. Again, no explanation necessary."

"So," Love began, "can you guys fight in teams?"

"Sure," Leva said, shrugging. "Most tag teams have combination attacks, and they tend to be a great help. For example, Nagina and I have a technique called Acid Rain. Let's just say, if you're not a Void… get away."

They looked at the battle, just as Kensei's mask broke.

"Alright," Hiyori said. "Time for a rematch."

…

"I see," Ulquiorra said.

He was in his room, looking at Nagina, who leaned calmly against the wall. She had her arms crossed and was looking expectantly at Ulquiorra.

"It's good to know that you still trust me," Ulquiorra said.

"Even if you betray us," Nagina said, "you can't really do anything. A lot has changed in all this time, namely how strong we are and what kinds of allies we have."

"I understand that. As such, I will not stand in your way, but I won't assist either. I will not betray Lord Aizen."

"I understand," Nagina said, before smirking. "Is it just my imagination, or did you become even _more_ depressing?"

Ulquiorra sighed.

"I see you are still the same," he said. "I wonder, is Gin related to you?"

"The guy with the silver hair?" Nagina asked. "Highly unlikely. Although, he seems… fun."

"…You definitely haven't changed. What about the brat?"

At the word 'brat', something started to happen that, should anyone witness it, they would have died of shock. Ulquiorra's eye began to twitch.

"Kivara is a little… temperamental," Nagina sighed. "Don't worry, I'll try to keep her away from you. The _last_ thing we want is for the two of you to start arguing like a couple of toddlers."

"That is not how it was," Ulquiorra said, voice containing just a little bite. At Nagina's raised eyebrow, he sighed. "What about Rith?"

"Same as ever. None of _us_ really changed, personality wise." Nagina tensed. "If you'll excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere. It's good to see you again, Ulqui."

With that, she was gone. Whether she used Snake in the Grass or Shadowspeed, the quarta did not know. But one thing was for certain.

He would keep his word. He is neither with them, nor against them. After all, the Diablos gave his life meaning, so long ago.

…

"Finally awake," Shawlong said.

Ylfordt frowned and looked around at the other Fraccion, his eyes resting on Tesla.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We could ask you the same question," Shawlong said.

"You were unconscious," Tesla said. "Master Nnoitra asked me to look after you while he and Master Grimmjow went to see your brother."

Ylfordt frowned, thinking back to what happened earlier that day. When he finally remembered, he wished he didn't.

He started to tremble, remembering his encounter with Delgato. Especially the words he said.

"_You aren't an Espada. Aizen won't be upset if you were to simply… disappear."_

"Ylfordt!" Di-Roy exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"No," Ylfordt whispered. "Not again. Not _him_ again."

"Ylfordt!" Nakeem said.

"He's not listening," Shawlong said. "What could have happened?"

The door opened and Grimmjow stormed in, but he stopped when he saw Ylfordt.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We wanted to find out what happened to him and he just… freaked out," Di-Roy explained.

Grimmjow sighed and went over to sit next to his blond Fraccion. It was rare that he showed a soft side. Even his Fraccion rarely saw it. So it came as a surprise when Grimmjow wrapped a comforting arm around his Fraccion and pulled him closer. Eventually, Ylfordt's trembling was replaced by sobs as he was held by his master.

"Szayel told me what happened," Grimmjow said, his voice gentle.

Ylfordt looked up with wide eyes and started to sob harder. Grimmjow held him tighter.

"_What_ happened?" Edrad asked.

Grimmjow looked over towards the rest of his Fraccion and Tesla. He sighed.

"One of those bastards from Hell," Grimmjow said, "was the one that killed Ylfordt."

Their jaws dropped and they all turned a sympathetic gaze towards Ylfordt, who avoided their eyes.

"Did he do something?" Edrad asked.

"He said that…" Ylfordt began. "Since I'm not an Espada, Aizen won't notice if I disappear. He… He's strong. If Nnoitra didn't come when he did…" Ylfordt's eyes widened and he snapped his gaze to Tesla. "Please, tell him… thank you."

Tesla nodded his head.

"He threatened to kill you again," Grimmjow whispered.

Ylfordt nodded, wiping away the tears that were flowing freely. They remained in silence until Ylfordt cried himself to sleep.

…

Nnoitra stared at Szayelapporro, who avoided the other Espada's gaze. He knew that he must seem pathetic, but he could still hear his brother's screams.

"If it's any consolation," Nnoitra said, and Szayelapporro looked up, "Luppi also committed suicide. Our mom died after…" Nnoitra swallowed. "I was stupid. I tried to avenge his death, and look where it got me. Well, at least I managed to take _him_ down with me."

"I did some research," Szayelapporro said. "Suicide is considered the most horrible form of Wrath. I now know exactly what the seven deadly sins involve. It seems so simple. The way I see it, everyone is susceptible to at least _one_ of the sins. Even Ulquiorra. He definitely fits the apathy aspect of Sloth. Nagina even told me so. So then… we all deserve a place in Hell. All of us."

"Calm down," Nagina said, becoming visible. "That is not enough to condemn you."

"Were you watching the whole time?" Nnoitra demanded.

"No," she said. "I just came. I had my pets tell me what's going on."

"Did you know?" Szayelapporro asked.

Nagina sighed.

"Not really," she said. "They were never in close range, so I couldn't see whether or not there was a Thread that connects them. And we only know the names and the crimes. We don't know the victims."

"What do you mean 'Thread'?" Nnoitra asked.

"Everyone is connected in some way," Nagina said. "They are the Threads that bind us. You two are connected by a few Threads. One of them is circumstance. You blamed yourselves for the deaths of your loved ones. And their deaths are similar as well. That Thread separates you by ten years. Only we Diablos can see these Threads. There's also something else you should know." She sighed. "Delgato is a copycat of Adesto. He intended to finish his 'work', but took it a step farther. If it's any consolation, he was brought down by the younger sister of his last victim. She was only five, but she wasn't a normal human."

"So you're saying," Nnoitra said, "that, not only do we have the White Devil, but his _copycat_?!"

"Nagina," Szayelapporro said. "Until now, I've been on your side because of fear. But now, I'm on your side because I want to take that bastard down. I'm going to stand by your side when he is dragged back to Hell. That is a promise."

Nagina smiled and held out her hand. Szayelapporro took it and allowed the blond to pull him up.

"One more thing," Szayelapporro said. "Those cockroaches. They're ceros, aren't they?"

"Only some of them," Nagina said. "The technique is called Cero Domina. My Cero Severa isn't one that can be used at any time, so I use Cero Domina to get things done."

"I didn't understand anything you just said," Szayelapporro said. "What exactly are they?"

Nagina smiled.

**I checked on the Wikia page. Since Szayelapporro and Ylfordt had the same birthday, I decided that they should be twins. Strangely enough, their birthday is only a few days after mine. If their birthday was one or two days earlier, they would be Gemini. In other words, twins. (Could seriously have done that.)**

**Sorry if I'm being vague most of the time. It's the way I speak as well. I never really say something directly. Instead, I'm only hinting. My friend once described it as 'hinting without hinting'.**

**The next chapter will have information about the two ceros I mentioned, Cero Domina and Cero Severa. Yeah, the names came at random, although, Domina is the title my hostel gives our seniors, and I thought, why not use it as part of the story as a name?**

**Many serial killers have copycats, those who tried to finish the first's work, or those who decided to expand on it and 'perfect' it. Delgato is Adesto's copycat, and the two will have a part to play soon enough.**


	14. Chapter 13: Domina and Severa

**Thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark and StrangerInAStrangeWorld for reviewing.**

**Okay, so the beginning and the end are **_**very**_** important. I won't say anything else, except this is probably the longest chapter so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 13: Domina and Severa**

She sighed as she crossed the line that marked the mouth of the cave. She knew he was there. And she knew that he would not be pleased to see her. At least she was faster and stronger, but she had no interest in killing him.

She looked young, around sixteen years of age, but her face held a sort of innocence that made her appear younger. She had long, waist-length black hair that contrasted fiercely with her pale skin. She wore a sleeveless black dress with a black corset. Her feet were bare. She had impromptu sleeves which started at her elbow and went well past her fingertips. There was a sword strapped to her back, the sheath black and the hilt white. Her eyes were currently a clear cerulean. The fragments of her mask appeared to be four pairs of leaves on the end of a wreath, and acted as a sort of pin to keep her hair out of the right side of her face, especially since her hair was parted on the left.

It wasn't long until the scent of decay reached her. If it were not for all that she has done and been through, she would have halted, too sickened to proceed. However, she has grown accustomed to decay. After all, she was the one that spent the most time with _them_.

She felt, as well as heard, a stirring, and she stopped. It would be unnecessary for her to go further in. He had already allowed her close, and she didn't want to push her luck.

"What do you want, Diablos?" a voice hissed.

The figure was lurking in the shadows, but she could see him clearly. He was clad in skeletal armour and had a fearsome mask. The only thing visible of his face was the eyes and the skin surrounding them. The skin was deathly pale, and had a slight tinge of grey. What separated this figure from any other Vasto Lorde, however, was that every part of the armour, as well as the mask, was black.

"Is it hard to believe that I came for a social visit?" she asked, her voice playful. Her eyes changed to a lilac.

"Your eyes reveal too much about you," the other countered. "I know you well enough to know what your eyes reflect. You're worried about something."

"You're right," she sighed. "Things are going bad. Ten Sinners escaped."

"Ten? I thought that Negacion of yours was supposed to be inescapable."

"Too many people know about it. But, that's not why I'm here. There's a crack in Tartarus. It was caused by the escape. You and I both know what lies there."

The other figure was silent. There was a shift in the air that she understood was an invitation to step closer.

"How long ago was the escape?" the other asked eventually.

She sighed.

"Around the boundary of two days ago," she said.

"In other words, midnight two days ago, which for some will be considered three days. So, that's what it was. It's been a long time since I felt the spiritual pressure of the gates. I didn't even recognise it."

"I figured. After all, three more Diablos were added since then. Unfortunately, we have problems. We don't know what will happen if the Sinners are returned. Their chains have been broken and are lost. They have become Arrancars. This is with an outside force. One that was unforeseen."

"I see. Why are you telling me this?"

"If something happens and the crack grows, you can at least say that I warned you."

With that, she turned to leave, no longer wishing to be in his presence. After all, they had a bit of a… complicated history.

"Zaya."

She stilled, allowing him to speak.

"Do you think it will come early this time around?"

"I don't think so. But, if what I fear might happen does indeed take place, then no amount of damage control will be able to undo what has been done. Everyone will once again be forced to submit to _their_ will. Frankly, I'd rather let you Hollows take over than allow that."

"And I assume you've already set countermeasures?"

"In a way, yes. It would seem that the halflings will be our salvation. The only problem will come when half needs to become whole."

…

"Well," Nagina said, "see, we Diablos have three different types of cero. The first is the regular kind. Anyone with Hollow-like abilities can do it."

"Okay," Nnoitra said. "A normal cero. Why was it worth mentioning?"

"Just because. You see, we Voids _need_ to be able to use a cero for Cero Domina. Basically, we form a cero, but in the back of our minds, we remember that we have no intention of firing it. At the last second, we solidify and mould it to take on anything we want. Food, clothes, weapons… You name it, and you can make it. But there's a real art in creating living creatures out of Cero Domina. Very few of us use it for that purpose. But a few of these cockroaches are ceros, as you most likely noticed. If you use it as food, then you have a medicine anytime you need it. It's the second most powerful healing technique _ever_. If you use it as clothes, then you have indestructible armour. Although, it doesn't look like it. But, if you use it as anything else, then you've got a bomb just waiting to explode. If it takes enough damage, then it explodes with enough force of several Vasto Lordes firing a cero at point blank range."

"Interesting," Szayelapporo said. "Wouldn't it be dangerous, however, if you use it as, say, a weapon and it suddenly just…?"

He left it hanging, and Nagina laughed.

"Yes, it _should_," she said. "But, if you've perfected Cero Domina, then it can explode and no harm would come to the user. Anyone with a cero can use it, even you Arrancars."

"I see," Szayelapporro said. "What about the other one you mentioned?"

"Cero Severa," Nagina said, the smile on her face disappearing, her tone turning serious. "It's a cero only Voids can use. For the user, it's a normal cero. We can't really use a normal cero unless we're in a Resurreccion. Basically, you take a cero and fuse it with something else. Something destructive. Mine uses poison. It is called Toxic Cero. No one has ever survived. The poison is so complex that no cure can be found. The only one capable of undoing the effects of my cero is Zaya, and that's after a long time of trying to get an understanding of it. Let's put it this way: if you're hit by a Cero Severa, chances are, it's going to kill you. It is extremely dangerous and deadly. No matter how strong your hierro is… it's useless. And it requires nothing from us. No spiritual pressure wasted."

"So," Nnoitra said, "what you're saying is, you can kill us at any time, and it will require no effort at all?"

"I'm a snake. A poisonous snake. Of course I can kill you at any time. I'm the Queen Basilisk. But, I chose not to. By the way, Szay, do you have alcohol of any kind?"

"What makes you think that?" Szayelapporro asked.

"You're a scientist. Are you telling me that you have no need for alcohol for _any_ of your experiments?"

"…Why do you need it?"

"Because, the more alcohol I consume, the easier it is to focus on my poisons and _not_ accidentally kill you."

Szayelapporro pursed his lips and used Sonido. A few seconds later, he returned with a bottle.

"This is pure alcohol," he said. "If you need to drink it, then you'll need to dilute it first."

Nagina took the bottle and gave him an odd look.

"My body contains more toxins than your lab does," she said, taking a drink from the bottle. "This is nothing."

…

Yamamoto looked up when someone entered his office. When he saw that it was an annoyed looking Rith, he didn't know what to do.

"I should have considered that someone would be curious," Rith said, taking a seat on the edge of his desk. "How foolish of me."

Yamamoto smiled, understanding dawning on him.

"I assume you've been speaking to Captain Kurotsuchi?" Yamamoto said.

"Does he not have any basic needs?" Rith countered. "Usually, we don't mind talking about us, but… seriously, we have limits on how much we can take at any one time."

Yamamoto chuckled. That faded quickly, however.

"So, you want Ayasegawa to remain in the World of the Living?" Yamamoto asked.

Rith turned to face him, his face smug, but serious.

"Yes," he said. "And frankly, if any harm comes to him, then the one responsible will have to deal with Zaya. Regardless of what happens. Zaya has taken him under her wing a long time ago, and she will not allow anyone to harm him and get away with it."

Yamamoto frowned thoughtfully.

"What do you know of Ayasegawa's past?" Yamamoto asked.

"Just what Leva and Nagina have been piecing together and broadcasting to the rest of us. Zaya won't really share."

"I see. Tell me, how is Zaya doing?"

"The usual. But it would seem a new decision has been made regarding semi-Voids. There have been a lot of them lately, and that never bodes well. When there are many of one kind in a specific period of time… Bad things usually happen."

…

Yumichika watched amused as Hiyori's mask broke. She started getting upset over the fact that it's already been about twenty minutes, and Yumichika still has his mask.

"Come on!" Hiyori shouted. "Why do you get control _and_ a longer time?"

"Well," Rose said, as he and the others approached, "it's not like Yumichika _asked_ for it."

"Yeah, but still…"

"There's something I don't completely understand," Yumichika said. "Why do you switch out when your masks break? Wouldn't it help to keep fighting me?"

"Well," Kensei said, "we _can_ do it that way, but…"

"We haven't really had any battles, outside of training," Lisa explained. "We're out of practice. We're not used to fighting longer than our masks can stay on any more. And after a hundred years, our masks only stay on for about three minutes."

"Not true," Mashiro said. "Remember, I can keep my mask on for fifteen hours."

"Yeah," Kensei said, "but you've never really fought an extended battle before. Actually _using _your strength might cut the time short."

"There's another method," Leva said, looking sombre. "The other Vizards do it, but it's a little barbaric. The only good thing that comes out of it is the fact that they don't _have_ time limits."

"What do they do?" Yumichika asked.

"They… embrace the Hollow half. As in, they feed on Hollows as well."

The others' eyes widened. Izuru even turned slightly green.

"I think our method is fine," Rose said, everyone easily agreeing with him.

"Well," Ikkaku said. "If it helps, I'd like to see how much stronger Yumichika's become."

Yumichika looked over towards his best friend, seeing the familiar gleam. He couldn't stop his own eager smile from forming.

"Alright," he said. "You're on."

…

There was a knock on the door. Grimmjow gestured to Shawlong to open it.

Grimmjow was no longer holding onto Ylfordt, but was seated on the bed next to him. Ylfordt always had a tendency to become emotional, especially after Szayelapporro 'borrowed' him for some sort of experiment.

Ylfordt was the only Numeros to have ties to two different Espada, and they have gotten into quite a few disputes over it. On one hand, Ylfordt had sworn allegiance to Grimmjow a long time ago. On the other hand, Ylfordt really wanted to help his younger brother out, despite Szayelapporro's cold disregard of him at times.

"_If you want to act like a bullhead, I won't stop you. Just don't do anything _too_ stupid."_

Szayelapporro often called Ylfordt 'bullhead', especially if he was angry. In Grimmjow's opinion, Ylfordt should stay away from his brother, but that only caused conflicts. Not even Aizen knew how to settle it, and that was the only time Tosen didn't have a trace of disdain for the sexta. This was unheard of, and a solution was unavailable.

There was one compromise, however. Ylfordt will only help Szayelapporro if Ylfordt wanted to. He was not required to listen to his brother, after all, being the older sibling. And, if Grimmjow wanted to take his Fraccion somewhere outside Las Noches, then he needed Szayelapporro's permission to place his brother in such dangerous situations. Usually, Szayelapporro didn't protest, and Grimmjow always would wonder if the octava really cared about his brother.

But now…

He found it strange, but when he mentioned Ylfordt, Szayelapporro's features didn't change. His attitude didn't change. But when his killer was mentioned…

It was like looking at someone completely different. There was fear, concern, and guilt, all reflecting in the scientist's eyes. Grimmjow had never seen any of those emotions on the octava's face before. He didn't even think that Szayelapporro Granz was capable of those emotions. But, there it was. Was his normal cold disregard of his brother just an act? Did Szayelapporro actually _care_ about Ylfordt?

"Nnoitra," Shawlong said, interrupting Grimmjow's thoughts.

Grimmjow looked up to see the quinta's eye fixed on the pair on the bed.

"I'm here for my Fraccion," Nnoitra said.

As though it was a cue, Tesla scurried and hurried to his master's side. Grimmjow had almost forgotten about the fact that one of the Fraccion in the room wasn't his.

"Hey, Nnoitra," Grimmjow said. "Why'd you help Ylfordt in the first place?"

Nnoitra looked at him, an unusual emotion flashing through his eye.

"I also got reacquainted with my killer," Nnoitra said. "But the difference is, _I_ was never his target. I acted stupidly, but at least I brought him down with me."

Grimmjow nodded in acknowledgement. Nnoitra didn't wait any longer before he left.

So, it was out of an act of kinship. He didn't know how it happened, but he knew that he no longer had to worry about Nnoitra harming Ylfordt.

There always existed the risk that an Espada would harm the Fraccion of another. It was usually done to antagonise. Yammy liked to do it, Aaroniero liked to do it as well. Szayelapporro was known for seeking out test subjects, and that never bode well. The only reason Ylfordt was alive _at all_ was because they were brothers, and Szayelapporro wanted his brother alive for future reference. Zommari usually stayed out of it, and so Grimmjow didn't mind him near his Fraccion as much. Grimmjow himself liked to mess with the others, as did Nnoitra. They were always looking for good opponents. Ulquiorra couldn't care less. As long as the Fraccion treated him with respect, he barely even acknowledged him. Harribel usually left the others alone, but Barragan liked to exercise his authority, and Stark was simply too lazy to care.

Well, Grimmjow had to respect Nnoitra's help, and decided that he wouldn't bother Tesla, or allow his Fraccion to bother the blond, for at least a week.

…

Szayelapporro was tapping away on the keyboard of one of the many computers in his lab. He said he wouldn't go near Ylfordt. He never said that he wouldn't keep an eye on him.

"You're not that good at pretending, you know," Nagina said.

Szayelapporro sighed and turned to face the blonde, who had consumed the entire bottle, and yet appeared to be sober.

"Why exactly are you constantly in my lab?" he asked.

She pouted playfully.

"Be careful," she said. "I might start to think that you don't like me."

He simply stared at her, and she giggled.

"Oh come on, lighten up. The truth is, there's not a shred of white here, except for your outfit. But, your hair is a good distraction, so I don't mind."

"What does the colour _white_ have to do with anything?" he asked, looking, for once, confused.

"Tell me something," she said. "Do you like thinking about the days before you became an Arrancar. In fact, do you like thinking about the time before you even became a menos?"

Szayelapporro frowned.

"Of course not," he said. "No one does. But what does that have to do with…" His eyes widened in realisation.

"When you first become a Void," she said, "you are completely white. And, if you're lucky, you can use a cero. The second stage has some colour, but we still wore white. We hate white because it reminds us of the time when we were weak. Insignificant. Fair game. You only had Hollows to worry about. We had something much, much worse."

"I think I understand," Szayelapporro said. "You know, before I met you, I would never admit to not knowing something, or being confused about something. You are a bit of a mystery. You seem to go back and forth between moods, and you can talk about killing us so calmly. And yet, you made no move to do anything, other than the cockroaches. Why?"

Nagina smiled softly.

"My job is to observe," she explained. "That is the current role I must fulfil. I revealed myself to you because you're a semi-Void, along with Ylfordt, Nnoitra and Luppi. Tesla was already involved, so I revealed myself to him as well. Of the Diablos, I'm the second best spy. I can seal myself from all five senses, and I can use my pests to keep an eye on everyone. For example, Ylfordt is asleep, and Grimmjow comforted him. Nnoitra is back in his room, along with Tesla. And Luppi and Gin are talking about the good old times."

That last statement brought a frown to his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh, the Thread that connects them reveals to me that they were friends back when they were alive, in spite of an age gap of about three years. Nnoitra and Gin are connected that way as well, but it doesn't seem Nnoitra knows it. Oh well, more amusement for me."

"Are you always like this? You seem to take pleasure in what happens to other people."

"Hey, if you're as old as me, then you embrace any form of entertainment you can get."

…

"_Everyone, report."_

"_I'm bored."_

"_Then you can help me. I'm busy with something that requires someone older than me, unfortunately. Man, these guys sure are full of themselves."_

"_There's a lot of drama going on. Things are starting to get a little complicated. I actually need to show you what's going on, but I need to start from the beginning."_

"_Well, Yumichika is certainly getting a hang of his inner Hollow. They've lasted about two hours in battle."_

"_There is one scientist greedy for knowledge that frankly doesn't even realise that there is a limit to how much someone can stand being questioned."_

"_My work is done, and now, a nap."_

"_Zeron, don't you dare! The last time you took a nap, you were asleep for ten years. No, I have something else in mind for you."_

…

Adesto smirked.

The ten former Sinners were all sharing a very large room, isolated from the other Arrancars. It would seem Aizen had some interest in protecting his assets. Smart.

The only ones currently in the room with him were Fawkes, Rodulphus, and Delgato. Delgato had just finished explaining to them his encounter with his former prey, as well as the fifth Espada.

"So," Adesto said, "you get a chance to play mind games with your former prey, as well as his brother. Interesting."

"Too bad his brother is Szayelapporro," Fawkes said. "As disgusting as it is, we owe him for getting us out of Hell."

"Therein lies the problem," Delgato sighed.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't _kill_ him," Adesto suggested. "Toy with them. Watch them squirm. But, as a show of gratitude, don't kill him. You will find that mental torture can be far more satisfying than physical torture."

The door opened, and the four turned to look at the newcomer. It was a woman, apparently late twenties or early thirties. She had pale blond, chin-length hair. Instead of a uniform, she wore a white, very short dress, with black trims and no sleeves. She also wore black spiderweb gloves and white high-heeled boots which came up to just below her knees. She had a Zanpakuto strapped to her side in a green sheath. The remains of her mask took the form of a necklace. Her eyes were a pale blue, and her red lipsticked lips smiled when she saw them.

"I was wondering where you all are," she said. "What, are you not having fun?"

"We were discussing old prey," Adesto said. "Arianna, what have _you_ been up to?"

"I've been to the medical wing, trying to find out if Arrancar women can have children. Apparently, I should speak to Szayel."

"I don't think he'd be very accommodating right now," Delgato snickered. "If either his brother or Yuki went and told him about me."

She smiled a cruel smile.

"Oh well," she said. "Then I guess I just have to kill all the women when the time comes."

"How long are we going to do as Aizen asks?" Rodulphus asked, looking at Adesto.

"Until I have Yumichika Ayasegawa in my hands again," he said. "You saw that power of his. I don't want anyone else to be in possession of it. Delgato, do you think Copiar will be able to take that power?"

"Of course," Delgato said, smirking.

"Rodulphus, what about you?"

"Recegor can handle it," Rodulphus said. "Although, that Hollow of his concerns me. For some reason, I couldn't pick up on it. The same happened with the eighth and fifth Espada at the meeting the other day. I have no idea what is going on."

"We may need to look into it," Adesto said. "But, soon enough, Aizen will send someone to retrieve little Yumi. And when that happens, we can take his power, and I can have my revenge."

"Why don't you go for the youngest one?" Arianna asked.

"Because, Yuki feels very guilty about what happened to Yumichika. A failure to protect him from me for the second time would cause him to lose his mind. _That_ is what makes it worthwhile. Besides, Ren never met me personally. It won't be fun to mess with him. And I still need to repay little Yumi."

"As grateful as we are to Aizen for releasing us," Fawkes said, "revenge comes first. After that, we will make sure that Earth, Heuco Mundo and the Soul Society get a taste of what we went through. _They_ will be the ones that will experience what Hell is."

"A living hell," Arianna said, smirking. "I can't wait."

**Now we get an explanation as to why Adesto wants Yumichika. By now, you should know who Yuki is, and Ren is Luppi. Also, a look inside Grimmjow's mind. For a while, he'll be trusting Nnoitra around Ylfordt, but not anyone else. Contrary to popular belief, the Espada are very protective over their Fraccion.**

**And to clarify, Copiar is the name of Delgato's Zanpakuto. Can anyone figure out the play on words? When my friend realised that, she couldn't stop laughing.**

**Also, I was bored the other day, so I took a page out of a friend's book and checked out the voice actors of a few of my favourite characters (she does it to find an anime to watch). Did you guys know that Nnoitra and Lluppi have the same English voice actor?! And for the Naruto fans: Ulquiorra and Minato! Also, Ichimaru and Urahara (not who I would associate with each other).**


	15. Chapter 14: Crocodile's Teeth

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami, endeavour and Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 14: Crocodile's Teeth**

Yumichika and Ikkaku had been fighting for almost two hours. Neither of them really had any wounds, asides from a few scrapes, mostly because Yumichika avoided harming Ikkaku, and Yumichika also managed to dodge and block the attacks Ikkaku inflicted.

"You're holding back, Yumi," Ikkaku said. "You know I hate that."

"Well," Yumichika said, "sorry about that. But I would rather not go overboard with this new power before I know my limits. Besides, I've _always_ let you win our battles."

Ikkaku paused, eyes wide. Yumichika smirked behind the mask.

"That's it," Ikkaku said, launching at Yumichika. "This time, you're giving me a proper fight! No more holding back, Yumichika!"

"Fine," Yumichika sighed. "If that's the way you want it."

Yumichika launched at Ikkaku, and it was obvious the third seat was caught by surprise. Never before had Yumichika showed such brute force in a fight. Yumichika's style always relied on speed and dodging the enemy. But now…

Yumichika was fighting using his _strength_. Whether it was with the Hollow's help or not, Ikkaku didn't know. But, for the first time in a long time, he saw his best friend as an opponent that he _had_ to beat.

…

"Move it a little to the side, Moocher."

Renji had spent several hours stacking boxes in the storage room while Urahara had simply 'supervised', ordering him around and calling him a moocher.

"Tell me something," Renji said. "Why am I the only one you call 'Moocher'?"

"Well," Urahara said. "For the moment, Yumichika is a patient. Ikkaku actually bought a few packets of sweets for Lieutenant Kusajishi, which I consider to be good enough for rent. Izuru and Shuuhei offered to cook dinner while they're here, so I can't call them moochers. Rukia and Rangiku are guests. And you still need to repay me for the last time you mooched off of me."

Renji pouted.

"Rukia and Rangiku are only your guests because they're women," Renji huffed. "What about Leva?"

"She feeds on envy, so she doesn't need to eat," Urahara explained. "And she doesn't need to sleep either. And as far as information goes, she's more well-informed than I am."

"Yeah, speaking of which, what were you guys talking about last night?"

"I was asking her about her kind. Apparently, they don't mind it if people know about them. According to Leva, it's because they have no weakness to exploit. The regular Voids did. The Diablos don't. I asked her about her Zanpakuto, but…"

"Let me guess, she wasn't willing to share?"

"No, that's not it. She was quick to tell me that it's not a Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto translate to Soul Slayer. Their swords are called Demon Slayers. It's the only thing capable of killing something that's immortal."

"Immortal? What do you mean, 'immortal'?"

"Not sure. But whatever it was, Leva didn't seem too keen on talking about it. Which means, it must be bad."

…

"Same old school," Rukia sighed.

She, Ichigo and Shinji were heading back to the Vizards' warehouse after school.

"Does it ever really change?" Shinji countered.

"No," Ichigo sighed. "How do you think Yumichika's doing?"

"If Hiyori's the one training him," Shinji said, "then he's probably lost his mind by now."

"Do any of you know the situation involving the White Devil?" Rukia asked.

"About him being Yumichika's killer?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah, Rose told me."

"Well, he didn't tell me!" Shinji said indignantly.

"Oh, sorry."

"We're not going to tell Yumichika," Rukia said.

"What?!" both men exclaimed.

"He'll be mad," Shinji said.

"It's for his own good," Rukia said. "Imagine what kind of state he'd be in if he found out. And with him learning how to control his Hollow…"

"I see what you mean," Shinji sighed. "The last thing we want is a full Hollowfication. Kensei and Mashiro were more than enough to deal with. Something tells me that that is what will happen if Yumichika found out before he got used to the Hollow powers."

"But, we _are_ going to tell him, right?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia didn't answer, merely looking ahead of her.

…

Ikkaku was panting heavily. He knew that Yumichika was a good fighter, and that his Hollow must be making him stronger, but…

He wasn't expecting his friend to be _that_ strong.

After fighting for a few hours, his arms had started to feel numb from all the times he had to block Yumichika's sword. And what scared him the most was the fact that Yumichika didn't seem to be getting tired _at all_. As though he was pacing himself.

"Hey, Ikkaku!" he heard Leva call out to him. "You're not going to last much longer. You need to give it a rest."

Ikkaku gave a weak glance to her and noticed three new arrivals. He looked towards Yumichika, who was still masked and waiting for Ikkaku to make a choice.

Ikkaku knew that Yumichika wouldn't fight to the death against him. And Ikkaku wouldn't be able to do it either.

There was also a nagging at the back of his mind. He vaguely recalled the Arrancar named Fawkes. The way he looked at Yumichika… And that was without personal interest. Ikkaku could only imagine what Adesto would do to Yumichika. And that awoke something within Ikkaku.

He needed to protect Yumichika. And he needed to be at full strength in order to do that.

"Fine," he huffed, surprising his friends.

…

"How's it going?" Shinji asked as he, Ichigo and Rukia joined the others.

"Very well," Rose said. "Yumichika's mask took a while to come, but he's had control the whole time, and it seems like he's able to hold the mask for a while."

"How long's a while?" Shinji asked.

Kensei looked at the stopwatch in his hand.

"Six hours in counting," Kensei said.

Shinji and Ichigo's jaws dropped when they heard this. Rukia only looked confused.

"Is that good or bad?" Rukia asked.

"Well," Shinji said. "We've only managed three minutes after a hundred years of training. Ichigo can do about six minutes. But six _hours_?"

"Any explanation for this, Leva?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just what he can do," Leva said, shrugging.

They all watched as Yumichika and Ikkaku approached them, Yumichika still wearing the mask.

"Who's next?" Ikkaku asked, sitting down with an exhausted groan.

"The rate this is going," Lisa said, "we'll all be too tired to give him a decent fight."

"I'll do it," Leva said, standing up. "I won't be able to hurt him, but my power will match his blow for blow. So, no matter how much I let loose, we will still stay at equal level. Besides, I can never grow fatigued, so I'll be able to give Yumichika a decent battle until his mask breaks."

"Alright," Hiyori said, a smirk growing on her face. "It's time to see what you can do."

…

Ylfordt opened his eyes to see Grimmjow and his fellow Fraccion sitting around the bed. Knowing the reason, he felt guilty. This was all because he couldn't handle seeing the man that killed him, after all this time.

"Feeling better?" Grimmjow asked, seeing he was awake.

Ylfordt didn't trust his voice, so he nodded instead.

"That's good," Grimmjow said. "Hey, you hungry?" At this, he looked over to the rest of his Fraccion, and Ylfordt understood, from experience, that it was a silent order to get food should the answer be in the affirmative.

And Ylfordt didn't want to inconvenience his fellow Fraccion.

"I'm fine," he said, and he inwardly flinched when he heard how hoarse his voice was.

"Are you sure?" Shawlong asked. "We really don't mind."

Ylfordt nodded.

"Where's Tesla?" Ylfordt asked.

"Nnoitra came for him," Grimmjow explained. "You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah," Ylfordt whispered. "I think… I just need to sleep. In my own room."

"You're fine here," Grimmjow said.

"With all due respect," Ylfordt said, "I'd feel a lot safer in my own bed."

A lie. But he didn't want to impose. He felt that he's inconvenienced his allies enough. And he didn't want that.

No, he wouldn't allow himself to remain weak. He didn't want to be protected. And he wouldn't give Delgato any sort of satisfaction in having him defeated.

So, on shaky legs, he headed towards the door. His friends allowed him that. When he reached the door, he looked back. The others were looking at him, and he felt a pang of guilt when he saw the concern in their eyes. And so, he gave a weak smile.

"I'll be fine," he assured. "Don't worry about me."

…

Yumichika stared down at Leva. They had moved away from the others, and he could see that there was something of an eager gleam in her eyes.

"Just so you know," Leva said, "I have _never _gone all out. The highest I've ever gone was a hundredth of my full power. Is that okay with you?"

"Why hold back?" Yumichika asked.

"Without my Resurreccion, my power is around five hundred thousand times stronger than a Vasto Lorde. On second thought, I think I'll lower my power to about one."

Yumichika didn't say anything, he merely stared with eyes wide and mouth open. That was how strong she was? And if she's that strong…

"Leva," Yumichika said, "out of the seven Diablos, where does your power stand?"

Leva smiled, green eyes sparkling.

"Of the seven, I'm the third."

Yumichika took a sharp intake of breath. He didn't like the sound of that. And so, he raised his weapon, ready to attack or defend.

"One is fine," Yumichika said.

"Great," Leva said, before lunging with her hand outstretched, nails bared.

This was going to be a difficult fight.

…

When his room came into view, Ylfordt stopped and instinctively took a step back. Standing outside the door, arms crossed and obviously waiting for him, was Delgato. When the Arrancar saw him, a catlike grin appeared on his face. A grin just like his master usually wore.

"Well, well, _Ylfordt_," Delgato said. "Fancy meeting you here."

"How did you know where my room is?" Ylfordt asked.

"I had to bully a few lesser Arrancar to find out, but that's irrelevant." He took a step closer, and Ylfordt took a step back. "So, you serve one of the Espada. Now, what _Nnoitra_ said made sense."

"What do you want?" Ylfordt whispered.

Once again, Delgato used Sonido, but this time, to get behind Ylfordt. Before the blonde Fraccion could react, Delgato had both his arms pinned behind him with one arm while the hand of the other arm rested upon Ylfordt's throat, a faint grip warning the blonde not to struggle.

"I want payback," Delgato whispered. "You're going to give it to me."

"What are you talking about?" Ylfordt asked, a slight hint of panic creeping in his voice.

The grip tightened, and Ylfordt gasped in pain and surprise. Delgato chuckled, the sound like ice. Ylfordt tried to ignore the cold breath in his neck, and tried to think of anything else. Tried, and failed.

"What is going on?" a cold voice asked.

Ylfordt's eyes widened. He didn't know whether or not it was a good or a bad thing. But one thing's for sure. Standing behind the two was none other than Ulquiorra Cifer.

Ylfordt daren't look, but he could feel Delgato look over his shoulder. There was a frustrated hiss as Delgato released him. Using Sonido, the black-haired Arrancar fled the corridor, leaving Ylfordt alone with the quarto Espada.

Trembling slightly, Ylfordt turned around to look at the empty eyes of Ulquiorra. Swallowing nervously, he bowed out of respect.

"Thank you, Master Ulquiorra," Ylfordt said.

When there was no response, Ylfordt dared to glance at Ulquiorra, who appeared to be studying him.

"Sinners never blame themselves," Ulquiorra said, and Ylfordt's eyes widened in surprise. "That is probably the thing that condemns them, more than anything. A disregard for all life other than their own. They blame their victims for condemning them."

Ylfordt straightened out, his eyes wide.

"I will not tell Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra said, continuing to walk past Ylfordt. "Or anyone else, for that matter." He stopped when he was just behind Ylfordt. "This is not out of some act of pity or sympathy. Nor is it an act of mercy. But, we Arrancars need to be sure to keep the Sinners outnumbered. They do not change their ways. They will kill again, but they will attempt revenge on their former victims. So, watch your back."

Ylfordt said nothing as Ulquiorra left. He was left with more questions than answers, but one thing is for certain.

Ulquiorra saved him, and for the first time, he admired the melancholic Espada.

…

Szayelapporro was staring at the screen, his mouth ajar. Nagina was sitting behind him, examining her fingernails.

"What just…?" he asked.

"Ulquiorra saved your brother," Nagina said, her attention not faltering from what she was doing. "He's right, you know."

"About what?" Szayelapporro asked, looking at her.

"About the Sinners. They bare a grudge against their victims. In their eyes, it's 'if he or she wasn't so or so, then I wouldn't have done this or that'. They blame their victims for them ending up in Hell. And now, the reason why the Sinners are so heavily guarded. If they escape, they will attempt to go after one of two groups. First, any person who they wronged that caused them to be sent to Hell. The second would be anyone involved in sending them there in the first place, usually Soul Reapers, but also _their_ killers."

Szayelapporro's eyes widened.

"Delgato is going to kill Ylfordt again," he whispered.

"No," Nagina said, turning her attention to him. She looked solemn. "If he kills Ylfordt, then that would be a mercy. He'll torture Ylfordt, physically, emotionally and mentally, until he is begging for death. But, he still won't grant that favour. I've seen what happens when they are reunited with the ones they target. It's not pretty. That's why we make the Kushanada so strong. That's why the gates are sealed shut. We want to prevent anything like that from happening again."

Szayelapporro frowned.

"Forgive me for asking," he said. "But, this seems personal. Have _you _been wronged in some way when you were alive?"

Nagina laughed bitterly, the sound not seeming appropriate.

"It's the thing all Voids have in common," she said. "We were wronged. Betrayal, anger, bitterness, despair, sorrow… those were the emotions most common. And unfortunately, we Voids can never forget. These emotions were what triggered the transformation. And then we feed on an emotion. Can you imagine what even ten years of feeding from a destructive emotion can do to you?"

…

Yumichika blocked another blow. Leva's nails had extended to become claws, and he didn't care whether or not she was serious about the blood trade making him immune. Those claws were sharp!

'I can't sense her spiritual pressure,' Yumichika thought.

'_Of course not. You're not a Void.'_

'But, you're Void-like. Can _you_ sense her spiritual pressure?'

'_Yes. She wasn't kidding about her strength. And currently, her power is just slightly stronger than a Soul Reaper Captain.'_

Yumichika gritted his teeth. So far, she hasn't even _touched _her sword. She didn't even reach for it. And Yumichika feared what would happen should that be the case. Leva seemed to pick up on this and chuckled, the sound warm and comforting, not befitting the situation.

"Relax," she said. "It's rare for a Diablos to draw their swords. Kivara is the one most likely to do it, and she only does it around a tenth of the time."

"Why's that?" Yumichika asked. "If you have the swords, why don't you use it?"

Leva sighed and gently placed her fingers on the hilt of the sword. Instantly, Yumichika felt his veins filled with ice, and he could feel the power and emotion in that single touch. And judging from the startled cries, the others could feel it too.

Anger, bitterness, resentment, want. These were the emotions that Yumichika felt, but did not belong to him. Those were the feelings that the sword radiated, and he dreaded fighting against that. When Leva removed her hand, the feeling disappeared.

"That's why," she said. "We feed on emotions. Envy in its purest form fuels me. What you felt were the emotions that normally accompany envy. Seven thousand years' worth. The swords are forged by using excess emotion. If these emotions were something positive, then there wouldn't be a problem. But unfortunately, we don't have that luxury. When our swords are drawn, the world tenses. It remembers the destruction the swords caused. And it's dreading another time. Even if we use our full power without our swords, it will only be an eighth of our power. Enough to destroy everything."

Yumichika's eyes widened. Looking at Leva, he realised that, in spite of everything, she and the other Diablos had the power to destroy the earth, Heuco Mundo and Soul Society in a short period of time. And yet, the world is still turning. That was the thing that made him respect them. But something occurred to him then.

"Why Hell?" he asked. "Why did you decide to rule Hell?"

Leva smiled, and Yumichika couldn't help but think of a crocodile.

"Simple," she said. "You see, Hell is nothing more than a Negacion created by the seven Diablos."

…

Delgato smirked as he entered their room. As long as Ylfordt feared him, he was happy. If he could get his old victim into a nervous mess, then it was enough for him. That is what would make it all the sweeter.

**The mentality of 'blaming the victim' is how the Sinners convince themselves that **_**they**_** were the ones that were wronged. It just goes to show just how insane they are.**

**And as for Ulquiorra knowing about the Sinners' mentality… Soon.**

**Now, onto other topics. For those who like Hetalia, a few weeks ago I posted a oneshot called 'Scar-Crossed', and I also received quite a few follows and a review asking to continue (the **_**only**_** review for that story). It was originally meant to be a oneshot, but I have opened up to the idea to make a continuation. There is a poll on my profile to determine whether or not I should continue. It will be up until the 6****th**** December (when summer vacation starts for me), so if you're interested, you have around three months to vote.**

**Also, the reason behind the chapter title: Leva's Resureccion resembles a crocodile, so while she doesn't use it, her style is still vicious as though she was a crocodile. Been to enough nature reserves to know what it's like (and don't even **_**start**_** with any of the South African stereotypes). Though I admit that it feels nice to pet a cheetah, puff adder, python, seal, meerkat and rhinoceros. And being close to the largest species of vulture, and holding an eagle, and being right in front of a roaring lion… again, don't start with those stereotypes.**

**Also, I would like to know whether you want me to change the cover image of this story. I've drawn Yumichika's mask, as well as him wearing the mask. So, if you want me to, let me know, as well as which one. First five wins.**


	16. Chapter 15: Beast of the Sea

**Thanks to La Terrible La, Antex- The Legendary Zoroark and StrangerInAStrangeWorld for reviewing. I've got two for Yumichika's mask, and one for Yumichika wearing the mask. First five wins. Also, I need to know your opinions about whether it has to be a black and white version or a coloured version.**

**Yeah, I get the feeling that after this, there would be more questions. But a few answers are given as well. Although, you probably didn't even know the questions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 15: Beast of the Sea**

It has been four hours since Yumichika and Leva started their fight. Four hours of Yumichika blocking Leva's strikes. Four hours of her not even _touching _her sword.

Four hours of the others seeing the same exact thing.

"This is starting to get boring," Hiyori said, her voice monotone.

"Yeah," Shinji said in the exact same voice. "If one of them could spice it up by using a cero, that would be _great._"

Ikkaku yawned.

"You'd think that one of the rulers of Hell would be more brutal with her attacks," Shuuhei said.

…

Leva smirked as she stopped her onslaught, Yumichika looking warily at her. She motioned to the others.

"It would seem your friends are bored," she said. "What do you say we spice things up a little bit? Sorry about this, Yumi."

Her hand touched the hilt of her sword, and Yumichika once again felt the sensation he felt before, but Leva wasn't done yet. This time, she completely drew her sword, and the feeling intensified tenfold. Yumichika once again heard the others' cries of alarm.

"Have at thee," Leva whispered.

…

Ylfordt awoke with a start. He felt something that reminded him of something cold and brutal. It was like a crocodile waiting to strike. He looked up to see Nagina staring at him.

"What was that?" he asked, noting how calm she appeared to be.

"So, you felt it?" she asked. "That's just Leva, drawing her sword. She can be sardonic at times. Which is why you felt that just now. Anyway, are you feeling okay?"

"I've been better," he said. "Why are you in my room?"

"_Someone _has to keep an eye on you," Nagina said.

Ylfordt frowned and wanted to protest, but then he took a good look at Nagina. She wasn't being the same as she was when he met her the previous day. Then, she was cheerful, bubbly, and playful, albeit in a scary way. Now, she seemed serious, and there was a parental worry in her eyes. It didn't seem like it was meant to be in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ylfordt asked.

Nagina sighed as she looked at him.

"I didn't know _he_ was the one that killed you," she said. "We only know their names and crimes. Not the victims. If I had known…"

"No need to apologize," Ylfordt sighed. "It's not your fault. You weren't the one that brought him."

Nagina regarded him for a moment before sighing.

"Szayel feels guilty," she said.

Ylfordt scoffed.

"Him? Feel guilty? He's most likely doing a happy dance right now."

Nagina sighed.

"Remember," she said, "he was forced to watch you die. He was helpless. He was scarred by Delgato just as much as you were. And he has just as much reason to hate him. Things that ruined you while you were alive. These things remain for all eternity. Believe me, I know."

Ylfordt's eyes widened. Nagina gave a sad smile before she disappeared, leaving Ylfordt alone to his thoughts.

…

Szayelapporro sighed as he turned off the screen. A few months ago, he had implanted spectral parasites in Ylfordt's body on one of his 'experiments'.

He would always ask Ylfordt to help him out with a few experiments, saying that they were improvements meant for his body, and since Ylfordt was his brother, the blonde was the only one that could provide an accurate test result. But that was not true.

The 'experiments' were meant to strengthen _Ylfordt_.

Ylfordt was always the sickly twin when they were humans, making him weaker than his younger brother. And it only worsened after their parents' death. While he was not so sick anymore, he was physically weaker. And that is what made him easy prey for…

Szayelapporro shook his head. He could not think about that.

After being reunited as Hollows, there was just a faint amount of bitterness coming from the two of them. Ylfordt was still haunted by the circumstances of his death, and in some way blamed Szayelapporro for what happened. At least, that is what the scientist assumed. And as for Szayelapporro, he was mad that his brother also became a Hollow. He deserved much better.

He pretended to not care about his brother, knowing that it would present a weakness that could easily be exploited. A weakness, unfortunately, already exploited by Aizen.

That was the reason why he built the machine. Why he opened the gates.

So that, this time, he could protect his twin brother.

…

Ulquiorra shuddered. Luckily, the corridor he was walking through was empty, save for him. No one saw the strange action.

'It would seem one of the Diablos drew their sword,' he thought, continuing walking. 'But, which one? It's not Nagina, it wouldn't be that faint. The odds of it being Zeron or Zaya are extremely low. It might be the brat,' his eye twitched at that thought, 'and it might be Leva, Baro or Rith. If only it was stronger.'

His thoughts drifted to the Fraccion. Ylfordt Grantz. Fraccion to Grimmjow. Brother to Szayelapporro. The only Arrancar bound to two Espada. The only one of the lesser Arrancar that Ulquiorra would worry about.

He had seen it the first time. There was a haunted look masked behind the blonde's eyes. A look that could only be spotted if you've seen it a hundred times before.

He still had some of his empathic powers. He knew that something happened in the blonde's life that caused him great pain. Something that most Hollows would have forgotten about.

He had told Nnoitra about Hollows having memories of their past selves. That they had to have a place in Hell, or that their minds had to be addled. He deliberately left out the last requirement.

It had happened in a previous life, and then he died. Only to be reborn, and died again. He couldn't remember his time as a human. The first or the second time.

But he could clearly remember his past existence. His life as a Void. The Void of Despair.

…

Rith was walking through the barracks when he felt it. He paused, a smirk appearing on his face. Leva was enjoying herself. She just had to be careful not to overdo it. Although, all things considered, there really wasn't much danger of that happening. After all, she was nowhere _near_ a large enough body of water. And her sparring partner was immune to her powers, after all.

"So, there you are."

Rith's eyes widened. He recognised the voice from the captains' meeting. He slowly turned around to face the captain.

The captain of Squad 11. A man far larger than the blonde. But that didn't stop him from looking at him calmly.

"Captain Zaraki, is it?" Rith enquired.

"Yeah," Zaraki said.

Rith's eyes widened when a little bundle of energy popped from behind the large captain's head, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey there," she said. "What's your name?"

Rith looked at her in surprise before smiling softly.

"Rith. And you?"

"Yachiru," Zaraki said, "what did I say about interrupting me?"

"Don't," the girl, Yachiru, said.

Rith widened his eyes at the name but it was quickly replaced by his smile. He couldn't help the wave of déjà vu.

"Is there something you wanted?" Rith asked.

"Yeah," Zaraki said. "You seem like you'd be able to give me a decent fight, being a god of Hell and all."

Rith shook his head in amusement and turned to walk away.

"I am one of the last people you'd want to engage in a fight, Kenpachi Zaraki," Rith said. "Unless you want to become one of my lawn ornaments. Because the odds of you seeing Barbados is even rarer."

"Don't tell me you're scared," Zaraki said.

Rith sighed as he lightly touched his fingertips on the hilt of his sword. Judging by the gasps, they could feel the effects.

"There once were a thousand Menos that decided to take over the worlds," Rith said. "It took Kivara exactly ten minutes to dispatch of them. Without using Shadowspeed, or even Sonido, and without releasing her sword. She only used the blade." Rith turned to face the two from Squad 11. "That was two thousand years ago. I am far stronger than her. What you felt was not spiritual pressure. That was Barbados. It is unwise to take on a Diablos, unless, of course, you are immortal."

He continued walking. They didn't follow him. But the next words that came from the little girl almost made him pause.

"Until next time, Riri!"

His eyes widened before he chuckled. She was not the same girl, but the similarities were uncanny. No, the one he knew currently resided in Heuco Mundo. As a member of _their _pack.

…

They all stared as Leva drew her sword. Her attacks became more aggressive, and it was obvious that Yumichika was having a hard time blocking her strikes.

"Equal, huh?" Shuuhei asked.

"Think she heard us earlier?" Kensei asked.

"Something tells me that's a 'yes'," Ikkaku said. "How'd she go from what she was before to… _that?_"

"She was like that the whole time," a familiar voice said.

They turned to face Urahara, who had just arrived and was watching the two battle with weary eyes.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"You didn't spend a few hours asking her questions," Urahara said. "Speaking to her. I did. And I noticed something. She switched moods. From what I managed to find out about Voids in my initial research, they kept their personalities. Even if it contrasted with the emotion they fed from. These two merge, and…"

"I see," Shinji sighed. "Dual personalities. Their human selves, and their Void selves. If the personalities were similar, there wouldn't be a problem, but…"

"Hold on," Lisa said. "She doesn't seem envious or anything."

"Envy comes in many forms," Shuuhei sighed. "It can lead to different emotions. I guess that's how Leva is supposed to be."

They looked on, Yumichika defending himself against the onslaught of attacks from the redhead, while she only seemed more brutal.

…

He sighed. The girl had a tight grip around his neck, and he knew that she would not let go. After all, it's been a few millennia since they last saw each other. A long time ago, he was like a father-figure to her. And the others in the cave seemed grateful for it.

He looked around. Seventy five in total. Either Arrancars or Vizards. All of them currently occupying themselves with the corpse of a Hollow. He felt slightly disgusted. He had seen and done many things. He at least wasn't capable of cannibalism.

But, if he could occupy one of their more annoying members, then the others were willing to listen. His mouth twitched slightly. The only reason why they haven't killed her is because she's a lot stronger than most. Vasto Lordes were rare, but they were extremely powerful.

He looked around once again, his gaze always lingering on those with black masks. The ones who remained Vasto Lordes for more than a thousand years. The ones who are older than the Soul Reapers. The ones who are older than Heuco Mundo itself. The ones who regressed. And most importantly.

The ones who remember the old world.

…

"You're kidding!" Luppi exclaimed.

Nnoitra had told him and Tesla about Ylfordt, and his killer. Tesla sighed.

"I heard the partial story from Grimmjow," Tesla said. "You're saying Master Szayelapporro killed himself?"

Nnoitra nodded his head.

"He may act like he doesn't care about Ylfordt," Nnoitra said. "But, I could see it in his eyes. He was horrified. I think, seeing his brother tortured like that, was what caused him so much pain that he remembers his life as a human."

"I can relate," Luppi whispered.

Tesla sighed. He was oblivious to what happened when he was alive. However, he was the only one among the current group. Of the five, he was left outside alone. He felt like a stranger looking in.

But, seeing the state his Espada and the other three tended to be in, perhaps it's a good thing. He could see the pain whenever they remembered. And perhaps, in that case, ignorance is bliss.

…

Szayelapporro jumped when he sensed someone enter his lab. The appearance was sudden, and he hated the fact that he was caught unaware.

He whirled around to look into the smiling face of Gin Ichimaru. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," Szayelapporro huffed.

"This won't take long," Gin said, stepping closer. "I need you to do something for me."

"And, that would be?"

"I'd like you to set up surveillance in the Human World. Particularly to focus on one person."

Szayelapporro's eyes narrowed.

"Did Lord Aizen order this?" Szayelapporro asked.

"No. This is my own personal request. I'd like to know what is happening to Yumichika Ayasegawa."

Szayelapporro's eyes widened marginally. This didn't go unnoticed by Gin, whose smile dropped a tiny fraction.

"I know Nnoitra told you about their connection," Gin said. "But, that's why I need to keep an eye on him. I've been keeping an eye on him since he joined the Soul Reapers. But I obviously can't do that now. I just… need to know that he's fine."

"Sorry," Szayelapporro said. "But, I'd rather not have my head chopped off by the quinta."

Szayelapporro's eyes widened in surprise as the unexpected happened. Gin's smile disappeared, and his eyes were open. It was like looking at someone completely different. Suddenly, Gin Ichimaru didn't look creepy. He actually looked… nice, but also a little sad.

"Yuki and Ren weren't the only ones that cared about him," Gin said. "The difference is: I never knew what happened to him. I had to find out a few months ago. And for sixty years, I've seen him in the Soul Society. Spoke to him. I tried to recruit him, so I could protect him. He was one of the only five people I ever cared about. And do you know how hard it was for me, that he couldn't even remember?" Gin took a deep breath to calm himself. "Do you know how hard it is for me, to know that Aizen has taken an interest in my old friend? A friend I considered a brother."

Szayelapporro didn't know what to say. Never before had he seen Gin Ichimaru like this before. He seemed… like a person, and not a snake. He nodded his head.

In an instant, the smile was back, but with the eyes still open, he was not nearly as creepy. His face was filled with sincerity. An unusual look, all things considered.

"Thanks, Szayel," he said, turning around. "Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Aizen."

Szayelapporro watched the former captain walk away, feeling confused. In a way, he felt privileged. He just saw a side of Gin Ichimaru that no one else might know about. And he didn't doubt the sincerity of the former captain.

After all, only a few people knew Nnoitra and Luppi's human names.

…

Yumichika blocked another one of Leva's strikes. He had to admit, she was quite skilled with a sword. And she seemed to know exactly how much power to put into her swings. But it was obvious that, by her standards, she was holding back. And he felt discouraged by that.

"Could you at least release your sword?" Yumichika asked.

"No can do," she said. "Leviathan is the beast of the sea. And, frankly, I'd feel a lot better if I _was _near the water. I'd be a lot less hostile, if I were to release my sword."

"You don't have to worry about me!"

"Who said it was you I was worried about?"

Yumichika's eyes widened as he glanced over towards his friends. Was she truly holding back because she was afraid for them?

"When we release our swords, then it's only a matter of time before our tolerance runs out," Leva explained. "We hate the colour white, and our Resurreccions are the only time we will wear white. Soon enough, we can't handle the white anymore, and we either drop the Resurreccion, or we go to our secunda Resurreccion."

…

She looked across the landscape. There was little there, but so much.

The scent of decay reached her nose, but she did not mind. After so long, she was used to it. The ground was soft, but it wasn't ground. It was the source of the scent. The scent of rotting flesh, for that was what it was.

The sky was dark, as always. In the distance, a few dead trees could be seen. No, not trees. Bones. The river in the distance was red, and the metallic scent reached her nose.

And all the creatures there were thrilled.

She looked back when she sensed a presence. He was more welcome here than she was. She was far too young for them to take her seriously.

"Shall we carry on?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Let's go."

They went on further. Deeper into the bowels of Hell, where not even the guardians are permitted. Where only the Diablos are allowed to go. Where the most dangerous of them all are imprisoned.

**The training chapters are hard for me to write. And I realise that it might get a little boring. Soon enough, we'll see some real action.**

**Anyway, an explanation as to why the Diablos don't draw their swords, or why they release it. I myself am not too fond of too much white. Only white with no other colour tends to drive me crazy. And the Diablos are similar. So, how is Nagina able to stand being in Las Noches?**

**Also, regarding Ulquiorra. The seven Diablos are the only Voids that reached the Diablos state, but they weren't the only Voids. Some of them were killed, while others became Hollows. And Voids can never forget, even after reincarnation, like Ulquiorra.**

**And the only member of the Diablos that wasn't in this chapter was Zaya. The rest are either obvious or vague but one can still guess.**

**Oh, and about that thousand Menos thing. There's a legend that I will be sharing soon enough.**


	17. Chapter 16: Sleeper

**Thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing.**

**So, this chapter, there will be a slumbering Ylfordt, and a slumbering Yumichika. But to sleep, perchance to dream… What would the dreams be? Will they be sweet, or will they be horrifying? I'll leave you to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 16: Sleeper**

Yumichika and Leva had been engaging each other all through the night. The spectators had watched most of it. Some of them left at certain points, others had even fallen asleep. Currently, Urahara, Rukia, Ichigo and Shinji had all left. Urahara to his shop, and the other three to school. The others were watching, thoroughly bored.

"Remind me to thank Leva later," Kensei said. "If it wasn't for her, we'd still be taking turns."

"How long has it been?" Hiyori asked.

They suddenly felt an unusual spiritual pressure. They looked over towards the combatants to see Yumichika's mask break, a surprised Soul Reaper underneath it all. Leva smiled and sheathed her sword.

Kensei looked down at the stopwatch and cringed, finally stopping the device as the two approached.

"How long?" Yumichika gasped. Now that the mask was gone, exhaustion was catching up to him.

"Congratulations, Yumichika," Kensei said, albeit a little sarcastically. "You just broke Mashiro's record."

"How long?" Hiyori snapped.

"Twenty four hours."

There was silence for a while, broken by Leva's giggle.

"That's right," Leva said. "You know, you could have saved so much trouble if you just asked."

All eyes were on Leva.

"Hold on," Rose began. "You _knew_?"

Leva giggled again.

"Of course I knew," she said. "The pesquisa of the Diablos work in exactly the same way as Rodulphus's sword."

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Ikkaku snapped.

"You didn't ask."

They were interrupted when they heard a soft _thump_. They turned to see Yumichika, passed out and breathing deeply.

"He's exhausted," Leva said. "He's been fighting for twenty four hours straight, so it's understandable."

"This could have been avoided…" Shuuhei muttered, glaring at Leva.

"I'm seven thousand years old," she said. "Forgive me if I'm looking for entertainment wherever I can. And the drama Nagina's showing me isn't enough to satisfy me."

"What drama?" Rose asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. But for now, let's get Yumichika over to Kisuke's, okay?"

…

Grimmjow sighed as he opened the door. He needed to check on Ylfordt, knowing that his Fraccion would probably be in a bad state.

Ylfordt was still asleep, but it was not a peaceful one. He was panting heavily, tossing and turning, and every now and again a whimper would escape his lips. He was extremely pale, and covered in sweat.

Looking at his Fraccion, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't the sentimental type, but his Fraccion were his pack. When they were Hollows, their bond was strengthened when Grimmjow ate just a small portion of them. Eating a portion of another, but deliberately leaving them alive, forms a strong bond that cannot be broken. At least, among Hollows. Their blood was his blood, their flesh his flesh. If anything bad would happen to them, then Grimmjow was sure to feel the effects.

Grimmjow closed the door, wincing as he did so. The memory of when Szayelapporro found out about their bond fresh in his mind.

Needless to say, that was one of the few times he was truly afraid of the scientist.

…

He looked over towards his brother. Blue eyes were wide, the face pale. The cloth covering the other's mouth muffling his words, and in the dim light, he could see his brother's face was wet.

He felt a hand grab the back of his neck, making him wince. He couldn't take his eyes off of his twin, and his twin couldn't look away. He screamed when something sharp was forced between the two bones in his right shoulder, his scream echoing through the room. Unlike his brother, he was not gagged.

He could see his brother's shoulders tremble. He hated it. He didn't want to see his brother cry because of him.

"Brother," he whispered. "Don't cry. Please, not because of me."

He winced when he was pulled back by his hair, an amused chuckle in his ear. He was forced to look into the eyes of his tormenter, black mask in place.

"Not begging for him to help you?" the other man taunted. "Aw, I like that part. So start begging!"

He cried out when fingers dug into his wounded shoulder. But one thought remained.

He will not beg.

…

Szayelapporro stared at the screen, hating to see his brother like that. It was obvious what the nightmares were about. For the first time since becoming an Arrancar, he regretted his actions.

"Nagina," Szayelapporro said, waiting for said girl to appear. Once she did, he sighed. "Is there a way for you to take his nightmares away?"

Nagina looked at the screen and sighed.

"Sleep is Zeron's territory," she said. "I can do nothing. For four thousand years, whenever a new Void would join us… Whenever they slept, we tried to get Zeron there, to keep the nightmares at bay. The rest of us could only watch, feeling helpless."

"So, there's _nothing_ you can do?"

"All I can do is provide a shoulder for him to cry on."

…

Small hands were busy chopping vegetables. The eight year old didn't mind doing it. His momma couldn't do it, and Yuki was busy doing something else, and Ren was too small. So he was the one that made the food.

"Whatcha doing, Michi?"

He jumped when he heard the voice. He managed to avoid the knife cutting one of his fingers. He turned around to glare at the new arrival.

"Not funny, Chima," Yumichika said.

The other boy was also eight, but had silver hair. His eyes were closed, and he had a wide smile on his face.

"It was for me," Chima said.

"If I cut my fingers, would it have been funny then?" Yumichika asked.

The smile dropped, and the eyes opened.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Chima said.

Yumichika sighed and turned back to the task at hand.

"Since you're here, you can help. Oh, and don't smile with your eyes closed. You look creepy. Are you staying tonight?"

"You guys are the only thing I can call family," Chima said, coming to stand next to Yumichika. "I hate to impose, but it looks like a storm's coming. And I don't want to be outside in this weather."

Yumichika smiled softly.

"You could always just stay," he said. "Momma won't mind. She likes you, you know."

"Michi," Chima sighed. "What did I just say about imposing?"

"You're not. You're my brother, and nothing can change that."

…

Leva looked down at the slumbering Soul Reaper. Just once, she would like to gaze into the world of dreams, but that is not her territory. It is one of the many things she envies of the other Diablos.

Zeron could gaze into another's mind, into their dreams. Zaya can do it too, just on a different level. But dreams…

Ever since time began, dreams have been a gateway to other worlds. She could no longer dream, and could no longer reach those worlds. But she could hope.

Just once, she would like to see a dream again.

"Sweet dreams are made of this," she sang. "Who am I to disagree?"

…

Ylfordt's eyes snapped open. He was panting, and he was drenched in sweat. All the memories he had managed to bury deep inside, all of them were brought to the surface. All because of one man.

"It's painful," a voice said.

Ylfordt's gaze snapped up to lock eyes with Nagina. He glared at her.

"What would you know about it?" he asked.

She sighed and perched herself on the edge of his bed.

"Voids retain the memories of their lives," she said. "But there are two sets of events that stay with us forever. The events that led to our transformation, and the events that led to our deaths. A lot of the time, those two events are interconnected. Mine wasn't. My transformation was triggered years before I died. I am not a stranger to pain. I have experienced, seen and caused it a thousand times before. We Voids also have another ability known as empathy. The emotions of those that surround us become our own. It's maddening. Many Voids have opted to become Hollows for this reason. I know exactly what you're going through, for your emotions are mine now. I have felt it before. They were my emotions at one point as well."

Ylfordt swallowed nervously.

"Does it ever become easy?" he asked.

"Only time can tell," Nagina sighed. "In the case of a Void, once they evolve, the emotion they feed from starts to define their personality. But we still bear the scars of our former selves. Especially the stone angels."

Before Ylfordt could ask, there was a knock on his door. Nagina disappeared, and Ylfordt wearily went to his door, afraid that it might be Delgato again. So he had to stop himself from sighing in relief when he saw that it was only his fellow Fraccion. His friends.

"Are you feeling alright?" Shawlong asked.

"To be honest," Ylfordt sighed, "I don't know _how_ to feel. How are you supposed to feel when the one that literally destroyed your life is in the same building, supposedly on the same side?"

Shawlong sighed.

"I wouldn't know," Shawlong said. "But I can imagine that it is difficult."

"You look pale," Di-Roy said.

"You need to eat," Edrad said.

"I'm not…" Ylfordt began.

"It might make you feel better," Nakeem said.

Ylfordt looked at each of his friends before sighing in defeat.

"Alright," he said. "I'll get something to eat. Just… please don't let me face him again. Not alone."

"We will go with you then," Shawlong said, offering a small, genuine smile.

…

Yumichika was busying himself with the dusting. It was sad that the eight year old boy was the only one capable of doing the housework. But he didn't mind. Anything to help his momma.

He jumped slightly when the front door was slammed closed. He heard the angry footsteps before they stopped at the entrance of the room he was in.

He turned around to see an eleven year old boy with darker hair, but the same eyes. His face was a flurry of emotions. Anger being one of them.

"What's wrong?" Yumichika asked, returning to the dusting. It was normal for the older boy to arrive angry. If he was _happy_, that would be cause for concern.

"It's Chima," the older boy said. "He's… dead."

Yumichika froze, the duster falling from his grip. He turned around, tears in his eyes.

"What?" he croaked. "How?"

"How do _you_ think?"

Yumichika sobbed, burying his head into the other's chest. The silver-haired boy was his friend, his brother. Never again will he see those blue eyes. Never again will he hear the warm laugh. Never again will he feel the other's warm touch if either of them needed comfort. Never again will he see Chima, the only friend he had. The only friend any of them had.

…

Nnoitra was stalking through the halls. For some reason, neither Luppi nor Szayelapporro bothered him the entire day. That in itself is cause for concern.

He stopped when he saw a figure approaching him from down the hallway. It took him a while to realise that the figure was Gin Ichimaru. And everyone knew that you did not want to be alone with Gin Ichimaru.

When said man saw him, the usual grin seemed to widen, and his pace quickened.

"Well, Nnoitra," Gin said. "Fancy seeing you here."

Nnoitra's eye narrowed and he promptly turned around.

"Don't be like that," Gin said. "Why don't we get a drink?"

"No thanks," Nnotra said, starting to leave.

"Why is it that none of the Espada seem to like me?" Gin asked, with mock sadness in his voice.

"Can name a couple of reasons," Nnoitra said.

"Oh, don't be like that, Kiyu."

Nnoitra stopped. No one had called him that in a long time. Usually, only one person called him that. Only one person was stupid enough to do it. Only one person that he _allowed_ to call him that.

He turned around and saw that, for once, Gin's eyes were open, the blue orbs familiar. The last time he saw those eyes, they were filled with so much sorrow and pain as the light slowly dimmed.

"Chima," Nnoitra whispered.

…

When Yumichika opened his eyes, it was to find tears drenching his cheeks. He was alone, and he was back in the room at Urahara's shop.

'Chima,' he thought. 'Who was he?'

'_A friend. He was the only outsider that you ever let in. The only one that accepted the three of you. You were outsiders, but he accepted you, and in turn, you accepted him. He was an outsider as well, but unlike the three of you, he was often met with violence. That was what ended him. That is the reason you decided to learn how to fight. Yuki was your teacher.'_

'Could you tell me what the relationship is between Yuki and me? And who's the third?'

'_Ren. And all in due time. So, what do you think of our mask?'_

Yumichika smiled.

'A beautiful mask. It's befitting of us, in my opinion.'

His Hollow chuckled, and Ruri'iro joined in as well.

'_You should see our full form.'_

Ruri'iro stopped laughing, and Yumichika's smile fell.

'Full… form?'

'_Don't worry, I won't push it on you. But just know, that we have another form. A stronger form. Probably stronger than a bankai. But only if you want it. And only as a last resort.'_

'Alright… Thanks for telling me.'

'_Anytime.'_

…

The Hollow sighed. Looking at Yumichika's inner world, he had to admit, his other half had an eye for beauty.

But he was saddened whenever he spoke to Yumichika. Whenever he looked at him. This was not the man he was supposed to be. When Yumichika was alive, he was humble, modest, and was not afraid to lower himself to the level of a servant in order to keep the ones he loved happy. Even if it meant he had to make sacrifices.

He was only eighteen when he died, but the Hollow knew. And he knew that, soon enough, the truth about the White Devil will be revealed to Yumichika. He cannot protect him from those memories forever, and it's only a matter of time before the monster himself made an appearance.

It was a matter of time until the truth about his own existence was revealed. What the Hollow kept inside. He could not tell Yumichika. He couldn't even tell their Zanpakuto, Ruri'iro Kujaku.

He was far from an ordinary Hollow, that he knew. For the eighty years he'd been asleep, memories had been playing through his mind, over and over. Memories that Yumichika only recently began to experience. While Yumichika was living in the present, the Hollow was trapped in the past, bearing a truth that could threaten the sanity of his other half.

He saw beyond the gates of Hell. He knew exactly what lay there. He also knew the secrets of the sword. A sword Yumichika didn't remember receiving. A sword that later became his Zanpakuto.

A sword forged in darkness, by darkness, to be used for light.

…

Zaya looked across the landscape. It was still white, but she cannot do anything about it. The colour white…

Out of all the Diablos, she was the only one that would never be able to escape the dreaded colour, no matter what she did. That was her curse.

She held out her hand. There was nothing there. She formed a fist, and when she opened it, a butterfly with pure white wings made from light fluttered away. A Heaven's Monarch. How ironic that she was the one that originally created Hell.

The others merely added to her hard work. _She _was the one that thought of it. _She_ was the one that created something out of nothingness. And _she_ was the one that designed the layout.

What drives a sane man mad will drive a mad man sane. That was especially true in her case. Chaos, order. Dark and light. Zaya is the greatest contradiction ever born. One who knows all that dwelt in the past…

…And all that shall dwell in the future.

**Who of you made the connection between Gin and Chima? The reasons why Nnoitra didn't connect the dots was because they always called him by his nickname, he wasn't that close with him, and it happened several years before he died.**

**My friends still say that I hint without hinting. Well, it's fun to see their reactions. Especially when they think they've figured me out and I completely surprise them. Hey, I'm bipolar. What were they expecting anyway?**


	18. Chapter 17: A New Resolution

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami and Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 17: A New Resolution**

"Do we really need to go?" Ikkaku whined.

Yumichika, Izuru, Shuuhei, Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku and Leva were on their way to the Vizards' warehouse.

"I still can't summon a cero," Yumichika said. "I tried, but… Anyway, I'm hoping the Vizards would be able to teach me how to do it."

"Why can't Leva teach you?" Rangiku asked, looking over towards the other woman.

"I'm not overly fond of using a cero," Leva sighed. "That, and I'm still getting grief from Zaya over the _last_ time I used a cero. Destroy a mountain and no one bats an eye. Destroy a continent and _everyone_ loses their minds."

She suddenly stilled, looking over towards the nearby rooftops.

"Something wrong?" Izuru asked.

"No," she said. "Hey, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to get something to eat."

Before they could ask, she disappeared, leaving them confused.

…

He watched the group of Soul Reapers. He clearly heard the word 'Vizards', and knew that he was on the right track. When the redheaded woman looked over towards him, he got nervous. He didn't want his cover to be blown. Not yet. After a few heartbeats, she turned away. She said something and disappeared.

He had to find the Vizards. He lightly brushed his fingers over the hilt of his sword. Yes, he would find the false Vizards and teach them what it truly meant to be a Vizard.

…

She smirked. She knew he was there, but he didn't know that _she_ was there. She had the ability to conceal herself from all five senses.

She knew who he was, and she knew what he wanted. Now, it was only a matter of how long she can be amused before she got bored and let Zeron know. After all, this was supposed to be _his_ problem.

…

"How you feeling?" Grimmjow asked.

Ylfordt sighed before looking up to his master, a small smile on his face.

"Better," he said.

Ylfordt had just opened the door to see his Espada standing there, looking worried.

"That's good," Grimmjow said, before grinning. "So, you gonna join us?"

"With what?" Ylfordt asked.

"Knocking a few Gillians down to size."

Ylfordt smirked.

"You know just how to cheer me up."

…

"Idiot," Szayelapporro muttered.

He turned off the screen and switched to a new one. He managed to find the target.

"Hard to believe that's him," Szayelapporro said. "I had someone else in mind. Not… him."

"Time brings with it change."

He no longer jumped when Nagina suddenly spoke from behind him. He almost started to expect it.

"Why is it you always need to try and sneak up on me?" Szayelapporro asked.

"I'm a snake, that's what I do," Nagina said leaning over him to look at the screen. "Looks like Leva is AWOL."

"Leva?"

"Diablos of Envy. She's supposed to be babysitting them. It's strange. She normally stays put, unless she got hungry."

"What exactly happens if you get hungry?"

"We just hang around a place where there is an abundance of our sin. I'd hang out at a nightclub or something, Baro would hang around a restaurant, Leva would hang around a high school…"

"Why a high school?"

"Can you imagine anything with a more envious nature than teenagers, especially teenage _girls_?"

…

They were almost at the Vizards' warehouse. They could see it close by. And as the warehouse came into view, Yumichika couldn't help the feeling gnawing at the back of his mind.

They were being watched.

He stopped, and after a few moments, the others did as well.

"Something up?" Izuru asked.

Yumichika didn't answer, but looked around at the roofs of the surrounding warehouses.

"Show yourself!" Yumichika demanded.

There was silence. Everyone either looked at him in confusion, or caught on and also searched the rooftops.

"And I thought I was being careful."

They turned around to face a young man. He had light brown-coloured skin with amber-gold eyes and wavy brown hair. He was around 5'8" and wore a uniform with a dark slate-grey jacket, silver highlights, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. He also wore a green belt and black gloves. Over the uniform he wore a black, high-collared leather coat that had a red interior and yellow lining. The coat was grey from the waist down and had several buttons lining the hips, a belt around the waist, and a second one that extended from the waist and up to the collar to connect to several smaller straps. The four shorter straps were buttoned to either side of the front of the collar while the remaining ones were buttoned to the shoulders to form spaulders. A black leather pauldron is attached to each spaulder by three buttons and two straps that button the rim of the coat and two more that cross over the upper back.

But what caught their attention was the Zanpakuto strapped to his waist. And it was obvious that this man was not an Arrancar.

"Who are you?" Ikkaku asked, drawing his own sword.

The man regarded them for a moment before smirking.

"The name's Kyodai," he said. "So, I heard something about Vizards."

They were all on their guard, all of their swords drawn.

"What about them?" Shuuhei asked.

"I've never seen Soul Reapers that befriended Vizards before," he said. "Usually, they want to kill us the moment they learn of our nature."

"'Us'?" Yumichika repeated.

"That's right," he said. "But I heard that there are a group of false Vizards. Vizards that didn't cross over naturally. And with everything that's going on in Heuco Mundo…"

"I see," Renji said. "You're worried that they're with Aizen."

"Something like that. It's always been hard to cross over. We had to go through a lot of trials and tribulations. And the fact that they aren't natural… It sickens me. I only want to find them for one reason…" Kyodai drew his sword. "And that is to exterminate them!"

…

"What's _his_ problem?" Szayelapporro asked.

"Oh," Nagina said, sounding bored. "There are a bunch of Vizards and Arrancars who aren't very happy about something like the Hogyoku existing. To them, to become either a Vizard or an Arrancar was a real challenge to prove your strength. According to them, anyone who didn't become a Vizard or an Arrancar the old-fashioned way is making a mockery of them. In their eyes, it sends a message that _anyone_ can break the natural order and cross over to the other side."

Szayelapporro stared at her for a few moments before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Then this should prove interesting," he said. "I've been meaning to see what a Vizard was capable of."

"Well, you could always go to Quicksand Plain," Nagina said.

"Why would I do something like that?!"

"That's where all the naturals live."

…

"Tell me where they are," Kyodai said, "and I won't hurt you."

Shuuhei was the first to take a defiant step forwards.

"I owe a lot to Kensei," he said. "I am _not_ going to let you get to him."

"And I still want to fight Hiyori," Ikkaku said, stepping forward as well.

"Yumichika," Rangiku said, "go warn the Vizards."

"No," Yumichika said, stepping forward. "If he wants to take on a Vizard," he said, summoning his mask, "then I guess _I_ have to satisfy him."

Kyodai's eyes widened for a moment before he grinned.

"Then let's get started," he said, summoning his own mask.

The mask looked like a horned demonic knight. It had two protruding horns with two slits for eyes, a squiggly mouth with sharp teeth and a snakelike snout. It was blue in colour with red lining all over.

"You know my name, so it's only fair if I know yours," Kyodai said.

"The name's Yumichika," Yumichika said. "Now bloom, Ruri'iro Kujaku."

The Zanpakuto released into its half shikai, surprising the others.

"What?" Renji asked. "How?"

"Ruri'iro and I had a long talk about it," Yumichika explained. "He agreed to release into this form if I use the command 'bloom', just as long as I didn't call him by his nickname."

"Say what you will about Yumichika," Rangiku said. "But you can't deny that interesting things seem to follow him."

Yumichika lunged forward, Kyodai meeting him halfway. Within moments, the sound of swords clashing was the only sound heard.

…

"Should we tell Nnoitra?" Szayelapporro asked.

"That Yumichika is a Vizard?" Nagina asked. "Not sure. What do _you_ think?"

He thought about it. Thought back to the reaction when he and Ylfordt found out that they _both _became Hollows.

"I say we keep quiet for now. Should I tell Gin?"

"He already knows."

"How?"

"Ulquiorra's eye."

"Oh."

…

They all stiffened when they felt it. Yumichika's mask. And it was nearby.

"What's he thinking?" Hiyori asked.

"Maybe it's not his fault," Hachi began. "Maybe…"

He was cut off when they felt another spiritual pressure. It was unfamiliar, but the type of pressure was familiar.

It was another Vizard.

"Who's that?" Mashiro asked.

"I don't know," Kensei said. "But I've got a bad feeling about this."

…

"I still can't believe it," Nnoitra said.

They were in the quinta's room, having tea. Tesla was serving them, not sure if he should be terrified or baffled.

"I know," Gin said, usual smirk in place. "As far as I know, Michi doesn't know at all. In fact, Michi can't even remember me."

Nnoitra sighed.

"I'm terrified of seeing him again," Nnoitra admitted. "I don't know how he'll react. I don't even think he'll believe me if I tell him…"

"I know," Gin said, smile disappearing.

Nnoitra suddenly perked up, as though he realised something.

"You've seen him in the Soul Society," Nnoitra said. "What's he like?"

Gin chuckled.

"He's a bit of a narcissist," Gin said.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?"

"I was surprised as well. He's generally selfish, but he does care for his friends, especially Madarame. Now that I think about it, Madarame's personality is a lot like yours. The same with Yumichika's captain. Maybe that's why he's in Squad 11."

"Is there significance in him being part of that squad?" Tesla asked, speaking for the first time.

Gin stared at him for a while, and Tesla squirmed under the gaze. Eventually, Nnoitra sighed.

"He already knows everything about Yumichika, Ren and myself," Nnoitra said. "So you can stop scaring my Fraccion."

"You're no fun," Gin pouted. "Fine. Squad 11 is one of the only squads that have a specialty. If you love to fight, then Squad 11 is for you."

"…Again, are we still talking about the same person?"

"Well, some of the best fighters are in Squad 11. I know of at least two lieutenants that were Squad 11. And Yumichika is the fifth seat, meaning that in the squad of strong fighters, he's the fifth strongest."

"Well, I did make it a point to teach him, after…"

Nnoitra left the thought hanging, and Gin sighed.

"I see. You know, I tried to look out for him. I tried to get him to join my squad, both when I was a lieutenant and a captain, but he never wanted to. So I settled for babysitting him from a distance. I still don't think he knows that I enjoyed spying on him. Actually, I enjoyed spying on everyone in general. And I never got caught."

Nnoitra sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did," he said.

"Don't worry," Gin said. "The only one worth looking at is like a sister to me. I wouldn't dream of it."

"…I see you still have a habit of making me worried."

…

Rangiku sneezed.

They watched as Yumichika and the other Vizard exchanged blows. Kyodai was yet to release his shikai.

"This guy seems like he knows what he's doing," Renji said.

"Yeah," Ikkaku said, gnawing his lip.

"You want to join in, don't you?" Rangiku asked teasingly.

"It's not that," Ikkaku said. "If you look at the way he's fighting. I can't help but feel that I've seen that fighting style before."

"Now that you mention it," Renji said, "there _is_ something familiar in the way he fights."

…

"Tell me something," Kyodai said as the two swords ground together. "What were you talking about when you told your friends about that sword of yours?"

"This is only a half shikai," Yumichika said. "My true shikai is a kido type that can't really be used in battle. I wouldn't be Squad 11 if I had to rely on my kido all the time."

_You could've taken Ichimaru up on his offer to be his lieutenant, or third seat. Seriously, the third of the third. Why didn't you take that option if it's your favourite number?!_

"Eleventh, huh?" Kyodai asked, seemingly interested. "Tell me, which generation of kenpachi is it now?"

"My captain is Kenpachi Zaraki, eleventh kenpachi," Yumichika said. "What does it matter to you?"

"Simple," Kyodaid said. "I was the _sixth_ kenpachi."

Yumichika's eyes widened and he could almost hear the smirk in Kyodai's voice.

"Show them your resolve," Kyodai said, "Kuzodo!"

…

"Explain the significance of Squad 11," Szayelapporro said.

"The captain is known as the kenpachi," Nagina explained. "It is the title given to the strongest fighter of each generation. It means 'the one that cannot be cut'. The squad is made up of Soul Reapers that enjoy fighting. If they were Soul Reapers, I can imagine Nnoitra and Grimmjow to be in that squad. It is tradition to defeat the current kenpachi in battle in order to become the new kenpachi, and therefore the new captain of Squad 11. There are only two exceptions. Kyodai is one of them."

"What is going on here?"

…

She watched as the two Vizards clashed, her sword at the ready. She wasn't expecting one of them to be among the Soul Reapers. And she wondered why Kyodai didn't go ahead and just killed his opponent already.

Although, looking at the other's skill, she could easily see why Kyodai was prolonging the battle. It's been too long since he had a worthy opponent that wasn't an ally.

And there was another reason why she would allow this battle to carry on.

There was a chance that this battle would draw the other Vizards out into the open, and that's what they wanted. Soon enough, all of the false Vizards will be dealt with. That is what they resolved to do. It was their duty to destroy all falsehoods, and the Vizards of Karakura were among the falsehoods. Then, soon enough, they would move on to Las Noches.

**Kyodai belongs to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark. The description is basically what I've been given. I decided to make him a former captain of Squad 11 because of his Zanpakuto (which I'll be revealing next chapter). Also, it fits in with someone else.**

**Who was the one that walked in on Szayelapporro and Nagina's spying? And what is Leva up to? And who was the girl at the end? (Actually, I know one of you would be able to figure that one out.)**

**I had to add the part about Nnoitra and Gin. Nnoitra now knows exactly who Gin is, and I had to expand on it. And poor Tesla. He doesn't know whether to be scared of Gin, or baffled because Gin and Nnoitra were friendly with each other and had tea together.**


	19. Chapter 18: Black Dove

**Thanks to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark, NorthernShinigami, Bubble975 and Hrosanna for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 18: Black Dove**

Leva watched in amusement as Yumichika fought Kyodai. It was interesting to see how a Void-Vizard matched up against a regular Vizard.

If it came down to stamina, they would be there for a while. While Kyodai could keep his mask on indefinitely, Yumichika wouldn't be able to tire while wearing his mask.

She closed her eyes, trying to see what would happen within the next hour. All Diablos had six senses, which included, but were not limited to, precognitive abilities. Unfortunately, she couldn't see farther than an hour. But it was better than Kivara who could only stay one step ahead of her opponent, and only if she bothers to look ahead.

Once again, she found herself envying Zaya, but at the same time she was glad that she wasn't in her older 'sister's' shoes. After all, who would want to see everything that happens up until the next Armageddon?

…

"Luppi," Szayelapporro said. "Um, we were just…"

"We're watching Yumichika do battle," Nagina said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Luppi, who was standing in the doorway, widened his eyes before narrowing them.

"Why are you spying on Michi?" he demanded.

"It's a long story," Szayelapporro sighed.

"Gin asked," Nagina said, once again completely nonchalant.

Szayelapporro stared incredulously at Nagina before whipping his head back to face Luppi. The shorter Arrancar didn't seem mad. He seemed to understand, and seemed relieved.

"Is he doing alright?" Luppi asked.

"Take a seat," Nagina said. "See for yourself."

She held her hands, a ball of spiritual pressure forming between them. Szayelapporro knew what it was. She was forming a cero. When the light reached its peak, it immediately died down, to reveal…

"Popcorn?" Szayelapporro asked, his voice deadpan.

"Cero Domina can be used to make _anything_," Nagina said, offering the bowl of popcorn to him.

…

"Show them your resolve, Kaizodo!"

Kyodai's shikai assumed the form of two backward-handed laserblades that were red in colour, but purple energy surrounded the blades like waves of darkness.

"Interesting shikai," Yumichika commented.

"Thanks," Kyodai said, smirking. "Any chance I'll see _your_ true shikai?"

"Not unless it's a last resort."

"Then I'll just have to _make_ you use it."

Kyodai lunged at the younger Vizard, both blades crossed. Yumichika blocked, but found that he was pushed back by about a centimetre.

'This guy really _is_ a former kenpachi,' Yumichika thought. 'I wonder, did he stand down before or after that mask of his came into play?'

'_I have no idea. But I can see that he's quite vicious. He doesn't need to hold back. But we can't let him get to the others.'_

_They can handle themselves._

'_No, I can see that there's something else. If my read of his emotions are correct… He didn't come alone.'_

Yumichika's eyes widened. He knew that the other Vizards could most likely sense their battle. There's a chance that they might come to help, seeing as Yumichika still didn't have enough experience. But if his Hollow was right, and Kyodai had an accomplice hiding around somewhere, then the other Vizards could be walking into a trap.

'Then we need to finish this as soon as possible.'

…

Rith was lying on the rooftop of one of the Squads' captain office. He didn't care which, just as long as there was sun.

Oh, how he missed the sun. Just relaxing in the golden rays. Gold. One of his favourite things.

It's been a while since he was outside of Hell. The last mission the Diablos had didn't involve him, so he didn't leave their world. He wished he did. While he enjoyed laying in the darkness that was his treasure trove, he did enjoy the sunlight. The sunlight which he was denied as a human.

Zaya could sympathize, but she felt more comfortable in the dark. Zeron was ice, so he didn't really like the heat generated by the sun. Leva was cold-blooded, and that was the only reason she would spend any time in the sun. Baro longed for the sun when he died, but otherwise, it wasn't really important to him. Nagina enjoys sunlight. Given her life, it was not surprising. Her element also longed for a lot of sun. And Kivara… She was fire. If they really wanted the sun, she was usually the closest they could get. Much to her chagrin.

"What are you doing up there?"

Rith turned to the side. It would seem the captain whose office he was lounging on finally found him.

"Hello," Rith said, smiling slightly. "Captain Kuchiki, was it?"

Said captain narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You didn't answer my question," he said.

"It's simple," Rith said. "I haven't seen sunlight in three hundred years. Not true sunlight, anyway. When I died as a human, I was in total darkness. No light, no warmth. I enjoy the sunlight, which is why I'm basking in its glow. I miss the time when we used to live outside of our Negacions. But then Soul Reapers took over our job, and we were left with the only place we belong being the worlds _we_ created."

By the time Rith was finished, Byakuya looked both annoyed and exhausted. Rith smirked. He enjoyed doing that.

"Why on _my_ roof?" Byakuya asked.

"Nothing personal," Rith shrugged. "Next time, you should join me. You _really _need a tan."

…

The Soul Reapers watched as Yumichika and Kyodai fought. Kyodai proved to be quite skilled with using the two blades, and Yumichika had a hard time dodging both blades. Whenever it would seem that Kyodai's moves became predictable, he would change strategy, forcing Yumichika to continuously block.

"That Kyodai guy is really letting him have it," Shuuhei said.

"Should we help?" Izuru asked.

"No," Ikkaku said. "Yumi won't let us live it down. He's still a member of the eleventh, fighting against a former _captain_ of the eleventh. His honour won't let him accept help, or let him back down."

"Typical Squad 11," Rangiku sighed. "Thick-skulled and stubborn."

"Hey!"

The group turned to face the new arrivals.

"Kensei," Shuuhei greeted.

"So, what's going on here?" Love asked.

"Vizard that's not too happy with other Vizards," Renji said.

"Actually," a new voice said, "it's more a problem with the _fake,_ sorry excuses for Vizards."

They all turned to face a short, wiry girl that looked a bit like a delinquent. She had dark grey hair that was short around her face and pulled back into a braid down her back. She had light grey eyes. She wore a pale blue tracksuit and a pair of black fingerless gloves with a white heart pattern. At her hip was a Zanpakuto that appeared to be a gold-sheathed wakizashi.

"Who are you?" Hiyori asked.

"The name's Ryuuko Matsushita," the girl introduced. She jerked her head towards the two battling Vizards. "I'm _his_ lieutenant."

"So then," Lisa said, "that means…"

"That's right," Ryuuko said as light blue spirit particles covered her face. "I'm a Vizard."

Her mask resembled something similar to a stylized dove. Not the dove's head or face, but an actual dove. The spread wings were parted around the eyes, its body extending up her nose and its head between her eyebrows. Its fanned out tail covered her mouth, leaving parts of her cheeks and much of her forehead exposed. It had a feathered texture and was streaked with olive green and dark blue-grey.

When her mask was revealed, no one said anything. Although, Hiyori's eyes started to twitch and her face immediately settled into a scowl.

"Why am _I _the only girl without a pretty mask?!" she demanded.

"Jealous?" Ryuuko taunted.

Hiyori didn't answer, but summoned her own mask. She also drew her sword, Ryuuko doing the same.

"Butcher them, Kubikiri Orochi!"

"Burn away all falsehoods," Ryuuko muttered, "Kokoro no Hoshi!"

Her sword became two war-fans, pale blue in colour with golden blades sticking out of the ribs.

"Let's go!" the two short, female Vizards exclaimed.

…

Leva watched the ongoing battle and sighed in frustration. She had seen enough. Now, it was time for her to take action, without interfering. The two Vizards wouldn't listen to her, but there were a few they would listen to.

"_Zeron, I've got work for you."_

…

Zeron sighed as he approached the four sitting at the head. Two Vizards, two Arrancars. It made him nervous to be among so many Hollows, but at the very least, they would be unable to harm him in any way.

Zeron had messy, chin-length silver hair and indigo blue eyes. He had pale skin, like most of the Diablos. He wore a coat of silver fur with baggy black pants. His feet, like the other Diablos', were bare, and like most of the Diablos, his silver sheathed sword with the silver hilt was strapped to his back and resembled a claymore. What remained of his mask looked like a princely crown. He wore a lazy expression on his face.

The girl skipping next to him looked to be about five years old. Her golden, curly blond hair was pulled up in two high pigtails, and even then her hair reached her shoulders. She had pale skin, with a few freckles scattered across her nose. She wore a pink, frilly dress with a pair of pink ballet flats. She had blue eyes with just a few splashes of pink. Her Zanpakuto was strapped to her side and looked like a small dagger, and the remains of her Hollow mask looked a little like a princess tiara.

They saw him approach and ceased their own conversation. They regarded him with curiosity.

In these kinds of situations, one would show respect to their hosts, especially hosts of their calibre, and anyone else would bow. However, that was not the way of the Diablos. They bow to no one. They allowed many monarchs to take the throne, and it happened that they stripped many of their titles. They would never bow down.

Especially to someone so much younger than them.

…

The two Arrancars and the Diablos watched the screen intently. Now, instead of one battle, they were watching two battles, and it was obvious that both pairs of combatants knew what they were doing.

"Why don't the others help them?" Luppi asked.

"It's an honour thing," Nagina said, swallowing a piece of popcorn. "In the Seireitei, they normally fight one-on-one battles. And it's also a rule in Squad 11 not to interfere with another person's fight. You guys sure you don't want any popcorn?"

"We're sure," Luppi said.

"We're not exactly comfortable with eating a cero," Szayelapporro added.

"Don't worry, it's totally safe," Nagina said. "Just a taste?"

The two Arrancar exchanged a glance and sighed, each taking a handful. Nagina beamed, hiding her smirk of triumph.

"This is good," Szayelapporro said, astonishment written on his face.

"Cero Domina food fits the user's taste," Nagina said. "It's made according to the specifications set by the user, so you can always get perfect food, and you'll never grow hungry. You can make it anytime, anywhere."

As the two Arrancar continued to eat, her smirk grew, but neither man saw this. Her eyes sparkled and she turned her attention back to the screen.

…

Ylfordt laughed with glee as he sliced through another Gillian.

Oh, they would get in trouble with Aizen for destroying potential soldiers, but they didn't care too much. Grimmjow had said that he would take the blame, and of course, Aizen would believe him. He was an Espada and the other five merely his Fraccion. They were only following their master's orders. Aizen wouldn't punish them.

His thoughts drifted back to the fourth Espada. How did he know that? How did he know about them being Sinners? How did he know that Sinners enjoyed punishing their former victims? And how did he know that Ylfordt was Delgato's victim?

"Something wrong?" Di-Roy asked.

Ylfordt looked over towards his comrade and sighed.

"There's just… something that doesn't make sense."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. Just something strange. Come on. These Gillians are just waiting for us to destroy them."

Di-Roy smirked and the two of them launched into the fray once more.

…

"You're quite good," Kyodai said.

"Thanks," Yumichika said, pushing the older Vizard back a little.

"Are you going to show me your true release anytime soon?"

"Not likely."

"I see." Kyodai sighed. "Then, I guess it's time for me to kick it up a notch."

Yumichika's eyes widened, and it was as though he knew the other man was smirking. A chill went down his spine as a single word was uttered.

"Bankai."

The two blades combined to form an energy sword that appeared to be made up of two crossing falcatta swords, with the purple energy blade facing outward. The blade appeared to be slightly covered in an aura of darkness. The blade itself seemed to have a few chips. Its hilt was a magnificent colour of bluish-yellow and the rest glowed in a fiery red-orange aura.

"Saishu Kaiketsu," Kyodai said, the smirk clear in his voice.

_Um, maybe now would be a good time to use me._

'_I agree. That sword is creepy.'_

Kyodai launched himself at Yumichika again, only for another sword to block the strike. Kyodai gasped when he saw the face of the man that interfered.

"Ryu."

…

Adesto sighed as he looked around at his teammates. All of them were currently in their room.

His eyes landed on Delgato, who was taking a little catnap, a content and somewhat scheming smile on his face. Most likely dreaming of ways to play with his prey. The sheathed Copiar was by his side.

He looked over towards Fawkes, who was engaged in a debate with Biarce. Biarce had long, dark purple hair tied into a high ponytail and red eyes. He wore a standard Arrancar uniform and his mask didn't really look like a mask, but more like small devil horns. His face remained calm as his voice remained snarky.

Recegor was watching as Gweedix was eating, a slightly disturbed look on his face. Gweedix's uniform was modified to look like a tuxedo with a tie. However, it had a cape that appeared to be made out of tentacles. The remains of his mask completely covered the left side of his face. The mask was twisted into a look of sadness that appeared to have a tear coming from the closed eye, with the mouth shaped to resemble a wail of despair. His eyes were unusual. The sclera black, the irises green and the pupils red. His long blue hair appeared to be covered in some sort of plant-like substance with thorns. He wore gloves, but Adesto knew that the hands weren't normal. He was around five foot seven with a slim yet muscled body.

Arianna was speaking to the only other female of the group, Lazaria. Her uniform was cloaked and was white with black markings, with the sleeves cut short and exposed her arms from the elbow down. The bottom of her cloak was torn and shredded. Her mask was that of a goat's skull. Her crimson hair with the silver streaks was messy and uncared for, with it covering one of her eyes. She was the exact same height as Gweedix. Her long nails glowed with an eerie darkness. She yawned, exposing her forked tongue. Her eyes were completely black; as black as night.

Atrocitus was sharpening his blade. He wore a stylized uniform in a similar style of a samurai's. He had a helmeted mask that looked like a demonic knight. His face was mature. His hair was silver and he had yellow-gold eyes and was only slightly shorter than Gweedix and Lazaria.

The final member of the group appeared to be a teenaged boy. He had a lot of fun during the Second World War He had black hair with red streaks and heterochromatic eyes, with the left eye red and the right eye blue. His uniform was ripped in several places and appeared to be several sizes too large for him. His mask looked like a bomber's helmet with red flames painted on it. He was currently playing with red-orange energy that the others knew would detonate any moment. But they got used to it in Hell.

"What's with the sigh?" Rodulphus asked. "You sound as though you have the world's weight on your shoulders."

"I'm bored," Adesto said as he flicked a cockroach away. "I wish Aizen would hurry up and let us get Yumichika."

"Patience, Adesto," Lazaria said. "Soon enough, you'll be able to toy with him again while Delgato gets Yldordt. And we take control of Heuco Mundo."

Delgato grunted in his sleep, turning to his side and snuggling his Zanpakuto closer.

"We should also remember to get Szayel to use that machine of his," Arianna said, a smirk on her face. "We'll unleash all of Hell on this world."

There was an explosion, which startled them all and made Delgato jump in surprise, his nap disturbed. Nine sets of eyes rounded on the teenage boy.

"Wrok!"

"It wasn't me, I promise!"

…

Nagina narrowed her eyes, happy that the other two didn't notice. Yes, she could use her pets to spy on everyone, and what she heard was not good.

'You won't unleash Hell,' she thought. 'What you experienced was the tip of the iceberg. And if you try to open the gates, then you will experience Hell's fury. After all, it's been a while since we killed.'

**And, that's a wrap. A lot of OCs in this chapter. Let's see…**

**Ryuuko belongs to StrangerInAStrangeWorld.**

**Biarce belongs to NorthernShinigami.**

**I already mentioned that Kyodai belongs to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark. Lazaria, Gweedix and Atrocitus do as well.**

**The others are mine. And now you know what Zeron looks like. I also tried to create the little girl into an adorable little creature. The kind that you can't take seriously and don't really want to hurt. The kind that, should you engage her in a fight, you'd be giving up your dignity. Imagine **_**losing**_** to someone like that. I mean, come on! A five year old girl with curly blond hair tied in pigtails wearing a frilly pink dress with a tiara on her head? I see nothing but laughs at that. And yes, that little girl is an Arrancar. Can you guess what her Resurreccion would be?**

**I had a little trouble with Wrok's name. I had **_**no**__**idea**_** what to call him. Eventually, I settled for 'Wrok', which is Afrikaans for 'grudge'. Oh yeah, forgot to mention. Adesto is Spanish for 'grim'. And can **_**anyone**_** figure out what I did regarding Delgato and his Zanpakuto, Copiar?**


	20. Chapter 19: Birds of a Feather

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami and Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 19: Birds of a Feather**

"Ryu."

The new arrival looked a little like Yumichika, with a few differences. He had long hair, as black as a raven's feather. His skin was very pale, almost white. He had electric blue eyes that were half-lidded. He wore a black kimono with a blue and green peacock embroidered on the back, with a purple obi. His Zanpakuto had a black hilt with a black sheath.

He knocked Kyodai back using only his hand, shattering Kyodai's mask in the process. He glared to Ryuuko, whose battle with Hiyori was paused due to the new arrival. She flinched and her own mask disappeared.

"What's the meaning of this, Ryu?!" Kyodai demanded.

The man named Ryu didn't answer, but instead let his gaze sweep over the others.

"Are these _yours_, Leva?" he asked.

"Yup."

Everyone was startled when they saw Leva suddenly appear on top of a nearby rooftop.

"How long…?" Ikkaku began.

"The whole time," Leva answered.

"Something you should know about the Diablos," Ryu said. "They are all extremely sadistic."

…

Luppi and Szayelapporro glanced over towards Nagina, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's true," she said.

…

Ryu sighed before turning to Yumichika.

"Take off your mask," he said.

Yumichika's gaze briefly flickered towards Leva before he abandoned his mask. Ryu seemed to hum in intrigue.

"Interesting," Ryu said. "Tell me something. What is the name of your Zanpakuto?"

"Ruri'iro Kujaku," Yumichika said.

"Really?" Ryu said, his interest seemingly growing. "Mine is Kurokujaku."

Everyone's attentions turned to Kyodai and Ryuuko, who groaned at that.

"What?" Ryu snapped. "Do you have something to add?"

"Nothing," the both of them said, looking fearful.

Ryu narrowed his eyes before he turned his attention back to Yumichika.

"How long have you been a Vizard?" he asked.

"A few days," Yumichika said, turning to gaze at Leva, who smiled reassuringly.

"How did you _become_ a Vizard?" Ryu asked.

"His Zanpakuto," Leva said. "Ruri'iro Kujaku drains spiritual pressure. The transformation was triggered by a particularly nasty batch."

"Wait a second," Kyodai said. "Are you saying that…"

"Correct," Ryu said, glaring coolly over to the other two. "He's a natural. One of us."

They looked horrified. Ryu then glanced over towards Leva.

"Other than that," he said, "the Diablos have taken him under their wings. As long as the Diablos consider them allies, you are not to _touch_ any one of them, even the false ones." He turned his gaze back to the other two. "Am I clear?"

The two swallowed nervously and nodded. Ryu smirked.

"Now, how should I punish you?" he said. "An appropriate punishment should be in order."

"If you're going to beat us…" Kyodai began.

"No, something worse than a physical punishment," Ryu said, exchanging a glance with Leva. "You two will be babysitting Titania for two weeks."

Their faces paled.

"Please," Ryuuko said. "Torture us, beat us, kill us. Just… anything but _that._"

"Make it a month," Ryu said. "Let's see, going against orders, attacking one of our own, and a fledgling at that, and attacking the allies of the Diablos. I think it's a fitting punishment."

Ryu snapped his fingers, and a garganta opened behind him. The other two nodded their heads before they hastily disappeared through the gateway. Ryu turned to Yumichika.

"If you consider joining us," he said. "We're in Heuco Mundo. A place called Quicksand Plain, just past the Valley of Shattered Glass. All you would need to do is wear your mask and ask any Hollow. They're generally too terrified to go there, but they will point you in the right direction."

Yumichika blinked in surprise before hesitantly nodding his head. Ryu smiled and turned to Leva.

"Also, Zeron asked me to give you a message," he said.

Leva sighed in annoyance.

"What is it?" she asked.

"He said you have two days before a storm hits," he said, looking slightly confused.

Leva pursed her lips.

"Did he say how serious it is?" she asked.

"Hurricane," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "Tell that lazy bear to tell me personally through telepathy next time, alright?"

Ryu nodded before he stepped through the garganta himself, closing it behind him. Leva sighed in frustration.

"What was with the weather forecast?" Renji asked.

"I mentioned that I have a sixth sense, right?" Leva said. "We all have. Part of that is precognition."

"Huh?" Ikkaku, Renji and Hiyori said.

"The ability to know what's _going_ to happen," Izuru sighed.

"Correct," Leva said, looking sombre. "It comes in different forms. Kivara can stay one step ahead of her opponents, making it possible to evade an attack before it even happens. Rith can stay ten minutes ahead of others. Nagina stays five steps ahead of her opponent. Baro can see the past or future of a specific person through touch. Zaya can see everything up until the next Armageddon, which is a maximum of five thousand years. I can see everything up to the next hour." She sighed. "Zeron can see as far as he wants, but it's always metaphorical. In other words, it's not a real storm coming. Something _really_ bad is going to happen. And I'd rather not find out what it is. If it's a hurricane, then you can say goodbye to everything you thought you knew. Something wicked this way comes."

…

Szayelapporro looked over towards Nagina. Her lips were set in a grim line, and her eyes were a flurry of emotions that Szayelapporro didn't want to even _try_ to interpret. But her eyes looked deadly, and Szayelapporro noticed that the pupil was slightly slitted.

"You okay?" Luppi asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," she said. "I just… If you guys need me, then say my name around one of my pets. I'm about to have a sensory overload. And Szay… I'm going to need that bottle again."

…

Stark and Lilinette were returning to their room. Stark had a meeting with Harribel about strange behaviour they noticed regarding Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Szayelapporro. They had only seen the lower ranked Espada in passing, but it was obvious that something was wrong. Every time, they appeared deep in thought, which wasn't too surprising for Szayelapporro.

But with Nnoitra and Grimmjow, the expression was completely foreign. Neither of them seemed to even notice, and for at least a day or two, they hadn't even _tried_ to pick a fight with anyone. And Szayelapporro didn't have his usual, smug expression on his face. He seemed to become more reserved.

They decided, should this continue, they would confront the other Espada.

While the two Espada were discussing the matter, Lilinette allowed Harribel's Fraccion to try and get her a new outfit, or just played with her hair. It was the closest she could get to feeling like a girl, and she didn't mind. Plus the other three seemed happy to have a little girl that they could 'guide' to the right direction.

The pair stopped when they saw someone approached. Stark instantly recognised them as two of the new Arrancars. He placed a hand on Lilinette's shoulder.

The two smirked when they saw the Espada.

"Hello there," the redhead said. "It's Stark, right?"

"That's right," Stark said, his bored tone hiding the fact that he was on edge. "It would be nice if I knew _your_ names, though."

"Of course," the other one said, gaze briefly flickering to Lilinette. "My name is Biarce, and my companion is Fawkes."

"We'd love to stay and chat," Fawkes said. "But, Gweedix managed to consume our entire stock of food and we need to get some more. That, and we need to discuss with Aizen the matter of getting Wrok his own room."

"Important note," Biarce said. "Never share a room with a pyromaniac."

Stark nodded and stood aside, allowing the two to pass. He pulled Lilinette with him, and he didn't miss the look Biarce shot towards Lilinette. The look appeared… hungry.

When the two were out of sight, Lilinette turned to Stark.

"I don't like them," she said. "They're creepy."

Stark nodded, walking a little faster than normal. He didn't know whether or not Lilinette saw that look, but he was intent on keeping her away from them nonetheless.

…

Nagina sighed. She had seen that exchange, but on the plus side, she managed to absorb some of the desire hanging in the air due to the two lustful Sinners. Alright, feeding time was over, and now it was business.

"_Zaya, care to share?"_

"_I'd like to know what's going on as well," _Leva added.

"_It's complicated," _Zaya said._ "But for now, stay put. Nagina, what can you tell me about your end?"_

"_I know what they're planning," _Nagina said. _"They never change. I just need to make sure they don't get to Szayel."_

"_Zaya,"_ Leva said,_ "should we…?"_

"_At this point, it's a little too late,"_ Zaya said. _"Nagina, I want you to involve Szayelapporro and Ylfordt a lot more."_

"…_I understand."_

…

"You're kidding!" Shinji exclaimed.

Everyone had informed Urahara, Rukia, Ichigo and Shinji on all that occurred that morning. They had decided to discuss it when the group was complete, and had tried to teach Yumichika how to use his cero. So far, no success.

"I don't understand," Urahara said. "Why did they attack in the first place?"

"They found out about these guys a few months ago," Leva sighed, glancing over towards the Vizards. "Some of them weren't happy, and have been hunting your group. Kyodai and Ryuuko managed to catch up to you guys first."

"So we're going to be fighting others soon?" Kensei asked.

"Most likely. The leaders were unaware that the strays were hunting down allies of the Diablos. They see crossing over as an accomplishment that proves your strength. The circumstances surrounding your transformation… It was planned, it was artificial, and they hate it."

"They're basically purists," Ichigo said.

"Why were they afraid of Ryu, though?" Yumichika asked.

"The natural Arrancars and the natural Vizards have formed a community," Leva said. "But, in order for that to work, they had to have leaders of each group, a captain and lieutenant, so to speak. There are two Arrancars in control and two Vizards. No one can question their authority. Ryu is the 'lieutenant' of the Vizards."

"So they were afraid of him because he's the second highest authority among them," Love said. "How'd he know about you?"

"We've had a few encounters," Leva said. "But the leaders are slightly afraid of us, so they won't try to antagonise us by attacking any allies. Regardless, we try to be diplomatic. Remember when I said Zeron was on damage control?"

"Yeah," Izuru said, before his eyes widened. "Wait, you mean…"

"That's right," Leva said. "Zeron was telling the naturals about all that had happened. They agreed to not interfere. And now Ryu will reinforce that request. He and Yumichika are very similar to each other. Both of them have peacock Zanpakuto, both of them are a little narcissistic, and both of them transformed through Zanpakuto. Ryu believes in the concept of 'birds of a feather'. Because Yumichika's a natural Vizard, the others will try to recruit him, especially since he's still new. It's been a while since someone new joined them. They would also want Yumichika mainly because he's a natural, but also because Ryu seems to have taken an interest in him."

"One more question," Ikkaku asked. "Who's Titania?"

…

Grimmjow and his Fraccion returned, each of them in high spirits. Grimmjow smirked when he saw that Ylfordt especially seemed happy.

"You guys want to get something to eat?" Grimmjow asked.

It was natural. After training (or in this case, slaughtering of lesser Hollows), they always ate together. Even Grimmjow would join them, instead of the other Espada. Tosen and Aizen didn't like it, seeing that the Espada should spend time together, and better their bonds. The Espada hated spending any more time together than they should. It was Gin that pointed out that it was also important that the Espada should better their bonds with their Fraccion. It was strange, coming from Gin, that his philosophy was that the subordinates should not follow their superiors because they _have_ to, but because they _wanted_ to. And for them to want to follow you, they should see you as a comrade, and not as a higher authority.

Eating together after training was another way to lift their spirits. And Grimmjow was willing to do anything to have all five of his Fraccion happy and content.

"Sure," Ylfordt said, nodding his head.

By this time, everyone had more or less gotten used to the cockroach plague, seeing as they couldn't get rid of them, and some of the reactions to the bugs managed to amuse the ones that were completely at ease. Grimmjow was more or less okay with the bugs.

When the doors to the cafeteria came into view, Ylfordt suddenly stopped, smile disappearing and frozen.

The others looked at him in concern before following his gaze. One of the new Arrancars was approaching the cafeteria from the other side of the hall, seemingly not noticing them.

Grimmjow gazed at Ylfordt again, noting how pale he had become and seeing that he was trembling slightly. Grimmjow understood and his face was set into an angry snarl.

The Arrancar finally looked over towards them and smirked, standing just in front of the door.

"Well now," he said. "This is a surprise. What are the odds, Ylfordt?"

Ylfordt took a step back, and Grimmjow took the opportunity to stand in front of the blond, Edrad mimicking his action.

"I'm going to say this once," Grimmjow hissed. "Stay away from Ylfordt!"

The other Arrancar turned his attention to Grimmjow, an amused expression on his face.

"Grimmjow, was it?" he asked. "Tell me, do you even know the full story?"

"Every part of it," Grimmjow hissed. "Szayel left nothing out."

"What about their names?"

Grimmjow paused. No, he was unaware of the names. It was natural, given a few of their names, that their names as Hollows differed from their names as humans.

"See?" the other Arrancar said. "You _don't_ know everything."

"I know enough to know why you went to Hell," Grimmjow said.

The Arrancar lost his amused expression, and it was replaced by a cold fury that made Grimmjow inwardly flinch. He heard Ylfordt let out a soft whine, but he ignored it. He wouldn't back down. He had to make sure that the man that murdered his friend knew that he wouldn't get a second chance as long as Grimmjow was around.

The Arrancar reached for his sword, but before he could take it…

"Delgato!"

He whipped his head inside the cafeteria, where two of the other new Arrancar exited.

"Great," the redhead said. "Another pair of hands. Come on, we need to get the food before Gweedix decides to…"

"Actually," Delgato said. "Adesto sent me. He wants to see us. _All _of us."

"Fine," the purple-haired one huffed. "But, please, let's just get the food so that Gweedix won't have a reason to complain."

Delgato sighed before shooting Ylfordt another look. The other two saw, but they didn't comment. Delgato followed them inside, and a few seconds later, the three of them left, each carrying a large box.

"Next time," Delgato said.

When they were out of sight, everyone's attention was drawn towards Ylfordt, who sank to his knees, trembling violently. His face was pale, his eyes wide and distant.

Grimmjow sighed. Szayelapporro had told him about the torture, about the notes _describing_ the torture. He had also seen what Ylfordt was like whenever his brother experimented on him.

He'd rather let Ylfordt go through another of his brother's experiments.

All the hard work to get Ylfordt to cheer up, wasted. They had spent hours trying to get him as normal as possible. Delgato had ruined it in minutes. Most likely, a few seconds.

"I'm n-not h-hungry," Ylfordt stuttered, trying to get up.

Grimmjow lent him a hand, and he saw the flash of emotion in Ylfordt's eyes. He had a feeling that his Fraccion was feeling weak.

"Hey," Grimmjow said. "If memory serves, there are a bunch of Soul Reapers in the Human World."

"What about it?" Di-Roy asked.

Grimmjow smirked.

"Guess what we're going to be doing tomorrow."

**Ryu actually came from an idea that I had playing around in my head a few months ago about Yumichika having a twin brother who's an Arrancar. I changed it a while back to an older version that's a Vizard. Kind of an evil doppelganger to Yumichika. Seriously, I can **_**totally**_** imagine an evil Yumichika. Although, he'd be neutral in this fic. If you guys want, I can write either a fic where Yumichika has an Arrancar twin, evil Yumichika, or a Yumichika-that's-an-Arrancar fic. Let me know if you guys would want me to write one of them. So, review, please.**

**Anyway, Kurokujaku means 'Black Peacock'. I'll go into further details at another time. But I can tell you that it's a kido type, and like the name suggests, it would be a little dark. Remember, some of those Vizards transformed because of their Zanpakuto.**


End file.
